Blind Date: Kingdom Hearts Edition
by Mari Kazara
Summary: Have you ever wanted to date a Kingdom Hearts character? Well, now you can. Enter at your own risk!
1. Intro

Hello, everyone I know I haven't written any fanfiction in a long, long , time. But I have decide to start writing again during my summer vaction. I have always wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts fanficion and since my first "Blind Date "series was a sucess, I decided to try writing a simalar fanfiction.

Blind Date: Kingdom Hearts Edition

Ever want to date a Kingdom Hearts Character?

Now is your chance.

Here is how it works:

Leave a review with your "name", character you want to date, and where you want to go. (Don't give your real name,heartless might be looking for you)

_Example: My name is Mari, I want a date with Axel and I want to go out to dinner)_

I will take this information and turn it into a fun story about your date.

This will be your first time meeting this character so you will be unfamiliar with the character usual behavior.

Keep it clean, nothing over the top. This is a first date after all.

No OC's it has to be characters from Kingdom Hearts.

If you request for a female character, I will cast you as a male character.

_I must stress that these are not "The Love Fantasies of Kingdom Hearts Fans". They are short, humourous stories written for laughs._

_Please leave review, as well as request, so I can know what you all think._

Following chapter is example of a date .This should be a lot of fun.


	2. Mari vs Axel

**Mari Dates Axel**

_(Example Date)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Disney or Squaresoft and I am making no profit on this in any way. If I did I would be a permit citizen of Disney World and there would be a new Kingdom Hearts game out every week._

One of the worst dates I ever experienced, began on a bright, spring day, in the bustle city of Hallow Bastion. I decided to get some ideas for my fanfiction from a new dating service called _Uncle Scrooge's Love Connection_.

I don't really care much for dating services, but I figured if I was to sell this fanfiction to anyone else, I would have to try it myself. And besides its only one date, how bad could it be.

_I wonder if that's what an Italian aristocrat once thought before having dinner with Lucrezia Borgia._

I drove into the dating service parking lot and decide to use the valet parking. Gummy ships were great, inexpensive ride, but if you left them out on a hot day like today, you're likely to come back to a puddle of syrup with a steering wheel floating in the middle.

I handed my keys to a young duck in a red shirt, with a matching baseball cap. I recognized him as one of the nephews of Scrooge.

"Hey, Huey, would you mind parking my car in the Mickey Mouse section; it has more shade."

"I'm Dewy," he scowled.

"But you're wearing red," I said, pointing at his shirt.

"I know," he sighed. "All my clothes are in the wash and I had to borrow one of Huey's. Now nobody recognizes me. Do you know how hard it is when your whole identity is surrounding by the color of clothes you wear?"

"That must be tough," I said, sympathetically." I sure glad that by Squaresoft or Disney doesn't pick my clothes."

"Yeah," he sighed," It must be nice to be able to change your clothes whenever you want to."

I entered Scrooge's place though a pair of heart shaped doors (tacky, but effective, I guess). Scrooge was sitting eating an ice cream popsicle in front of his computer, while Hewy, (or was it Louie) was patiently trying to explain the damaging effects sea salt had on a computer keyboard.

"Excuse me," I interrupted," my name is Mari Kazara and I have an appointment."

" Ah, hello there, lass," said the elderly duck," how can I help you?"

"I signed up for your dating service, remember?"

"Ah, yes," he said, with a slight Scottish accent." I take it you have filled out all the forms I sent you."

"Yes, here they are," I said, taking a stack of paper from my purse," I understood most of them, but I didn't get this fire insurance form. Why would I need _that_?"

"It's just a one of the rules," said Scrooge, grabbing the papers from me, a little too quickly,"like paying for our service in advance."

"Paying in advance?Is that costmary?"

"With this business it's _necessary_," laughed Dewy.

"Don't you have something you could be doing somewhere else!" snapped Scrooge, shoving his nephew towards the back door.

"Alright! I know when I not wanted!" laughed Dewy," Make sure to tell me how she reacts to her _date."_

The way that Dewy said _date_ made a cold chill run down my spine. What had I got myself into! Was I so desperate for a fanfiction, that I let I duck pick out a date for me. I was seriously contemplating on a hasty retreat, but Scrooge must have known what was on my mind because he ran behind me and locked the doors.

As I was trying to recall the lock picking class I took in college, Scrooge handed me a folder with the photo of a red- headed young man clipped in the corner.

"Here he is, lass," he said," This is your dream man our special computer chose just for you."

The man in the picture wasn't bad looking... if you go for that spiky/punk rocker/goth/with weird tattoos look. He looked like a pretty flashy kind of guy to me and I found it hard to believe that I got matched up with someone like him. I'm more the "good book on a rainy night" kind of girl. This guy looked like type who gets his kicks sticking his tongue in light sockets.

"Are you sure _this_ is the guy the computer choose based on the information I sent you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe how similar your answers were," Scrooge said, smiling suspiciously.

"This guy likes classic literature, ballet, and poetry reading? He looks like a reject from a goth clown convention."

"Now is that anyway to talk about the man with whom you will be a future love slave to."

I turn around to see the man in question behind me smirking like a Cheshire cat. He was taller than I had imagined and dressed in a long black cloak with a hood on the back. The dark colors made him look pasty white and his red hair was fashioned so that it looked like the top of his head had exploded.

"Isn't this lucky," said Scrooge," your date being here the same time as you."

"What a second! Didn't you lock the door, just a second ago?" I said, turning to Scrooge.

"That was no problem," said the red haired man," I just used my key. Hey, Scrooge you got the drinks I like, in the fridge."

"Excuse me a minute," I said, while grabbing Scrooge's arm and dragging him into the nearest corner." Would you mind telling me why this guy, specially chosen for me by your computer, knows what you have in the fridge and has a key to door of your establishment?

"I might happen to know him," said Scrooge," and he might also happen to be the only other name that the computer has in it."

"What!" I screamed," What kind shabby, second rate place is this? I want my money back and I want it now!"

"There is no need for hysterics, lass, "said Scrooge." You'll find that Axel will make a wonderful date."

"Axel?"

"That would be me, sweetheart," he said," Got it memorized."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said,' got it memorized', that's my catchphrase. The immortal words I will be remembered as once saying. It's what required of those who are destined for greatness."

"You got to be kidding," I said." Scrooge, this is not what I signed up for. I want my money back or there be plenty of feathers flying around here and they will all be yours!"

"Sorry, but there will be no refunds until after the date. It says so right in the contract you signed."

"But I can't go out with him," I said, as panic began to rise in my throat.

"No date, no refund," said Scrooge, firmly." Why don't you just go on your date right now? It's almost dinner time and Hallow Bastion's full of good restaurant. In fact, I own a nice, little place not to far from..."

"No, thank you," I interrupted." I don't want anything more of your kind of business. But getting this date over as soon as possible, sounds like a good idea."

Axel gave me a cheeky smile, as he leered at me from across the room." Boy, you just can't wait to get me all to yourself, can you? I warn you, I always play hard to get for the at least fifteen seconds."

"Don't kid yourself," I said, shoving my finger in his face." This date is going to be like pulling off a band-aid; the quicker you do it, the shorter you prolong the pain."

"There won't be any pain with me, baby. It will be all pleasure."

Scrooge grabbed my arm before I let Axel have it with a vase. When I calm down, I realized that it was probably a good thing. From what I observe from the Axel guy, a bashing on the head would probably be seen as an invitation for sex.

I was just about to give up and walk out the door, when I remembered my duty to all those poor fans just dying to go out with Kingdom Hearts characters. They were depending on me and I couldn't just walk out on them. I was meant to write this fanfiction... It was my destiny.

"Oh well," I sighed." I guess I can stand this guy for one night... for the fans."

"Great! I know just the place for dinner! We can ride on my motorcycle, it's parked right outside," said Axel.

"I can't go to a restaurant with you dressed like that!" I said pointing to ugly, long, black cloak he was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like your cosplaying the grim reaper!"

"Really," he said, looking down at his outfit." I had no idea I looked that cool!"

"Take it off or me not going with you anywhere!"

"Alright," he said reaching for the zipper," but I warn you, not many places will serve you if you're in the nude."

"What!" I shouted, pulling his hand back." You mean you walk around with just that cloak on!"

"May-be," said Axel," but it will cost you extra to find out."

"Have my refund waiting for me, duck," I shouted at Scrooge." I'll be by to pick it up at nine 'o clock."

"But that's only two hour from now," he said.

I turned and look at Axel again, who puckers his lip and made a kissing noise at me.

"Make that 8:30!"

I would tell you about the motorcycle ride from Scrooges place to the restaurant, but you would never believe me. All I can say is that I will never fear death again... I would prefer it to riding with Axel.

If I was smart, I would have taken the forty-seven traffic tickets stashed under Axel's motorcycle seat as a prophecy of doom, but my dedication to work prompted me to stare death square in the eyes.

When the motorcycle finally stops and I pried my cold, though luckily, not dead hands off the seat, I notice that we were parked in front of a pretty swanky looking place.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Axel, looking as if he built the place single handedly.

"I not sure I'm dressed nice enough for a place like this and I know you aren't!"

"Is that an invitation for me to strip?" asked Axel, going for his zipper.

"No!" I shouted so loud the other people in the parking lot all turned and stared at me.

"Are you all right, young lady," one of them asked me.

I felt my face turning red and all I could do was nod, grab Axel, and head toward the nearest door I could find.

The inside of the restaurant was even nicer that the outside and I wish fervently for the cute, new dress I had hanging in my closet. But how was I to know that when I walked into Scrooge's place, I would be sealing my fate... perhaps one worst then death.

The Maitre d'was a small, cute, blonde boy, with a slightly spiked hairdo. He turned his attention almost directly to me, as I entered the room and his eyes seem almost to be filled with pity.

"Hey,Roxas!" shout Axel, as he entered the room." I want you to find a real nice table for my lady and me!"

"Found another girl willing to go on a mercy date with you," said Roxas, dryly.

"Mercy date?! This girl paid to go on a date with me!"

"What? I didn't pay to go out with you," I shouted." I was paying for the dating service and I am getting my money back as soon as this dates over."

"That's only if you're not satisfied, and trust me, I always leave them satisfied."

"If you're done with you idle boosting, your table is ready," said Roxas.

"This way, baby" said Axel, putting his arm around me.

I found myself silently following along with Axel. My dumbstruck state was caused either by, my unbelief of Axel ego, or I was experiencing what was known as a deer in the headlight situation. I didn't recover until after I sat down and then I contemplated slipping a note to the waiter saying" Help! Call the police! I am being kept here against my wishes."

But I didn't have the chance because the waiter took one look at Axel and exclaimed," Not you again!" He then threw our menus at us and declared that he quit.

"What was that all about?" I said.

"Some people are just way too sensitive," Axel said, calmly thumbing through the menu, as if things of this sort were common place.

"What did you say to offend him?"

"I didn't say anything to him. I just kind of set his hair on fire last time I was here."

"You what!"

A man, most likely the manger, rushed to our table as soon as he saw our waiter quit. He was full of apologizes, as he rushed to take our orders and get us our drinks. He was polite and eager to make sure we were comfortable. His attitude towards Axel led me to believe he was either absent during Axel earlier visits or that he had been recently hired.

I tried to hide my face when he took order, in case I should ever want to eat here again. The manger took no notice of me, but the rest of the restaurant couldn't keep their eyes off of us. If Axel flaming hair wasn't enough of an attention getter, his black, nightmare of an outfit, had the lady next to us stashing her purse as far away from us as she could.

If Axel was aware of the attention we were getting, it certainly wasn't bothering him. Instead, he gabbled endlessly on how to choose the perfect wine for certain food on the menu.

"I suggest we choose this wine to go with the meal, Maria," he said.

"My name is Mari," I scowled.

"Mari," said Axel, rolling my name on his tough," well, that's a weird name."

"And Axel is a normal name."

"My real name is Lea, but I prefer Axel."

"How did you get the nickname Axel, from Lea?"

"I mix up the letters and add an X."

"Why an X?"

Axel leered at me, leaned over the table and said," for eXciting, eXcellerating and..." he leaned close to my ear," X-rated."

" If you don't get over to the other side of the table, it will stand for eXtinct ," I shouted, as I shoved him back to his seat.

" Alright, we'll just save that stuff for later," he smirk." I hope you can hold out."

He was saved from having a bread stick shoved up his nose, by the new waiter bringing us our order. I decide to eat as fast as was humanly possible; anything to get this date over.

"You're not going to eat your dish _that _way," Axel said, grabbing my hand before my fork touched my plate.

"Why not," I said, pulling my hand away from his.

" Because this dish should be served...Flambé!"

He poured wine on my plate and then, somehow, of spark of flame came shooting from his fingers. He must have used his whole glass of wine because the spark blared into quite a fire.

"You'll like it better this way," he said.

"Are you crazy? I ordered a salad!" I screamed." The only thing it's good for now is to toasting marshmallows on."

The lady behind us notices the fire and began to scream," Look, the restaurant is on fire."

The next thing I knew, the whole room was in an uproar. People began screaming and fleeing from the building. The manger came rushing to the table with a large pitcher of water, pouring water everywhere, except on the fire.

While everyone was panicking and asking Axel questions, I slipped away through the back door unoticed. I mean, who would notice plain, little me, when they had a red headed arson to question.

Of course, I still hadn't had any diner and I was just in the mood for a little "roast duck."

_Well, there you go folks. I hope you liked it and I hope that I can continue writing this fanfiction. _


	3. Leila vs Vanitas

_Thanks for all the reviews. I really tried to proof read my fanfiction, but if there are a few mistake,s I hope you will over look them. I can only quote Mark Twain and say __"In the first place God made idiots. This was for practice. Then he made proof-readers."_

**Date 1: Leila vs. Vanitas**

Scrooge sighed as he heard the annoying music coming across the phone speaker which signified that he had been placed on hold again. Apparently Dewy had been correct, when he informed Scrooge that eating ice cream at his computer was a bad idea. Scrooge had called Cid's repair shop, but it appeared to have only one employee who chief duty was to put people on hold for hours on end.

"Excuse me!" said a voice from above him." Are you Scrooge Mcduck?"

Scrooge looked up to a smiling face of the girl above him. She seemed to be a bit shy, as she played nervously with the strap on her purse. It was an adorable purse, shaped like a star with a little sea salt ice cream key charm hanging from it.

"How can I help you lass?" asked Scrooge.

"Mari sent me to see..."

"Are you from her?"he shouted." Look if you want to search the place you have to have a warrant!

"What are you talking about?" asked the girl, looking at him with bewilderment. "Isn't this a dating service?"

" Yes, of course," said Scrooge, a smile suddenly forming on his face." Is that what your here for? If you'll just wait a minute, I'll get my nephew to come in and help you. You see our computer is not working at the moment."

Scrooge ran to the back office door and shouted," Dewy, would you come here and bring your laptop with you!"

A young duck, dressed in blue, came into the room, carefully carried his laptop in his arms, like a mother holding a baby. He was certainly keeping it as far away from his Uncle as possible. Scrooge wasn't insulted by his nephew's attitude,not as long as there was a sucker...er.. customer in sight.

"What do you need my laptop for?" asked Dewy, eyeing his uncle suspiciously.

"We have a customer and I want you to look up her files," insisted Scrooge.

"You're kidding," said Dewy, look at the girl before him in surprise. "We really have a customer?"

"Dewy is such a kidder," said Scrooge, glaring at his nephew, before turning back to the waiting girl." Now how can I help you?"

"As I said before, Mari recommended that I come here..."

"Boy, she must hate your guts!" interrupted Dewy.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Scrooge scowled." Just look up her files and no commentaries."

"Alright, alright," said Dewy, flipping open his laptop," What's your name please, Miss?

"That would be Leila. I emailed you the form you sent me this morning. I thought I was kinda strange that you asked me for next of kin."

"There are a lot of regulations when you own a business in Hallow Bastion," said Scrooge, hastily." Will you be paying us in cash, check or credit card?"

"Don't I get to know who my date is first?"

"Oh yes, of course." said Scrooge," Dewy will be printing out that information right away."

The printer spit out several pieces of paper, as well as a photograph which Scrooge clipped to the front of a folder. He then took a large black marker and began to furiously cross out lines on the form, before handed it to Leila.

Leila looked at the photo on the front of the folder and was surprise to see the person on it was wearing a large helmet which covered his face. The rest of his outfit was a black, form fitting outfit that completely covered the rest of his body. There was no way to tell his age or race and all his features were totally hidden.

"What with this picture?" she asked Scrooge." I can't see his face at all?"

" It appears he's a little camera shy," he said," but you'll find all the information you need to know about him in his folder."

Leila opened the folder to find an identical form to the one she had e-mail to Scrooge. Her date's name was Vanitas and he was right around her age. All the other information about him had been blacked out beforehand by Scrooge.

"Is this all that I allowed to know about him; his name and age?" she said, pointing to the paper.

"We didn't want to give you too much information," said Scrooge." I mean, you'll want something to talk about, right?"

"But where will I be meeting him?"

"Oh, didn't I give you a date card," said Scrooge, reaching into his pocket." This is the location where you'll meet."

"The Paopu Palace on the Destiny Mainland at 7:00 pm," she read off the card.

"He'll be dressed in the same outfit as you see in this picture and he asks that you pin this to your blouse." Scrooge handed her a heart shape badge that had SLC (Scrooge's Love Connection) on it.

"Seven," said Leila, looking at her watch," that doesn't give me much time to get ready."

"I suggest you get a gummy ship from Scrooge's Gummy Deluxe Rentals. They can get you to the Destiny Mainland in fifteen minutes," said Scrooge, handing her another card.

"Thanks," said Leila as she stashed the card in her purse. I'll have to say goodbye now, if I am to make my date on time."

"Good luck, my dear and have fun on your dream date!" said Scrooge, waving goodbye.

"Uncle Scrooge," said Dewy," How could you do this to a poor, sweet girl, like that."

"It's a living," said Scrooge, placing Leila money in his shirt pocket.

Leila arrived at the set location a few minutes before 7:00. She was dressed in her cutest outfit and had on her lucky pair of earrings. She felt a nervous thrill go though her body as she sat and waited by the door of the ice cream pallor.

She couldn't believe that she was actually going on her first blind date with a total stranger. She was beginning to get really nervous, so to calm herself; she reached into her purse and pulled out a stick of gum.

"Gum?" she thought nervously." I wonder if my breath is okay? I wonder if he will kiss me on the first date."

She placed her hands on her lips to see if she had remembered not to wear lip gloss. Good, she had. Guys hate it when they try to kiss a girl and they end up getting slimed. But even if she was lip gloss free, would he think she was a good kisser? Was it too late to run like a dog with her tail between her legs?

Suddenly the crowd around the ice cream parlor went strangely quiet. Leila notice that everyone's eyes were looking somewhere to the left of her. She turned around to see a solitary figure walking towards her. He was dress all in black and wearing a helmet just like in the photo, but there was something else about him that the image hadn't captured.

There seemed to be a dark aura about him, as if all the shadows and nightmares of man's secret fears had cloaked him like a second skin. Everyone seem to want to turn their eyes away from him, but couldn't, anymore than they could turn away from their own despair.

As he approached Leila, she could only think one thing..._this was going to be one awesome date!_

"Are you Leila?" asked a voice from behind the mask.

"Yes, that me," she squealed, taking the boy's hand.

"I was force to go on this date as part of my training," he said." Please do not waste my time or I will be force to annihilate you."

"Wow, you really are a smooth talker, aren't you?" said Leila, smiling brightly. "Let's hurry up and find a seat. I just can't wait to find out all about you!"

Leila rushed Vanitas into the shop and sat down at the nearest booth available. The Paopu Palace was a darling, little place decorated in orange, green and blue. The walls had large murals of the ocean with children and animals playing on the beach. There were fake paopu fruit trees that seemed to be growing out of the walls and in the center of each table was a small bonsai version of a paopu fruit trees, with little stars growing in the center of them.

"Isn't this place darling," said Leila.

"Yeah," said Vanitas, looking around," I think I am going to puke."

"Oh, you say the cutest things," sighed Leila.

"Welcome to the Paopu Palace," said a cute waitress, who came to their table. My name is Selphie and I'll be you waitress. But before I can serve you, I will have to ask that you take off that helmet, sir."

"Why?" asked Vanitas.

"Oh, go ahead and take it off," said Leila." You can't eat ice cream though it anyway."

"Oh, alright," he said.

When Vanitas's helmet came off, the waitress let out a surprise gasp." Sora, what are you doing here?"

"My name is not Sora, it Vanitas."

"Oh, come on Sora," said Selphie," you dyed your hair and you think I won't recognize you? Is it because your here with someone besides Kairi? Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"I tell you that my name is Vanitas," he insisted. "I have my glider license, if you don't believe me."

He reached into his helmet and pulled out his license and showed it to the waitress.

"Well, what do you know," she said, looking at his license, "you really aren't Sora. But you two look so alike. I mean, you could be his doppelganger."

"I would rather be his nemesis," he said." Now if this third degree is over, I think we would like to order."

"Okay, then what will it be?"

"What do you recommend?" asked Leila.

"We have the Sweetheart Sundae, made with our signature paopu fruit. All those who share this sundae are guaranteed to have their destinies intertwined."

"Is there a sundae that will guarantee I will never have to see your idiotic face again," said Vanitas, dryly.

"The Sweetheart Sundae sounds great," said Leila, quickly.

"I'll have your order ready in just a few minutes," said Selphie, who glared at Vanitas before leaving.

"This place must be hard up if they have to hire a bimbo like that," said Vanitas.

"I thought she was kinda cute, just like your kinda cute," said Leila.

"Mention me in the same breath as her and I'll rip your lungs out," threaded Vanitas.

"You have the funniest way of saying things. It makes me curious to find out all about you."

"I guess I'll have to past the time until this date is over, so go ahead and ask. Just don't expect me to show any interest in you."

"Well for starters, where were you born?"

"I was born when the evil nature of my host was ripped from his conscienceness. I then grew to become a being whose whole purpose was to wreak havoc and chaos on unsuspecting worlds."

"So, you work for the cell phone company?"

"No," scowled Vanitas," I work for Master Xehanort."

"Master Xehanort? " pondered Leila." Oh, I know them! They were that band from the eighties, right?"

"Hardly," scowled Vanitas.

"Here's your order," said Selphie, placing down an enormous bowl of ice cream between them." It's lucky you two are sharing this or I would have spit in it."

"I'll be sure to tell your employer that," said Vanitas.

" Go ahead," said Selphie." After he hears about you, he'll be disappointed I didn't put poison in it."

Leila took her spoon and dipped it into the mountain of ice cream before bring it back to her mouth. It was delicious and sweet, with a hint of fruit she had never tasted before.

"You have to taste this," she said." It is absolutely delicious!"

Vanitas eyed the ice cream suspiciously. "Before I share this with you, can I have a guarantee that you won't give me your germs?"

"Don't be silly. All the couples around here are sharing ice cream."

"Yeah, and they all look pretty stupid to me."

Leila didn't listen to any more excuses. She took Vanitas spoon, filled it up with ice cream and shoved it into his mouth.

"Isn't it delicious?" she asked.

"I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"I just slipped into a sugar coma."

"Oh, stop exaggerating. It's not that sweet," said Leila.

"Are you kidding? I think my tongue just got a cavity! I'm not taking another bite!"

"I can't finish this whole thing by myself," insisted Leila.

"Eat as much as you want and then let's just get out of here. This place is starting to depress me."

"If you don't like it, then why did you want to us meet here?"

"I didn't want for us to meet here. I though you arranged this date."

"I've never been here before in my life. But I have a sneaking suspicion who arranged for this location. Look here on this menu."

Leila pointed to the bottom of the page where it read "The Paopu Palace is owned by Scrooge Mcduck Inc."

"I might have known," sighed Vanitas.

"Oh, well, I guess that duck has a monopoly on a lot of things," sighed Leila.

"Yeah, it's almost evil. I guess that's what I like about him," said Vanitas.

Vanitas spent the rest of the evening enlightening Leila on how to create a fool-proof evil plan of destruction, while Leila finished as much of the ice cream as she could. Selphie return with their check and Vanitas grumped about having to pay for garbage like this and not to expect a tip. Selphie muttered something about sicking a cowboy friend on him and Leila hurried out as quickly as she could before Selphie could make good her threat.

"I guess this is goodnight," said Vanitas, as soon as they stepped out of the ice cream parlor.

"Not yet! I want to take a boat ride out to the island," Leila insisted.

"Why?"

"It will be fun and I always have wanted to see Destiny Island."

"Well, I don't have to burn down the orphanage until ten o' clock, so I guess I can waste a few more hours."

Leila and Vanitas hurried down to the harbor, where they got the last boat going out to the island. It was only them and one other couple on the boat until Vanitas told Leila about the time when he unleash monsters at a child's birthday party and the other couple jump over the side and started swimming back to the mainland.

The sun was just setting over the island, turning the water red and orange. The white sand sparkled as if the stars had beached themselves there, keeping their gleaming shine as they rested on the shore.

"Isn't this place so romantic," whispered Leila, taking Vanitas's hand.

"You know what I think," said Vanitas, softly.

"What?" said Leila, place her head on Vantis's shoulder.

"If they flatten this place out, it would make a good parking lot or maybe even a battlefield."

"Oh, Vanitas," Leila whispered," you do say the cutest things."

_They you go, date number one. Did you like it? Review and tell me._


	4. Assylax Vs Sora

_Sorry it took so long to download. The internet was down at my house for a whole week. Thanks for all the reviews, I love getting them._

**Assylax Vs. Sora**

Cid ran his fingers through his hair, as he tried, once again, to get Scrooge's computer to turn on, but the computer refused. Cid was about to pick it up and throw it out the nearest window.

"Is it fixed yet", asked Scrooge, leaning over Cid shoulder." I have a business to run, you know".

"Well, you're not going to do any business on this computer. It's toast",scowled Cid.

"What do you suggest I do with my computer"? said Scrooge.

"I suggest you gut it out and use it for a fish tank".

"Would that make it run better"?

"I don't believe you old fogies", laughed Cid. "I was telling you that your computer is beyond repair and you'll have to get a new one".

"Who are you calling old"? Scrooge huffed." You're no spring chicken yourself".

"I wouldn't insult the only computer guy in town. Unless you want to go back to doing business with a pencil and paper".

"Excuse me", interrupted a female voice from behind them," is this Scrooge's Love Connection"?

Scrooge turned to see a young woman standing by the office counter, looking at him nervously. Scrooge rushed away from both Cid and his computer to the waiting customer. Customers meant money and there was nothing more important to Scrooge than more money.

"How can I help you my dear"? he asked, smiling at her sweetly.

"My name is Assylax and I came to use your dating service", she said," I see that your computer isn't working. Were you able to get the form I e-mailed"?

"Yes, it was no problem. I still was able to access all our files, through my nephew laptop. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I'll get a print out of all the information on your date."

Assylax nodded and sat down on the only chair in the room, while Scrooge went to the next room to get his nephew.

Dewy followed his uncle back to the front room and sighed warily. "How long are you going to be using my computer Uncle Scrooge? You know that it's my private computer. I really shouldn't be doing company work on it".

"Shhhh", Scrooge hushed him," do you want our costumer to hear"?

"We have another customer"?

"Would you stop acting surprise every time we have someone come in here", scolded Scrooge.

"Did Mari send you here"? Dewy asked Assylax.

"Why yes", she said, in a surprised voice," how did you know"?

"For some reason, she has been sending a lot of business our way. After her date with Axel, I would have thought she would have us investigated for business fraud".

"Don't be ridiculous", interrupted Scrooge," all I had to do was reason with her a little".

"That all"? asked Dewy, suspiciously.

"And I had to make her a junior partner", Scrooge whispered.

"I figured it had to be something like that", Dewy sighed.

"Is the information on my date ready, yet"?Assylax asked.

"Just a minute, miss", said Dewy," and I print it up for you".

Dewy quickly printed out the need form, while Scrooge looked over it carefully and then clipped a her date's photo to the front of the folder.

"I think you will find your date quite satisfactory",said Scrooge, handing her the folder".

Assylax took the folder from Scrooge eagerly and glance at the picture of her future date. She could tell that he was short with brown, spiky hair and blue eyes, but as the picture was rather blurry, it was hard to tell anything else.

She read the form and saw that his name was Sora, but everything else on the form was either blank or had a smiley face printed on it.

"He looks very nice", said Assylax, politely," but besides his name, I don't know very much about him".

"Sora said that filling out forms gives him a headache", interrupted Dewy." He's not exactly the brightest tool in the shed".

"But a darling boy", Scrooge cut in," and you'll have a wonderful time with him. You'll be meeting him on Destiny Island at five o' clock. Here are the instructions on how to get there and all the other information you might need".

"Thank you", said Assylax," and here is the payment for your serve".

She passed the money to Scrooge, but before he could collect it, Cid reached out and snatched it out of her hands.

"This will just about cover the cost of my service", he said, pocketing the money.

"Service"! screech Scrooge." What service? My computer is still broken".

"That's how it is in the computer business", said Cid.

"That's outrageous! That ridiculous! That's..." Scrooge paused, before a gleam came to his eyes." Cid, my friend, how about taking on a partner in this computer business of yours"?

Assylax stepped off the gummy shuttle at five minutes to five. It had not been a pleasant journey because when she had stood up to fix her skirt, a lady had slid underneath her and taken her seat. When Assylax yelled at her, she started throwing green fire bolts at her. She shouted her name was Malica-something and that Assylax should be glad she did rip her heart from her body.

"What a witch",Assylax thought, angrily.

When she arrived at the beautiful Destiny Island, she saw it was worth the trip. It was really lovely and exotic looking. She wondered if Sora had something romantic planned for her, like a walk on the beach or maybe a picnic in the moonlight.

She looked around for her date and saw him sitting on a fallen palm tree overlooking the water. She felt a nervous thrill go up her spine as she got closer to where Sora was waiting. Sora must have noticed her because he turned around and smiled.

All of a sudden Assylax knees got weak and she felt light headed. Sora was ADORABLE! No, that wasn't quite right, he was more than adorable. It was as if a thousand purring kittens were playing with a thousand laughing babies dressed in a thousand different animal costumes... but even more adorable.

Could any boy in world be this adorable?

She tried to say something, but before she could, Sora threw his arms around her, give her a big hug and said", You must be Assylax. I'm so happy to meet you".

Assylax felt herself melt in a pile of goo. Nothing mattered as long as she could have a date with Sora.

"So are you ready to get started"? he said, giving her a heavenly smile.

"Ready"? Assylax murmured, dreamily.

"We got to catch the next shuttle before it leaves", said Sora.

Suddenly the blissful bubble surrounding Assylax dream world popped.

"Leave ? But I just got here? Aren't we going to go on our date at this gorgeous island paradise"?

"Here"? said Sora, looking at her in surprise." What on earth could we do here"?

"Well, we could walk on the beach, holding hands and gazing deeply into each other eyes"?

"Don't worry", said Sora, " we don't have to do boring stuff like that. I am going to show you something you never seen before".

"Well... I don't know", she said.

"Trust me, you'll love it"! said Sora, grabbing her hand and dragging her back towards the shuttle.

Assylax felt a cold chill run down her spine, that settled somewhere in her stomach. She had had this feeling before... right before she fell off the roof.

The gummy shuttle was packed to the brim with people, so Sora and Assylax had to stand up the whole trip. They tried to talk to each other, but between the loud shuttle engine and the crowds of people, it was impossible.

Assylax noticed that Sora was carrying a large brown bag with him. She motioned her finger towards the bag and mouthed to Sora " what's that"? He mouthed back to her" surprise" flashing her one of his brilliant smile and Assylax turned into goo again. Even if they couldn't talk, she could at least stare at his cute face until they arrived.

The shuttle suddenly screech to a stop and Sora grabbed Assylax hand again and the stormed out as quickly as they could.

The place Sora had brought her to seemed strangely dark, considering that it was still five o' clock and everything seem old and creepy.

"What is this place"? she asked Sora, in a puzzled voice.

"This is", Sora passed dramatically, before saying, "Halloween Town".

"What's that, an amusement park"?

"No, it's the world I choose for our date! Isn't it awesome! We are going to have such a great time. But first we need to put these on".

Sora handed Assylax one of the paper bags he was carrying and said," there is a restroom over there where you can put this on".

"Put what on"? asked Assylax.

"Your costume, of course".

"A costume? Why do I have to wear a costume"?

"Because everyone here wears a costume", said Sora, looking at her in amazement." Gee, Assylax, do you want to embarrass me in front of all my friends".

"No", said Assylax, slowly" I guess it would be okay".

"Good", said Sora, pushing her towards the direction of the restroom," Hurry; I just can't wait to start our date".

Sora rushed to men's bathroom and quickly changed into his vampire/bat costume and then went to outside to wait for Assylax.

Girls always took a long time getting ready, so Sora waited a full fifteen minutes before he called out," Assylax are you ready yet"?

"No!" she shouted from inside the girl's bathroom," I'm not coming out"!

"Oh, come on," insisted Sora," I'm sure you look great".

After a pause, the bathroom door finally opened and Assylax slowly walked out to where Sora was waiting.

Sora mouth drop open and he said with amazement," You look incredible".

"What are you talking about?" yelled Assylax," You got me a werewolf costume"!

"Yeah, and it looks great on you"?

"Are you nuts? I look terrible! Why on earth would a girl want to look like this on a date"?

"It was the best werewolf costume they had"! said Sora, defensive.

"Why couldn't you have got me a sexy witch or vampire costume? This thing is awful! I haven't been this hairy since I went on vacation and forgot to pack my Nair."

"If you hate it so much, then I won't make you wear it", said Sora." Just change back into your original outfit".

"I would", scowled Assylax," but when I turned my back, the toilet ate it"!

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot to warn you things like that happen here", said Sora.

"Let's just go see the surprise you have planned for me. Maybe it will make me forget what I look like".

"It's right this way", said Sora.

Sora and Assylax walked through a large wrought iron gate into the main square. Assylax certainly could see where the town got its name. For despite the fact, that it was the middle of May, the place was decorated to the extreme, with Halloween decor.

She had to admit the place was pretty cool. She especially liked the guillotine that continually went up and down. The water fountain with the glowing green water was pretty neat to. Maybe this place wasn't so bad for a date. She could almost forgive Sora for picking out this horrendous costume.

They were traveling through a pretty realistic looking cemetery, when Assylax heard someone call out Sora name. She turned around expecting to see one of Sora's costumed friends, but instead she saw tall skeleton walking right towards her.

She let out a blood curdling scream and tried to run, but Sora grabbed her before she could get very far.

" Don't be afraid", said Sora," It's just Jack! He's my friend".

"Friend"? screech Assylax," he's the living dead! Quick find a torch! We have to roast him now before he can call up an undead army to destroy the world"!

"A bit dramatic isn't she", said Jack." Although I'm flattered that you're scared, you don't have to run away. I just here to escort you and Sora to..."

"Don't tell her, Jack", interrupted Sora," I want it to be a surprise"!

"Are you sure he won't raise an evil army of the dead"? asked Assylax.

"I assure you, that I am only here to serve", said Jack, bowing gracefully. "And may I say that Sora has excellent taste in women. It so becoming to see a young lady as hairy as you are".

"It's only a costume, you know", said Assylax, dryly.

"Oh, really? What a pity. However, let us not tarry, your evening of excitement awaits! But first," Jack said before taking a bit of black material from his pocket," Sora has asked that I blindfold you".

"I guess its okay", said Assylax." Sora you'll have to hold my hand, so I will know where to go".

"Okay", said Sora," hold on tight. Don't worry you can trust me".

After a somewhat successful journey, (Sora only ran her in a tree twice) they came to a stop. Assylax heard the sound of a door opening and suddenly she got the feeling that she was falling from a great height. She would have ripped the blindfold off but Sora had both of her hands. When the landed, Assylax heard another door open and suddenly it became rather cold.

"Sora"? she asked, hesitantly," are we there yet"?

"Almost", he said," just a little bit farther."

Her next journey was much more successful (Sora only ran her into a pole once) and Assylax found that she was no longer outside. She could hear the crackling of a fire place and the room around her seemed to be filled with high pitch voices.

"Are you ready"? asked Sora.

"Yeah", said Assylax, her voice trembling with excitement.

Sora took off her blindfold and yelled," surprise! "It's Santa Claus".

Assylax looked around and saw that she was in some sort of workshop surrounded be a bunch of elves, with a man dressed as Santa, looking at her nervously.

Assylax turn and glared at Sora before saying," Are you out of your mind"?

"What do you mean"?

"You made me travel in a noisy shuttle, dressed me in this ridiculous costume, scared me half to death with this freak you call a friend, and for what? To see a guy dress up as Santa Claus? You said it was something I've never seen before. Are you kidding? I can go to any mall in the world, at December and see the same thing?"

"But those men are all imposters", insisted Sora." This is real Santa"!

"What? Do I look like I'm five years old"? she hissed." What next? Are we going to have a tea party with Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny"?

"Don't be ridiculous", said Sora." I don't even like tea"!

"That's it, brother"! said Assylax," I was expecting romance, moonlight, and roses. And what do I get? The oldest kindergarten student in the world. I'm leaving"!

"I can't promise you roses or moonlight", interrupted Santa," but we are having a little party here in Sora's honor".

"Forget it", said Assylax," nothing could make me stay here with _him_"!

"We have a chocolate fountain", said Santa.

"Chocolate fountain? Well, I guess I can stay for that"! said Assylax, reluctantly.

Sora leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear", Do I know women or what?"


	5. Agatha vs Riku

**Agatha vs. Riku**

"I brought your new computer, Scrooge", said Cid, coming though the doors of Scrooges Love Connect office.

"That's a beauty alright," said Scrooge." It must cost at least a hundred munny".

"A hundred," laughed Cid, "try over a thousand".

"What"! screech Scrooge," Are you out of your mind"?

"That's a very reasonable price for this computer. How much did you pay for your last one"?

"Nothing", said Scrooge," I found it in a vacant house at Traverse Town".

"That I believe", said Cid." It was a piece of junk. But this little beauty will make business a breeze. Trust me, you'll thank me later".

"I've never had a thousand munnys worth of thankfulness in my entire life", huffed Scrooge.

"That I believe, you old tightwad".

"Hey, the new computer is here", said Dewy as he rushed into the room." Wow, it's awesome! Look, Uncle Scrooge, the keyboard isn't missing any letters.

"I'll miss my old computer," said Scrooge. "I barely even need to use the letters 'h' and 'v' anyway".

"I'm sure you'll like this one, when you get use to it, Uncle Scrooge".

"And here is the bill", said Cid," with that be munny, credit, or check".

"As I am your new partner," said Scrooge," what kind of discount do I get"?

"Fifteen percent".

"Fifteen! I deserve at least twenty-five", squawked Scrooge.

"You're a silent partner, remember? So keep silent!"

"Excuse me", said a female voice.

Cid a Scrooge turned to see a young lady standing behind the business counter. Scrooge shoved Cid aside and quickly went over to help his newest costumer. After all, he had an expensive computer to pay for and munny doesn't grow on trees.(But he had had a large pile of munny buried in his back yard just in case).

"Can I help you, lass"? he asked.

"My name is Agatha", she said." You called and said you had a date ready for me"?

"Ah yes, here is all the information you'll need," said Scrooge, handing her a folder." That's his picture clipped on the front".

Agatha eye grew round as she stare at the picture. He was the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. He had pale skin and long, white hair. Nestled in his soft features was a pair of brilliant, blue eyes which were framed by long, thick eyelashes.

"I can't date him", gasped Agatha." He's prettier then I am"!

"Nonsense," said Scrooge." You're just as pretty as he is...I mean,you're plenty good looking yourself. Don't worry, you'll be perfect together".

Agatha looked thoughtfully at the picture, before opening the folder and reading about her date. His name was Riku, he was about her age,and lived in a place called Destiny Island.

"What's all this"? she asked, pointing to a part of the form that was filled with so many words, she couldn't even read it.

"Those are his lists of accomplishments", said Dewy." Don't worry if you can't read them all. I'm sure he will tell you what they are in person".

"Riku will be picking you up here, in front of the Love Connection building at six", said Scrooge.

"Today"! screeched Agatha." That doesn't give me very much time to get ready. I better hurry if I'm going to make it"!

Agatha paid Scrooge and then hurried out the front door. Scrooge cheerfully put the money in the safe; being sure to take out enough for Mari commission.

"She sure was cute",said Cid thoughtfully." Maybe, I should have you set me up on a date".

"Forget it", Scrooge replied." There is no woman that desperate".

Agatha fidgeted nervously, as she waited in front of Scrooge's dating service. What had made her think it was a good idea to go on a blind date? Would Riku like her? Would she like him? What if he didn't show up and she was left here standing like an idiot?

She was saved from anymore agony when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you Agatha? My name is Riku".

Riku and was even more handsome then his picture. He was also tall, muscular and had a beautiful smile.

Agatha felt her mouth go dry and she had to clear her throat before she could answer him.

"It's nice to meet you".

"The pleasure is all mine", said Riku, leaning down to kiss her hand. "I have made reservation at a restaurant called Bay View. I knew, just by the sound of your name, that there was no other girl suited for such a place. It's only a few blocks from here. I hope you won't mind walking there with me".

"No, not at all",she simpered," I wouldn't mind walking in front of a firing squad if it was with you".

Riku chuckled and took her arm in his," Naturally, you're a girl".

"Huh"?

"Nothing, just follow me".

Agatha walked with Riku in a sort of glitter filled daze, for the first ten minutes, before she began to feel that they were not alone. She began to hear the sound of hushed voices and hurried footsteps coming from behind them.

The first time she looked around she saw no one, but at the second glace ,she saw a group of girl's hurrying to get out of sight.

"Riku", she said, softly," I think we are being followed."

" Don't worry", said Riku, not even turning to look," it's just my fanclub. They follow me everywhere. That's why I never use public restrooms. Those girl's have no shame".

"But why do they follow you"?

"They love me. It has to do with my unbelievable good looks and tragic past. But don't feel jealous. You're the only girl I would take with me to the Bay View Restaurant".

"Is it a good restaurant"? ,

"I don't know", said Riku," I been waiting to find the perfect girl to take".

"Well, thank you", said Agatha," but I feel a little funny with all those girls trailing after us".

"Oh, sorry, I'll take care of them", said Riku, turning to his fanclub." Now girl's you know what the restraining order said about you following me around. And besides you are making my date feel uncomfortable".

"But you let us follow you on all your other dates", moaned one of his fangirls.

"No more nonsense girls, just go back to gathering around my house like you always do and quit cluttering up the streets".

All the girls gave a groan of disappointment, but finally turned around and left. Riku shook his head, before turning his attention back to Agatha.

"I'm sorry about all this", he sighed." It can be trifle annoying at times".

"Well, I guess I can't get too angry", she said." I mean, you are gorgeous".

"Thank you", said Riku, with a smile." I appreciate you honesty."

Before Agatha could make a reply, Riku quickly ushered her they the doors of the restaurant.

It was a beautiful place; the very essence of elegance. It had enormous chandeliers that shone a soft light, reflected on the mirrored walls. It had polished marble floors and in the corner was an ornate fire place, giving a soft glow to the darken rooms.

It was so elegant that Agatha felt she was not dressed up enough. In fact, she didn't think she owned an outfit classy enough for this place.

"I wish you told me we were going to a place this fancy", said Agatha."I feel underdressed".

"Don't worry you look fine," said Riku." Besides, when you're with me, nobody will be wasting time looking at you".

"Gee, thanks", said Agatha, dryly.

"I made sure we got a table by window", said Riku, ignoring her last commit." A perfect place for a perfect date".

"That's sweet", said Agatha," but I'm far from perfect".

"I was talking about me".

As the approached the reception area, the maitre 'd smiled at Riku and said, "Welcome back! It's good to see you again".

"Again? I thought you said this was your first time here"! accused Agatha.

Riku looked around the restaurant, before saying," you know I might have been here once before".

"Only once? Then how come he knows your name"?

"It's a very common name",said Riku, with a shrug.

"Would you like your usual table, sir", said the mantra'd.

"Let me guess", said Agatha, turning to Riku," it's a very common table".

"Well, perhaps I have been here a few times," said Riku," but you're the only _girl_ I'd take here."

"Hey, Riku', exclaimed the waiter, as he came to lead them to their table.

"Even the waiters know your name", sighed Agatha.

"No, this is Tidus," said Riku," he goes to the same high school as me".

"Wow", said Tidus," Where do you find all these pretty girls you bring here"?

"He also has a very big mouth", scowled Riku," just show us to our table, okay".

"Your usual table"?

"Yes, now hurry," shouted Riku, shoving Tidus forward.

"Why do I have to show you, you know where it is", said Tidus.

Riku ignored that comment, and guided Agatha safely to the back of the restaurant. Riku got several greetings from different waiters and even the manger stepped out of his office to say "hi". Judging from

By the time that Agatha was finally seated, she felt a bit peeved. Just how many girls had come here with Riku? Judging from the familiarity he had with the staff, it had to be in the hundreds.

"What would you like to drink, Riku"? said Titus, taking out his notebook, you're..."

"If you say 'usual', I'll punch you", Riku threatened.

"...favorite," Tidus finished, with a smirk.

"Fine," growled Riku.

"And you ,miss"? Tidus asked Agatha.

"Just give me what you usually give Riku dates. I don't want to feel out of place", she said with a sigh.

When the waiter left, she turned to give Riku the dirtiest glare she possible manages.

Riku gave her a sheepish grin, before saying," Now I know what you're thinking? But it's not my fault? After all I never wanted to date any of those other girls".

"Let me guess, someone put a gun to you head and made you go out with them and then made you lie to me about the whole thing".

"I wasn't lying...well not exactly. What I meant to say was, you were the only girl I really wanted to take on a date. The other girls were just a matter of duty".

"Go on, I would just love to hear you explanation".

"I'm one of those characters who doesn't have any set relationships and the fact that I am drop, dead, gorgeous makes me fodder for all kinds of fanbased relational mashups. I have been linked together with just about every character out there.

Why once someone actual matched me up with my own replica? That would be like me being in love with myself! Can, you imagine that"?

"Yeah, that would be ridiculous," said Agatha, sarcastically. ,

"That why I signed up for this dating site. So I could meet someone like you".

"Really"?

"Yes, I always wanted to go out with someone who was gorgeous, with perfect smile, and dazzle blue eyes."

"Riku, would you quit looking into that mirror", said Agatha, dryly.

"Oh, sorry about that. Sometime I have a hard time concentrating because..." he paused and looked away from her," of my dark and forbidden past".

Suddenly Agatha heart softened as she gazed at Riku's eyes, which were filled with misery.

"Can you tell me about it"? she whispered.

"I think I can trust you", said Riku, his voice almost a sob. " I was not always the heartbroken wretch you see before you. Once, I was young and the only thing I longed for was adventure. Then I became hungry for power and I was seduced by the darkness.

I became a prisoner of the darkness and was held captive in its icy grasp. I thought that there was no hope for me. I fought and fought, till my weary heart bleed within me. ,

Finally, I was able to, once again, return back to the home I once despised. Now it is the only sanctuary I have from the shadow that haunts me even now."

"Oh, you poor thing", said Agatha, almost in tears.

"I don't want pity! Even now I seek redemption from my sordid mistakes. I must do more! I must suffer more! I must... cut off all my beautiful hair", finished Riku, dramatically.

"What"? said Agatha.

"I must cut off all my hair and I must do it now! Quick we must go to a barbershop at once"! said Riku, jumping to his feet.

"But we haven't even eaten yet"!

"How can you think about eating when my only hope of atoning for my past mistake, lies at the barbershop"! said Riku. "We can come back as soon as I finish".

Riku grabbed her hand, dragged her out of her seat and proceeded to hurry her out of the restaurant.

The mantre 'd did not seem a bit surprised at their departure. He just waved as they passed and told them he would keep their order waiting for them.

Fortunately, there was a barber shop right across from the restaurant, but unfortunately, it was still open.

Riku rushed through the doors of the barbershop to where the receptionist desk was. An old man was sitting behind the counter, reading a newspaper.

"How can I help you"? he asked.

"I want to get a haircut, right away", said Riku.

"Well, I don't usually cut girl's hair", he said," but if you're in a rush..."

"I'm a boy," said Riku.

"You really do need a haircut," said the old man . "Go sit in that chair right over there and I'll get right to it".

"Riku, do you think that this is such a good idea"? asked Agatha.

"I must do it"! said Riku." I must sacrifice my dashing good looks for the sake of atonement."

"I'm ready ", the old barber said." It won't take but a minute to rid you of this wooly mane".

It took less than fifteen minutes for the barber to rid Riku of his long, flowing mantle of hair.

Agatha thought that it looked rather nice, and was just about to make some flattering remark, when she heard the sound of several screams coming from the back of the store.

She turned around to see Riku's fanclub looking at him with pale faces and weeping eyes.

"What have you done"? screamed one of the fangirls.

"Riku's beautiful hair is gone", cried another one.

"I think it looks nice," interrupted Agatha.

"She the one who did this to him"! shouted yet another fangirl.

"Get her!" they shouted in unison.

Before Agatha could say another word the group of girls grabbed her, hoisted her on their shoulders and carried her towards the door.

"Help"! Agatha screamed." Someone, call the police"!

"Ah man", said Riku, running after her," not again"!

_I have nothing against Riku, it's just that he's so darn pretty, it annoys me!_

_I'm looking for a new name for Scrooge's date service. Any ideas?_


	6. Nicole vs Zexion

_As of now, I have seventeen date request still to do and I only get an hour a day to write. So if I haven't done your date yet, I will get to it, just give me time. I doing most of the date by order I receive by e-mail, unless they are repeating characters, and then I am saving them for later chapters. Please, just keep reading and I promise I will get to your date eventually._

**Nicole vs. Zexion**

Scrooge had looked at the computer installation manual thoroughly and yet he did not understand a single one. What is the Ethernet cord? What the heck was a modem? How could these instruction be written in English and yet he could understand any of it.

"Uncle Scrooge ", said Huey," have you set up your new computer yet"?

"Almost", said Scrooge, hiding the computer manual under his chair.

" Uncle Scrooge, you don't even have your computer out of your box yet".

"Do I need to?" asked Scrooge." It didn't say that in the instructions, at least, I don't think it did".

"Why didn't you just let Cid install the computer"? Huey asked.

"And let him think that I'm old fart and don't know what I'm doing".

"That's right, Uncle Scrooge! You sit here for hours and lose business. That will show him"," laughed Huey.

"Hilarious," scowled Scrooge." Instead of wasting time being witty, you can go get Dewy to help me but this blasted computer together"!

"No way! This is his day to park cars. Besides, I know just as much about computers as he does".

"If you know so much, then set this thing up for me"! said Scrooge, handing the computer manual to his nephew.

"But at the rate you're paying me, it would have been cheaper to have Cid install it".

"I don't want to hear it," said Scrooge, covering his ears with his hands." I never thought my pride would stand in the way of my wallet. It is a dark day, indeed".

Scrooge's mourning period was cut short when a young woman entered into Scrooge's Love Connection. She looked a little frazzled as she walked through the door and she was clasping a folder so tightly in her hand, that it had been crumpled.

"Are you okay, lass"? asked Scrooge, noticing her frazzled appearance.

"I guess so", she said, looking rather dazed." I rented a car from the Timeless River Car Rentals and it turned into a heartless and tried to attack me".

"That place should be run out of business for having merchandise like that", said Scrooge." It makes it hard for an honest business, like this one".

"Are you kidding"? said Huey.

"Get me Nicole's date information!" shouted Scrooge, before turning his attention back to the young woman. "I had my nephew Dewy, print it out yesterday".

"This is my first time using a dating service", said Nicole." I wouldn't have normally, but Mari recommended you highly".

"Another satisfied customer," said Scrooge.

"At least she was after the settlement," said Huey, bringing in the folder.

Scrooge grabbed the folder from his nephew and gave him a dirty look, before handing the folder to Nicole.

There was a photo of a young man clipped to the front of the folder. He had light grey hair and pale eyes, which were hidden under his messy bangs. His expression was of boredom and of the keen desire to be away from whoever was taking the picture.

She opened the folder and saw a form just like the one she had filled out. However, instead of answers for any of the questions, each line simply said "continue on next page'. She turned the page and was amazed at what she saw. Instead of simply answering the question he had written an essay length explanations of why he choose this answer, facts to support his answer, the effects it might have in the present age, and changes it might cause to the future.

"What is all this"? Nicole asked." How can he write a six paragraphs answer about he's age?"

"Maybe he just really wanted you to know him", said Scrooge.

"It would take me a week to read all this and it says my date is today at six".

"Just glance through it and I'm sure you will find out all you need to know about him", said Scrooge.

"I hope your right", sighed Nicole.

"Making people happy the only reason I do this", said Scrooge." Now will that be munny, check, or charge"?

Nicole waited nervously outside Scrooge's business for her date to show up. She hadn't had time to read half of his form and she felt rather overwhelmed by the answer she had read. Was this guy really her age? Was he going to be interesting or just someone who talks your ear off? Maybe she should text one of her friends and have one them think up a fake emergency to get her out of her date.

Before she could even pick up her phone, she saw a tall, thin man, with long blond hair, dragging her date behind him. She could see that they were both wearing the same outfit; matching black cloaks with hoods.

I wonder if the belong to some kind of cult or gang"? thought Nicole." Maybe it's a father and son mafia outfit".

"Sorry we're a little late", the blond hair man said." I had to pry him away from the castle".

"I think that crow bar you used was a bit dramatic", scowled Zexion.

"'Whatever it takes', is my motto"!

"I thought it was 'torture the young'", said Zexion, sarcastically.

"Making you go on a date with a nice girl, like this, is hardly torture," the man said.

He then turned to Nicole," Hello, my name Vexen and this is Zexion".

"Nice to meet you", said Nicole." I'm looking forward to our date. Where exactly are we going?"

"I think they opened a Barnes and Nobles, a couple of blocks..."

"Oh no, you don't, young man" interrupted Vexen," you spend too much time around books as it is. You to take this young lady out to eat and whatever other place she like to go."

"I not really hungry, but I would love to get coffee and desserts somewhere", said Nicole.

"I guess that's okay," said Zexion, with a shrug.

"Then it settled," said Vexen," But before I go, Zexion, I'll take your kindle, iPad, and smart phone, as well as that book you got hidden in your hood".

"What!" shouted Zexion." Would you like me to cut open an artery so you can suck my blood".

"Stop being dramatic and hand it over", said Vexen.

Zexion reluctantly reached into his cloak and handed him all he's devices as well as reaching into his hood and pulling out a large book.

"How many pockets does he have in that thing?" asked Nicole, looking at Zexion in wonder.

"What if I have to call you"? Zexion asked.

"If there is any problem's, I'm giving this young lady my number. Goodbye now!" said Vexen.

"Your father seems nice," said Nicole as she watched Vexen leave.

"He's not my father; he's a mad scientist who gives life to non-living creatures", said Zexion, he's voice just above a whisper." He goes at night, and digs up the dead and brings them up to his laboratory. There he sews the bodies together and creates a new being and harnesses nature itself to bring his creations to life."

"Wait a second," interrupted Nicole," isn't that story of Frankenstein?"

"Huh?" said Zexion," oh, yeah. I guess some of it's from that book. I sometimes confuse real life with books I've read. But the first part of it was true."

"Yeah, sure it was," said Nicole, doubtfully," Anyway let's get this date started."

"You want to walk or should we take a gummy taxi?"

"Let's walk. I have already had enough bad car experience to last me a while."

"Yes, I've had trouble with a car before. I had a 1958 Plymouth Fury, I called Christine ..."

"Wait a minute. Wasn't that a Steven King novel?" said Nicole.

"Was it?" Zexion pondered. "Well, maybe it was. I do like his stories. There is nothing like reading a good book."

"I beginning to think that's all you do," sighed Nicole.

"I wish ! But the others always make me do unnecessary stuff, like eat, bath and sleep. What a waste.

"The others? You mean your family?"

"No way! We just all live in the same building."

"Is it a boy's dormitory?"

"Almost. There is one girl living there with us?"

" One girl?" gasped Nicole. "How guys are living there?

"Twelve."

"Well, that must be cozy," said Nicole, in disbelief.

"Hardly," said Zexion. "That woman's crazy."

"Well, living with twelve guys would do that to you." said Nicole, shaking her head.

"You do say the strangest things," said Zexion.

"I say strange things? scowled Nicole. "You could be the poster child for the Twilight Zone."

"Was that the romance with vampires? It was an awful book; so silly and unrealistic."

"Kind of like this date", said Nicole under her breath.

"Here we are", said Zexion, ignoring her last comment.

"Isn't this Barnes and Nobles"? said Nicole.

"The Starbucks is in the Barnes and Nobles", said Zexion, with a triumphant smile.

"Clever", said Nicole, as Zexion open the door for her.

"It comes from reading," he smirked.

As they walked in the store Zexion took a deep breath and said," I just love that smell".

"I like the smell of coffee too," said Nicole.

"I'm talking about the smell of new books. It's the best! Of course, old books have a nice smell to. I just love books", said Zexion.

"Love? It looks like lust to me? I even think you have started to drool".

"Am not", said Zexion, wiping his chin.

"If you think you can ditch me to spend the rest of the date looking at books, then you've got another think coming", threaten Nicole. "Don't forget I've got that Vexen guy's number".

"Alright, already", said Zexion. "Starbucks is over there and we can go get our coffee, okay"?

"That better ", said Nicole as she hurried over to the long line in the coffee shop.

Though the book shop was crowded the coffee shop only had a few people waiting in line. In front of them was a woman and her son, who seemed about six or seven years old.

The boy turn around to look at Zexion and he's eyes went wide and he turned to his mother and said," look mom, it's a vampire".

His mother glanced behind her for a moment, and then turns to the little boy and said, "That's not a vampire, honey, that's just a teenager".

"But why is he dressed so weird"? said the little boy.

"They all do that ", she said."Remember that picture I showed you of your father in a mullet".

"Yeah, that was scary", said the little boy. "Mom, I don't want to be a teenager."

"That makes two of us", she said.

Nicole laughed and said," He's right. Mullet's were pretty scary."

"You think that's bad," said Zexion. "One of the guys I know is still wearing that hairstyle".

"Hey, you said something that didn't have to do with books", said Nicole.

"So?"

"Let's make a pact that you won't mention books for the rest of this date".

"Sure", said Zexion, with a shrug," No problem".

Nicole and Zexion got their coffee and sat and the nearest empty table they could find. Nicole could see the Zexion was trying very hard not to look over at the rows of books to the left of them.

"Why don't we start by you telling me about your family", said Nicole.

"I live with my mother, father and four sisters. My mother wanted me to marry someone rich because our house will be deeded to my father's cousin..."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Nicole," isn't that 'Pride and Prejudice'"?

"Oh, yeah, I guess your right", said Zexion. "What I meant to say is, I am a millionaire in love with married woman. I look across the water where a green light shines from the dock..."

"That's 'The Great Gatsby'", said Nicole, with a sigh.

"I meant, I am a poor young archer, whose been chosen to play in a game where only one can survive..."

"That's Hunger Games"!

"I'm really an orphaned wizard..."

"That does it"! shouted Nicole. "Don't you even know the difference between real life and what you read? I came here for a date not a lecture on your favorite novels of all time"!

"If I give you a wild, passionate, kiss will you tell Vexen we had a successful date"?Zexion pleaded.

Nicole paused for a few seconds before saying," deal".

_I based Zexion character somewhat on myself, who is a rabid book lover. _

_I'm sorry this fanfiction took so long but I had to write it twice, as it somehow got erased._


	7. Micheal vs Namine

**Micheal vs Namine**

Scrooge sat in front of his computer, his eyes glazed over in pure pleasure. He had found one of those sites which had something called online games. At first he had not been very interested, but then he found games for people who love money. He found a great game called "The King of Wall Street." The winner of the game would own all the stocks in the entire world. He had been playing for ten consecutive hours.

"Uncle Scrooge", scolded Louie," are you still playing that game?"

"I've only been playing for a few minutes", said Scrooge.

"A few minutes! You've been there so long your starting to attract flies"!

"I'll been done soon",mumbled Scrooge, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"But we just got a form from a new client"!

Scrooge didn't even reply to his nephew, he just waved his hand in Louie general direction.

"A client, Uncle Scrooge", said Louie," with real munny".

"Did you say real munny"? asked Scrooge, turning around with such eagerness that he nearly fell off his chair.

"I knew that would snap you out of it", laughed Loiue."He sent us this last week".

Scrooge took the form from his nephew and looked over it carefully. "This is the first time we've had a lad requesting a did the computer match him up with"?

"Namine",said Louie.

"She's a sweet lass," said Scrooge." They should have a wonderful time together".

"He called to say he would be a little late in meeting us", said Louie.

"What was he's excuse"?

"It seemed he parked his gummy ship right next to a kindergarten and while he was out shopping, the kids came out on recess and ate it".

"That's the problem with gummy ships", Scrooge said with a sigh."It's got great mileage but an alluring taste".

"Remember when we boys ate your gummy ship", said Louie. "Boy were you ever mad"!

"Yes, and you all were sick for three days",laughed Scrooge.

"It was too much sugar for three little ducks to handle", said Louie, laughing along.

The door opened and a young man walked into the office. He seemed a little worn out and it was no wonder, considering all he had been through.

"I'm sorry, I'm late", he said, flopping down in the nearest chair.

"We heard about your gummy ship and those kindergarten children", said Scrooge.

"Fortunately, it is covered by my insurance, but I have to use a rental until they can get me a new one".

"Your lucky", said Scrooge,"we didn't have the child consumption clause when I was your age".

"At least you didn't have to pay when we got our stomachs pumped",said Louie.

" Did you get the form I sent you? asked Micheal, changing the subject.

"Yes, and here is all the information on your date",said Scrooge, handing him a folder.

Micheal looked at the cover of the folder where he saw the photo of a cute young woman smiling into the camera. She had shoulder length blond hair, soft blue eyes, and a sweet smile.

Michel leafed through the file and noticed that her name was Namine and she was around his age. She also loved art and everything associated with it.

"Should I pick her up in front of this office"? asked Micheal.

"Yes, at six o' clock", said Scrooge.

"That will give me time to pick up my new rental. I'm getting it from a place called Timeless River Car Rental".

"Lad", said Scrooge," if you're smart you'll pick some place else."

Micheal return to Scrooge's later that evening. He felt a little nervous meeting a girl through a dating service, but he had got the recommendation for this place from Mari and he respected her opinion.

After all, she had tried this service herself and had a successful date.

Funny though, she never talked about that date and when Micheal asked her about it, she would get a strange twitch in the right of her eye and keep repeating,"remember the money, remember the money".

He wasn't sure why she acted that way, but he still trusted her judgement. After all it wasn't like she was getting paid to recommend this date service, right?

Micheal thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice from behind him,"Are you Micheal"?

Micheal turned around to see Namine, who was even prettier then her picture. She was dressed all in white and the only color she wore was on a pair of pale blue sandals. She carried a large sketch pad under her arm and pencil behind her ear.

"You must be Namine", said Micheal." I read that you were an artist, but I didn't expect to see you here with your sketch pad".

"I carry it with me wherever I go. I never know when I might find something inspiring to draw".

"But aren't we going to the movies," he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Uh, huh", she said." You see, I belong to the AIMAC, that stand for Art In Movie Archive Club and tonight is their monthly movie night."

"What does that mean"?

"The local theatre will be featuring a movie based on the life of an acclaimed artist. Tonight will be "Lust for Life," based on the life of Van Gough".

"But I already bought us tickets for Star Trek Into Darkness".

"You can see that another time.I'm sure you will like this movie better".

"You think so"? said Micheal, looking at her with doubt in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, it's suppose to be a beautiful film".

"But I really want to see this movie".

Namine turned and looked at Micheal with her large, brilliant blue eyes and Micheal felt his resolve began to weaver. She lowered her eyes and then looked at him again though her long thick lashes. Finally she bit on lower lip and whispered," Please".

At this point Micheal felt he would have allowed her to stick his neck in a noose and pull the trap door.

"Okay", he said, in a dreamy voice.

" The theatre is only a few blocks away from here. We can walk if you want", she said, with a smile.

" Alright, but I get lost pretty easily, so you better take my hand", said Michel, slyly.

Later that evening an annoyed Namine march out of the theatre with a sheepish looking Micheal trailing behind her.

"I can't believe you slept through almost all of the movie"! she griped.

"What kind of movie was that anyway? Nothing interesting happened! No car chases, no shoot outs,and no sex. How can you watch that garbage"?

"It happens to be the story of a man's struggles between creative genius and insanity. You would have seen that, if you had kept your eyes open for more than fifteen minute"!

"I did see the part where he cut his ear off", said Micheal.

"Wasn't that scene so dramatic"! she said, placing her hands over her heart.

"You know what would have been really cool,"said Micheal with a gleam in his eyes."If he would have rubbed his bloody ear across one of his canvases and paint would have mixed in his wound. Then suddenly, he was transformed into some sort of mutant who could create all kinds of destruction with a cursed bloody paintbrush"!

"Why not through in the ghost of Michelangelo and Leonardo Da Vinci while you're at it," scowled Namine.

"Yeah, that would be cool"! shouted Micheal.

"I was kidding", said Namine,placing her hand to her forehead." You know there are plenty of great films that have no action scenes or computer graphics".

"But those movies are so confusing. I don't want to waste time remember character's names and listening to all that dialogue".

" Why waste time learning anything, when you can have constant movement and flashing lights", said Namine, sarcastically.

"So I'm not artsy-fartsy like you are," said Micheal. " At least I see movies that most people actually like."

"I am not artsy-fartsy," said Namine. " I'm just cultured."

"Alright, then my cultured lady, how about we quite arguing and go get some ice cream," said Micheal ,pointing to an ice cream pallor near by.

"Okay," said Namine, smiling again.

"While we wait you can show me your sketch book", said Micheal.

"You really want to see it?" said Namine.

"Of course," said Micheal, leading her into the ice cream parlor.

They ordered their ice cream and sat down at a cozy little table in the back of the ice cream parlor. Namine was a little reluctant at first to let Micheal see her drawings, but after Micheal assured her he would love her pictures, she finally agreed.

Michel slowly looked over the sketch book, while Namine nervously sipped her root beer float.

After looking over about fifty different pictures, he looked up at Namine, who asked," what do you think of them"?

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Well, if your five or six years old, then these are really good".

Namine gasped and then placed one of her hand's over her heart. "You don't like my pictures"?

"Well, I mean, look at these", he said, turning the sketchbook around so she could see. "The characters are not exactly proportional and they don't even have any real features. There's no background or even shading. I mean, come on, there all drawn in crayon"!

Namine looked up at him and her eyes grow large and her lip began to quiver. Michel watch in horror as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"You're not going to cry, are you"? he whimpered.

At that moment Namine placed her hands over her eyes and burst into tears.

"I'm a complete failure in everything I do. I will simply fade into nothingness and just be a nobody", she sobbed.

Micheal dropped the sketchbook on the table and rushed over to the crying Namine. He placed his hand on her back, patting her in a comforting manner and tried to get her to quite crying.

"Namine, I'm sorry," he said, his voice dripping with panic. " I really do like your pictures".

"You're just saying that," she said, crying even harder.

"No, I love you're pictures", said Michel, desperate to stop her crying. "I even get one of them tattooed to my arm".

"Really?" asked Namine, with a sniff.

"Of coarse",said Michel.

Namine wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. Micheal gave a sigh of relief, when she had finally stop crying.

Namine stood up and grabbed Michel arm, pulling him up from the chair.

"Common let's hurry"! she said.

"Hurry?" said Michel, dazed by her sweet smile. "Where are we going"?

"There's a tatoo parlor right next door!"

_Poor Michel, branded for the sake of love._

_Thank you for the ideas you sent me for Scrooge's dating service, they were all good, but my friend Karen came up with a one,\ which I liked the best. Stay tuned to next story to see what it is._


	8. Hanako Hategadu vs Ventus

_Hanako sent me a ton of information about herself. It made this very intresting to write._

**Hanako Hategadu vs Ventus**

Mari Kazara paused in fear as stood in door way. The place beyond this door contains memories; bitter cruel memories that haunted her like an unforgiving banshee. She wanted to run, to leave this place behind her and disappear from the stranglehold it possessed over her heart and mind.

But if she ran now, she would always be a slave in its oppressive clutch. No, she had to fight! She had a reason now for fighting, for facing this vile colossus and submerging victorious.

She had to...get enough money to buy a Playstation 4!

"Scrooge", said Mari rushing through the door,"I'm here"!

"Mari"! said Scrooge," Come right in. We are just having a staff meeting".

Scrooge and his three nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie all sat around a large table with their laptops in front of them. Scrooge was sitting at the head of the table with drinking out of a coffee cup that had W_orld Greatest Uncle _on it, with the word greatest crossed off and replaced with richest.

"What's this all about anyway"? said Mari, sitting next to Louie.

"We finally convinced Uncle Scrooge to change the name of this place", said Huey.

"Who want an establishment named after some old dating show", said Dewy.

"We want a name that is cool and interesting", said Louie.

"Maybe a name to lull them into a false sense of security, as they unwittingly fall in to a carefully laid trap of which will cost them months of therapy to get over," scowled Mari.

"Exactly", said Scrooge.

"How about the Padded Cell Dating Service"? said Mari.

"That should bring in business", said Louie, dryly.

"I have already decided on this name and here it is," said Scrooge, holding up a sign.

"Date's R' Us," read Mari," well that's original".

"All in favor of making this our new name say 'aye'", said Scrooge.

"Aren't we going to discuss this"? asked Louie.

"If you want to stay here longer", said Scrooge.

"Say 'aye' duck, or I'll break your arm", threatened Mari.

"Sounds good to me, right guys", said Louie, looking at Mari in fear.

"Well, then it's settled", said Scrooge," and just in time. We have a costumer coming in just a few minutes".

"Poor thing", said Mari.

"Just because you had a bad date doesn't mean that you should pity all our costumers".

"Did you see what happen to your last costumer"? asked Mari

"So Namine convinced him to get a tattoo",said Scrooge, shrugging his shoulders." He wouldn't be the first guy to do something stupid for a girl".

"Have you seen the tattoo?" Mari screeched." It looks like a unicorn threw up a rainbow on him."

" Sounds like a cool tattoo to me", said Louie.

" Nobody asked you", scowled Mari.

" I wouldn't worry", said Scrooge. "This girls is just your typical, average female going out with your typical, average, guy."

"Let me see that form", said Mari, reaching for folder in Scrooge's hand.

"I can't let you see this, its confidential", said Scrooge holding the folder out of her reach.

"Then just tell me about her", insisted Mari.

"I guess that would be fine", said Scrooge.

"How on earth is that any different"? asked Louie.

"That's two, duck", said Mari," don't make me count to three".

"What happens when you get to three"? asked Dewy.

"No one alive knows", she threatened." Now tell me about that new customer".

"Her name is Hanako Hategadu and she lives in Shibuya, Japan. She is a part of something called the Reaper Games and it must have been stressful because it made her lose her ability to speak".

"How is she going to communicate with her date"? asked Huey.

"She carries around an electric device she writes on, giving her the ability to communicate".

"Who is her date?" asked Mari.

"She going with Ventus", said Huey." Here's his picture".

"Ah, he's adorable", said Mari, smiling at his photo. "I guess their date will be fine".

Suddenly the door flew open behind them and a young girl rushed into the building. It had to be Hanako because the first thing she did was take a small device from her pocket and type on it furiously.

It read, "Sorry I'm late is Ventus here yet"?

"She already knows who her date is"? asked Mari.

"I sent here the information to her early because she said she could only get a few hours off", said Scrooge.

"Tough job"? asked Mari.

"I have to go back to the Reaper Games", she wrote.

" I'm not sure what sport this Reaper Game thing is, but only giving you a few hours to go on a date is ridiculous. You should remember that life is short and take more time for yourself or you'll work yourself to death", said Mari.

"Too late, I'm already dead," she wrote.

Mari turned a little pale and grabbed Scrooge's arm and whispered," Scrooge, this girl thinks she's a ghost"!

"I don't judge a person based on their religion", said Scrooge. "Besides, she has paid me in advanced and that always is a good sign of character".

The door flew open again and this time the cute, blonde boy she had seen in the photo rushed through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said," I had to help some mice make a dress for a servant girl."

"Say what?" said Mari

"You just in time to meet your date," said Scrooge. "This is Hanako and this is Ventus."

"Hello," she wrote.

"Hi," Ventus said, " My glider is in the shop. I hope you don't mind taking the gummy shuttle ."

Hanako nodded her head that it was fine and then turned around and waved goodbye to Scrooge.

"See ya," said Ventus grabbing Hanako arm and rushing through the door.

"Cute couple," said Scrooge.

"She thinks she's dead and he spends his time making dresses with mice and all you can call them is cute?"scowled Mari.

After a stuffy ride in the gummy shuttle Hanako and Ventus squeeze their way out of the and into an unpopulated wooded area.

"Man, that was one rough ride," said Ventus.

"Who were all those freaks,"Hanako wrote.

"Sorry about that," said Ventus," I decide to use the shuttle during the villains hour. The rates are a whole lot cheaper, though I have to admit, I don't think it's worth it."

"That blue guy with the fire on top of his head, really weirded me out," wrote Hanako.

"And what an attitude! You'd think he was a god or something," huffed Vantus.

Hanako took a slow look around her. From every angle all she could see was trees, trees, and more trees. It felt as if the two of them were the only people for miles around.

She turned and looked at Ventus suspiciously and wrote," Why exactly are we alone here in the middle of nowhere?"

" It pretty isn't it", said Ventus, giving her a big smile.

"You better not be getting any ideas, minster", she wrote, " because I know magic that will melt the flesh off your bones".

"I'm just here to take you out to dinner", said Ventus, backing away from her a little.

"Where exactly were you planning to take me"?

"There is a restaurant close by, I'm sure you will like it", said Ventus.

"A restaurant ? Out in the middle of nowhere like this"?

"No, it's true", insisted Ventus," I met this really sweet girl here named Snow White and believe it or not she's a princess",

"Are you taking me to some kind of theme park restaurant where the waitress all dress in tutus?

"No, it's nothing like that, because she's a _real _princess. But she found life at the castle to be a little dull, so she opened up a restaurant and she manages it with seven friends, who use to mine for diamonds".

"Let me get this straight," Hanako wrote," A girl who could have anything she wants and her friends who are also filthy rich, decide to spend their time running a restaurant"?

"Yeah, and the prince works there too," said Ventus.

"That's charming."

"Oh, you know him," said Ventus." He's a nice guy, but a bit old fashion. The restaurants is really awesome, I know you will love it. I made reservations for six and that gives us..."

Ventus look down at his right wrist but he saw it was bare and then looked at his other wrist but no watch there, either. He quickly grabbed Hanako wrist to see is she had a watch and when he grabbed her wrist her palm turned upwards.

Ventus gasped at what he on Hanako hand. There were large flashing numbers like you see on a stop watch. It wasn't like a tatoo because part of the numbers were changing every second.

"Wow", said Ventas," how are you doing that"?

"It's part of the Reaper Games I told you about before".

"Wouldn't it be easier to just get a watch"? Ventus asked.

"It has nothing to do with average time", wrote Hanako." It's a little hard to explain. "

"You can explain it to me later", said Ventus," right now we have to figure out what time it is".

"Why don't you just look on your cell phone"?

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that", said Ventus, taking his cell phone from his pocket.

"We only have ten minutes to get there," he said." We better hurry."

"I hate to bring this up", Hanako wrote," but I think those trees are alive".

"Ah man, why does this always happen when I'm running late. It's either. I can't find my keys, I trip over the stairs, or I have to battle killer trees. Delays, delays, delays! How am I suppose to get anything done around here"?

"Quite complaining and let's get them", Hanako wrote.

Ventas whipped out his keyblade and Hanako used her magic and they went full throttle at attacking the trees until the evil spirts inside were subduded.

"That was great Hanako", said Ventus," you really know how to fight"!

"Thanks!" wrote Hanako. "All that fighting really made me hungry."

"I forgot about dinner"! said Ventus, in a panic." We'll have to run if we want to make it"!

They took off at an exhilarated pace through the woods, battling evil on the way.(just your typical date). Finally the reached the end of the woods where they came to large castle bustling with activity.

"Isn't this a real castle"? Hanako wrote.

"Yeah, the restaurants is inside", said Ventus.

"I still feel like I am at a theme park,"Hanako wrote.

Ventus and Hanako went through the castle gates and into the large foyer of the castle. It was your typical castle with guards in armor wandering around the castle and courtiers loitering around the stately halls.

To the left of the entrance was a large sign that said "Snow and Seven Restaurant" . In the front sat a young girl who seemed to be working as maitre 'd . She was very pretty, with white skin, red lips, and hair as black as ebony.

"Hello, Ventus", she said, in a high pitched voice," you're back again".

"I thought you might like some more business", said Ventas," and I brought someone with me."

"Oh, hello there, young lady and welcome to my resteraunt"! said Snow White.

"Sorry if we're late", said Ventus," we had to cut through the woods to get here".

"You shouldn't have done that", said Snow White," it's very dangerous".

"It's okay", wrote Hanako" I'm already dead".

Snow White let out a huge fangirl squeal and said," So am I"!

"You are"? said a surprised Ventus.

"Well, I _was_ dead, but my prince kissed me and brought me back to life"! said Snow White," Maybe if Ventus were to kiss you..."

"Hey, Snow," said Ventas," I just met the girl. I not going to bring her back from the dead on our first date! Besides I think she's cute the way she is".

"It's just something to think about"! said Snow White giving him a wink." Enjoy your meal"!

A dwarf with white beard came up to the couple and said," I'll be your waiter".

"Thank you", said Ventus.

"Well, hurry it up. I don't have all day", he said.

The dwarf brought them to nearest table available and threw down their menus on the table.

"He seems rather grumpy", Hanako wrote.

"That's strange", Ventus whispered," he seemed so happy last time".

"It's getting kind of late, do you mind if we just order dessert"? asked Hanako.

"That's fine with me", said Ventus." How about the Snow White Surprise"?

"Sounds good".

" Waiter, we'll have two Snow White Surprises"! said Ventus.

The waiter grumbled a reply,took their menus and left. He returned in less than fifteen miniutes with the order that turn out to simply be apple pie à la mode.

"This looks good," said Ventus.

Hanako nodded and placed her fork into the pie and then raised a piece to her mouth. It was delicious. She smiled at Ventus and then she suddenly keeled over in her seat.

"What happen"? asked Snow White, rushing to their table.

"She just took a bite of her apple pie and passed out", said Ventus, in a panic.

"Apple pie"! squeaked Snow White. "We don't make apple pie"!

"No wonder Dopey got such an good deal from that old lady," said one of the dwarves.

"You guys never learn," said Snow White," this is the six costumer we've had end up poisoned. The prince is so busy kissing them, he's getting chap lips".

"Well, you better go get him again", said Ventus.

"Why bother", said Snow White," you can kiss her and bring her back to life."

"But I hardly know the girl", said Ventus.

"Just think of it as magical CPR," said Snow White.

Ventus shrugged his shoulders ,leaned over and kissed Hanako gently on the lips. Her eyes fluttered softly, before they opened ,she smiled sweetly, and forest animal began to gather around her.

"I did it"! said Ventus," I brought her back from the dead"!

"No, you didn't," wrote Hanako.

"What"?

"I still can't talk and I still have numbers on my hand," she wrote and pointed to the flashing numbers on her palm.

"Would you like me to try again"? said Ventus, hopefully.

"Maybe later," she wrote," I have to get back."

She rushed out of the seat and headed to the door, but turned around and waved a final farewell before disappearing.

"So she's dead, but can still walk around and do stuff," said one of the dwarves," Doesn't that make her a zombie or something?"

"Yeah", said Ventus, with a dreamy smile," She's wonderful"!

_Back from vacation and I had so much fun. I don't want to go back to work._


	9. GG vs Axel

**G.G. vs. Axel**

Mari couldn't believe that she had been duped into being secretary for Scrooge's dating service. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were going away to Junior Woodchuck's summer camp and they had roped her into filling in. She would never agreed but those ducks had been very clever about the whole thing.

First they showed her pictures of all the fun the had at Camp Pocahontas last year. There were pictures of them making necklaces out of turquoise and shells, canoeing down the rapids, and having eating contests with a the club mascot, a racoon named Meeko.

There was also picture of the head counselors, who turned out to be a blonde hunk of a man and a woman who looked liked a Native American Barbie.

If the picture of them having fun last year wasn't bad enough, those scheming ducks then whipped out a bunch of statistics on how youths, who don't attend summer camp, are more likely to enter into a life a crime, which could spiral into imprisonment and ultimately death.

I still wasn't convince until they broke out in tears and began to say that they would be brave and try not to let missing camp be a permanent scare on their unfulfilled life.

So here I was working at a place that I rated somewhere between being gored by a bull and have dental surgery without novacaine.

"Mari", said Scrooge," I need to step out for a little while. Could you answer the phone while I'm gone"?

"That what I'm here for", sighed Mari.

" Could you also print out the form of our new..."

"Victims"?

"Costumers", huffed Scrooge." And don't you dare e-mail them a warning like you did yesterday"!

"My conscience got to me", said Mari.

"People with consciences don't get Playstation 4".

"Then how come Pinocchio's getting one", pouted Mari.

"Hilarious", said Scrooge. "But just remember that you are a partner in this business and when we lose money, you lose money".

"Alright, I get it," said Mari." No more e-mails".

"I'll be back in an hour or so", said Scrooge." Keep things running until I return".

"Bring me back a sea salt ice cream", Mari said.

Mari turned back to the computer and began accessing the companies file. She found the information on the newest customer and began printing it out.

Mari glanced at the picture of their newest costumer as her photo came out of printer. She look looked liked a sweet, normal girl. It was a pity she wound up using this dating service.

The phone rang and Mari reached over and answered,"Date's R Us, this is Mari speaking. How can I help you"?

"Hey, Mari, guess who this is", said a hauntingly familiar voice.

Suddenly Mari felt herself break into a cold sweat and her throat dried up completely. No, it couldn't be him,not the source of all her despair and nightmares.

"Mari"? said the voice on the other line," Are you still there"?

"Why"? was all that Mari could manage to say.

"Scrooge called me and said that he had set up a date for me,so I will be dropping in..."

"No"! screamed Mari."Stay away"!

"Too late", said Axel as he walked into the building,"I'm already here".

"Get out", yelled Mari." I warn you if you come any closer I stab you with my earring. It's silver and it will burn your flesh".

"Are you kidding"? said Axel."Do I look like a werewolf"?

"Then take this," said Mari, picking up here sandwich and throwing it at him.

"A sandwich"? asked Axel." What's that suppose to do"?

"It's a steak sandwich. I was hoping it would pierce your heart", said Mari.

"I not a vampire either, you know. Although I would make a super sexy one", said Axel, smiling at himself in the mirror.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave"? asked Mari.

"A long lingering kiss, with a little tongue , would be nice", said Axel.

"Forget it"! shouted Mari." I've already gone through two months of therapy to get over our last date".

"I'm not here to go on a date with you, anyway", said Axel." You had you're your chance before and you blew it. There is no way I would go on another date with a girl who had me arrested for arson".

"Good", said Mari, with a sigh of relief.

"Unless you begged me",said Axel.

"Don't hold your breath", scowled Mari.

" Your loss", said Axel, with a shrug. " I'll just console myself with my new date. G.G."

"Oh, no you don't", said Mari. "You're not going to ruin another girl's life".

"You sound like your jealous to me", said Axel, giving her his signature smirk.

"What"! screeched Mari.

" I'm back," said Scrooge, walking into the room" Here's your ice cream Mari."

"Hey, Scrooge"! said Axel,putting his arm around Scrooge's shoulders.

"Axel, your here early",said Scrooge."Your date is not until this evening".

"I thought I'd thrill her and show up early", said Axel."That is, if Mari can control her jealousy and doesn't try to scratch her eyes out".

"You are insane"! Mari said, through clenched teeth.

"Coming from a woman whose going to therapy", said Axel.

Mari was about to throw something at him but Scrooge jumped in front of Axel.

"Now, Mari, try to calm yourself", said Scrooge," Remember we have a new customer coming at any minute".

" And I don't want you two girls fighting over me", said Axel." Unless your both scantily clad and pit of pudding".

" Hey, that sound profitable", said Scrooge."Can I sell tickets"?

"That's it!" said Mari picking up a chair," Now you both get it".

Before Mari could throw it at them, the door open and a young woman walked into the office. Mari recognized her as the G.G. she had seen in the photographs.

"Um," she said, gazing at Mari who was still holding up the chair," am I interrupting anything"?

"Mari was just rearranging the furniture", said Scrooge, taking the chair away from her.

"So you are my date"? asked Axel, leering at G.G." I'm Axel, got it memorized"?

"It's nice to meet you", said G.G, holding her hand out to shake.

"G.G. listen to me", said Mari," you do not want to go out with this guy".

"Don't pay attention to her", said Axel." She's just a my ex-girlfriend. I dumped her because she was so crazy jealous about everything".

"Why you.." Mari lunged at him, but Scrooge held her back.

"Don't you think you two should hurry and go on your date", said Scrooge." The gummy shuttle will be leaving at any minute".

" That's a good idea", said Axel, grabbing G.G. hand and rushing out the door.

Mari turned to Scrooge," How could you let that sweet, innocent girl go out with that monster"?

" He needed a date and he slipped me a hundred munny", said Scrooge.

"I really hate you", said Mari.

Axel and G.G. rushed to the gummy shuttle and got on board just as it was about to leave the station.

When they enter the car, all the passengers stared at Axel ,a few of them pointed and looked frightened. Suddenly everyone got up and left, leaving them alone in the car.

"Why did everyone just go like that"? asked G.G.

"Ridiculous isn't it"? said Axel." I mean, you start a fire in the engine room and everyone begins avoiding you like you have the plague".

"You start a fire in the engine room", gasped G.G.

"Just a small one", said Axel, with a shrug.

"Do you do that very often"? asked G.G., looking a little startled.

"Not really", said Axel." But you know how hard it is to break a habit. Don't worry, the only fire in this date will be in my eyes".

" You haven't even told me where we are going".

"I thought we could go to Deep Jungle and catch a movie and then go out for ice cream", said Axel.

"What movie"?

"I thought you might liked to see Labyrinth 3D"?

"I love that movie", said G.G.

"Oh ,you seen it before"?

"Lots of times", said G.G." It's one of my favorites".

"Well, if you seen it before, why don't we just sit in the back row and make out", said Axel.

"I don't thing so," said G.G., shyly," I mean I don't know you very well".

"How long would it take for you to know me"? Axel asked." Ten, maybe fifteen minutes"?

"Wow, Labyrinth is now in 3D ,huh", said G.G. changing the subject." Can't wait to see it"!

"Well, you don't have to wait because here we are", said Axel, as the shuttle came to a stop.

The doors opened and G.G. found herself stepping out into a dark, steamy jungle. In the distance she could hear the sound of strange exotic animals, but there didn't seem to be even the slightest sign of human life anywhere.

"We going to see a movie _here_"? asked G.G., looking around her with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, the campsite is just up ahead", said Axel, grabbing her hand and dragging her forward.

They were only walking for about five minutes before they arrived at very typical looking campsite. There were several tents set up together and many tables with various scientific paraphernalia scattered around.

"What is this"? asked G.G." I thought we would be going to a mall or a shopping center. How can we go to the movies here?"

"Hello is there anyone here"? shouted Axel.

"I'll be right there", said someone from inside one of the tent.

There came the sound of a crash and a slim burnet fell out of the tent. She looked up at Axel and G.G , smiled sheepishly at them, before getting up and brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Sorry about that", she said with a cute British accent." Just cleaning up the place. I'm Jane, how can I help you"?

"We're here for Rumble in the Jungle Package Deal", said Axel.

"Oh, you're the one", said Jane.

"The one"? said G.G.

"Come right in and I'll set everything up", said Jane

G.G. and Axel walked into the tent and saw that it was empty except for a few chairs and a movie projector in the back.

"This is where we're going to watch the movie"? asked G.G. ,looking around the tent.

"I guess they'll be no kissing in the back row for us", scowled Axel.

"Go ahead and sit down and I'll start the movie," said Jane.

"Where are our glasses"? asked G.G.

"Glasses"? asked Jane

"Our 3D glasses", said Axel.

"Oh, you won't need them for this show", said Jane.

"But how can we watch a 3D show without glasses?" asked G.G.

"Don't worry about it", said Jane. "On with the show"!

They were half way through the movies opening credits when they heard Jane fumbling around behind them. When the title appeared a cloud of glitter burst into the air and landed in a puddle around them.

"What was that"? asked G.G.

"Magic in 3D", said Jane

" It looks so real", said an amazed Axel.

"Axel, it is real", said G.G." Look we're covered in glittered."

"Do be fooled it's only an illusion", said Jane.

"You've got to be kidding," said G.G.

" I can almost feel the wind blowing around me," said Axel.

"She blowing at us with a fan".

" The goblins seem so close I can almost touch them".

"Jane, would you put away that sock puppet"!

"3D is so awesome"! said Axel.

"This isn't 3D, it's Rocky Horror Picture Show," scowled G.G. " Jane will you just sit down and let us enjoy the show".

" Are you sure"? asked Jane.

"Yes," said G.G.

"Okay," said Jane, as she sat back and watching the rest of the movie with them.

"Jane!" shouted G.G.," We don't need you to simulate the smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Sorry, that was me," said Axel.

"Gross"! said Jane and G.G. together.

When the movie was over Axel, G.G., Jane all walked out of the tent as the evening sun was just beginning to set through the jungle trees, awakening the animal who roam in the night.

" It's getting a bit late", said G.G. " We should hurry to the shuttle if we going to get some ice cream".

"There's no need to hurry", said Jane," we serve the ice cream over there".

"The ice cream parlor is in a tent, too?"

Without another word, Jane rushed them into the next tent and sat them down in the only table in the place. Jane then threw a table-cloth on the table and slap down a candle in the middle.

"Your waiter will be here in just a few moments", said Jane." He's new, so I'll be supervising him."

"That will be fine I..." G.G. paused, before letting out a scream.

"What's the matter"? shouted Axel.

"Our waiter is naked!" G.G. said, her face all red.

"Oh, no he's not naked", said Jane. "Tarzan is wearing a loin cloth".

"I don't want to be served our food by a guy whose only wearing a loin cloth", shouted G.G." It's not sanitary"!

"Besides G.G. doesn't want to see any guy in a loin cloth besides me", said Axel.

"Yeah," said G.G. and then pause for a second." Wait...what"?

"& #%# " said Tarzan.

"Did he just cuss me out," shouted Axel.

"No, he was speaking in his native tongue; Gorillanese", said Jane.

"Then what did he say"? said G.G.

"He said he was terrible sorry that his native garment should prove offense to you and if you wouldn't mind waiting he's replacement would be relieving his post in just a few moments. He hopes that you will enjoy you visit here at the Deep Jungle Café and wishes you a very pleasant evening."

"He said all that"? said G.G. ,staring at Tarzan.

" It's a very complicated language", said Jane." If Tarzan's leaving, I guess I'll just take your order".

"How can we order when there are no menus"? asked Axel, looking around the table.

"I'll tell you everything we have on the menu," said Jane, pulling out a pencil and a pad of paper from her pocket. "Let see we have Jungle Berry Parfait, Jungle Berry Sherbert, Jungle Berry Surprise, Jungle Berry Blast..."

"Wait a second", interrupted G.G. ," are all the flavors Jungle Berry?"

"That's all we have here", said Jane.

"I'll take a Jungle Berry Blast", said Axel.

"I guess I'll have the same", said G.G.

"Two Jungle Berry Blast coming right up", said Jane. " Look your new waitress is here, I'll have her bring your order".

"She's our waitress"! exclaimed G.G. "She can't be our waitress"!

"Is something wrong"? asked Jane.

"She's a monkey"! shouted G.G.

"Actually, I think she's a gorilla", said Axel.

"What difference does it make"? said G.G." An animal will be touching our food. How can you be okay with that"?

"Look, I'll bring out your food", said Jane," Will that be okay?"

"It will be fine," said Axel." Sorry my dates so picky".

"I don't belive all this," said G.G.," first you drag me out to the jungle, then we go to a tent and watch a movie where the projectionist throws stuff at us, now we are the only costumers in this entire place and we're being waited on by animals!"

"Yeah," said Axel, with a smile." Best seventy-five cents I spent in my whole life!

_I actually was laughing as I was writing this! Axel is such a fun character to write about! If you love this fanfiction be sure to tells me_! _I love reviews!_


	10. Fate vs Vanitas

**Fate vs. Vanitas**

Mari gazed across the sea as each sapphire wave reached it sea foam hand to kiss the golden sand. The seagulls swarmed above her in a chaotic dance as if they desired to call the ancient gods of the sea from there long slumber to rise again and rule the waves.

Mari rose from the soft bed of sand and walked, as if in a trace, toward the haunting call of the sea. The wind caressed her face, like a kiss of comfort and encouraging her to follow it's voice.

But then the wind change and it grew more violent, grabbing hold of her in its unyielding arms, pushing her forward against her will. Then the sea turned red, yellow and orange, as if it had swallowed the setting sun in all it's glory.

Then heat, scorching heat, surround her, choking the very breath from her lungs. Flames danced before her eyes, traping her in pit of flames.

Then from the heart of flames emerged a form; a dark shadow, clothed in fire and came toward her reaching out his hand as if to burn his presence into her very soul.

He's fingertips touched her face and he spoke in a voice, hallow and empty as a grave of sailor buried as sea.

"Hey baby, you want to make out"!

"Mari, Mari, wake up"! shouted Scrooge.

"What's going on"? asked Mari in a daze.

"You were asleep at your desk and suddenly you started screaming".

"Sorry, I guess I was having another nightmare. I haven't been sleeping very well at home".

"Well, you're no good to me here if your going to sleep all day. We will have a customer coming in soon, but after she leaves I want you to go home".

"Did G.G. make it back from the hospital okay"? asked Mari.

"Yeah, who would have thought she was allergic to jungle berries", said Scrooge.

"What do you expect when you let that fiend Axel take a girl out. I don't know why you even keep him on file", said Mari.

"He should have the same chance for love as everyone else".

"The only chance he should have is a head start from a loaded gun".

"Mari, just because he wasn't your preference..."

"Preference has nothing to do with it. Axel is insane and that's all there is to it".

"I don't have time to sit here and argue with you", said Scrooge." We have a new costumer coming in and I want you to be on your best behavior".

"Not another date with Axel", said Mari.

"Of course not", said Scrooge."You know this fanfiction wouldn't repeat a character again so soon".

"Oh, yeah I forgot", said Mari." Who is this new costumer"?

"Here is her picture".

Mari looked at the picture of the young girl that Scrooge gave her. She was very pretty young woman with brilliant eyes and nice smile.

" Hey, she's really cute", said Mari. "I hope you didn't set her up with some weirdo ".

"No," said Scrooge, slowly.

"Scrooge why are you not looking me in the eye"? asked Mari." What's wrong with this guy"?

"Nothing"! said Scrooge, defensively.

"You are lying"! said Mari." If you were Pinocchio your nose would be 10 feet by now".

"Will you just leave the details up to me"? said Scrooge.

"Don't you dare set another girl up with a crazy date or so help me..."

"Am I interrupting anything", said a strange voice from behind them.

The both turned around to see Fate staring at them with a puzzled expression on her face.

"We were just practicing for our companies' play," said Scrooge," It's a musical."

"Don't you dare set another girl up with a crazy date or so help me," sang Mari.

"So help me, so help me", Scrooge sang along.

"It's a work in progress", said Mari. " How can I help you Miss..."

"Fate", she said." I'm here to get the information on my date".

"Oh, yes", said Scrooge, handing her a folder." You'll find all you need to know in here".

"Why don't you stay around awhile, Fate. We can talk", said Mari.

"No!" shouted Scrooge. " She has to rush if she want to make it on time for her date".

"But I have two hours yet", said Fate.

"But this is a very special date", said Scrooge," you'll want to look extra nice".

"Alright", said Fate." Here is the munny for your service".

"Thank you, lass", said Scrooge," and don't forget your date is meeting you at Enchanted Domain at 6:00".

As soon as Fate left, Mari turned to Scrooge and said," you really are hiding something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Scrooge, as he put the munny in the cash register.

A silence fell upon the room, the bird ceased in their singing and became silent, as they are before a storm. A presence filled the room,dark and foreboding. As if all light had been sucked out of world leaving only a large gaping hole that would never again be filled.

A sole figure walked into that room, bathed in shadows and reeking of unspeakable darkness. He's feature were unrecognizable as his entire face was hidden by a mask. He's body was covered by a black and red bodysuit connecting, as one piece, to his boots.

"I am looking for Scrooge," he said, to Mari.

"That's not me," said Mari, in voice filled with panic." He's over there."

"Hello Vanitis," said Scrooge, " I assume your here about your date."

"That is correct."

"She will be meeting you at castle at 6:00," said Scrooge.

"She knows about my plans," said Vanitas.

"Yes."

"Very well," said Vanitias.

He turned and walked out the door and Mari had a distinct impression that if he had worn a cape it would have billowed behind him in a menacing fashion.

"_That _is Fate's date," said Mari.

"Maybe," said Scrooge, afraid to admit the truth in Mari presence.

"Excuse me," said Mari, turning away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"I going to e-mail the telephone number of my psychiatrist to that poor girl."

Fate arrived in the Enchanted Domain at five minutes to six. She had gotten a great deal on the shuttle fare because it was Animal Hour, but it had proved to be quite unpleasant.

It seemed that the talking animals and the and non-talking animal began a fight for supremacy of the shuttle. You'd think the city would take care of these gang problems and make it safe for citizens to travel.

The journey had been unpleasantly exciting and now she was now looking forward to nice quite date.

The Enchanted Domain woods was beautiful in the evening. The birds where chirping softly in the trees and the distance she could hear the sound of the waterfall flowing softly into silent ponds. If she sat very quietly, she could see the friendly deer and squirrels coming out of the woods, full of curiosity about this stranger come to spend time in their tranquil surroundings.

"Yes," thought Fate," the perfect place for a nice, quite..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine revving somewhere above her. She looked up to see a flying glider hovering above her. The pilot of the craft zoomed around Fate a couple of times before land softly down on the grass beside her.

The driver stepped off the glider and gently on the grass, before taking off his helmet.

"Are you Fate"? he asked.

"Are you my date"?

Yes", he said," My name is Vanitas".

"Vanitas? You mean like a type of symbolic work of art especially associated with still life paintings in Flanders and the Netherlands in the 16th and 17th centuries".

"No".

"Or maybe the Latin word meaning "vanity," and loosely translated corresponds to the meaninglessness of earthly life and the transient nature of all earthly goods and pursuits".

"That's closer", he said. "It's more like Vanitas, the bringer of despair and desolation to all people".

"Well, that's um... cute I guess", said Fate.

"Scrooge tells me that you desire to go the movies".

"Yeah, I love action movies", she said." But is there a movie theatre around here"?

"Yes, there is one", he said." It's nearby, in a cottage, in the glen. I will take you there on my glider".

Fate looked at his glider with uncertainty before saying," I think I would rather walk. That contraption doesn't look very safe".

"Don't be a fool, woman", said Vanitas, in booming voice. " You will ride this glider or face the full extent of my wrath".

"You can't tell me what to do," she shouted, back at him.

Vanitas frowned at her reaction, before extending his right hand toward the woods. Suddenly the tree burst into flames and was reduced to a pile of ash in a matter of seconds.

He turned back to Fate and said," get on the glider".

"Alright," said Fate." But not because you could blow me off the face the earth, but because _I_ want to".

Vanitas jumped back on his glider and held he's hand out to Fate which she reluctantly took. He pulled her up behind him and since there was no seat or even handles, Fate had to grasp him around his neck.

"Not so tight, woman", Vanitas complained," I can't breathe".

"Your about to hurl through the sky. I have to hold on to something"!

"Then hold me around the waist or I'll release my dark minions upon you", he threatened.

"Alright, alright," she said wrapping her arms around his waist," don't get you underwear in a knot."

"Like I'd wear underwear with this bodysuit", he said.

"Way more information then I needed to know, buddy", said Fate. " Can we just get going"?

"Alright then", he said. " We're off"!

The glider floated softly above the ground, before it sped though the air at top speed. It was only a matter of minutes before it paused once again and softly hovered a few feet before coming to a stop.

"Here we are", said Vantias.

"What"! shouted Fate." You made me ride in this death trap and it was a less than five-minute ride. We could have walked that distance easy".

" Do I need to incinerate another tree to make my point", Vantias growled.

"Like I said a nice day for a ride"! said Fate." Where are we anyway"?

"Welcome welcome," said an elderly lady dressed in red ."Welcome to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather' s Fairytale Theatre".

"This is movie theatre"? said Fate.

"It was a cottage, but then our adopted daughter went of to be a princess", said another women dressed all in green, who must be Fauna.

"A cottage?" said Fate. " How can that be? This place is huge".

"A little magic can do wonders", said a pudgy little woman dressed in blue, who was probably Merryweather. "Although, I do think it should be a different color".

"Not this again," said Fauna.

"We want two tickets to _Blood, Blood, and Oh Yeah More Blood_," said Vanitas.

"What is that"? asked Merryweather.

"It a great action movie, with very little plot and lots of computer graphics", said Fate." It sounds so cool, huh"?

"It sounds horrible to me", said Flora." We don't show movies like that here".

"No, the only movies playing here are _The Courageous Pink Bunny _and _The Magic of Flowers", _said Fauna.

" The only place that would show movies like that is Malifcant's Movie Palace," said Merrryweather," and I don't recommend going there".

"Where is it"? asked Vanitas.

"It up on that hill", said Flora," about fifteen minutes by glider".

"How far by walking", asked Fate.

"We are riding my glider", said Vanitas.

"I don't like that thing. It's not safe", protested Fate.

"Get on the glider or I burn this theatre to the ground ", said Vanitas.

"Alright, already", said Fate." Man, you have to do everything in extremes ,don't you"?

"You going to regret going to that theatre",said Fauna.

"I never regret anything", said Vanitas, before jumping on his glider and soaring through the air.

"We should probably start _our_ movie soon", said Fauna.

"Is are audience all forest animals again"? said Flora

"Who else would want to watch "The Enchanted Flower", sighed Merryweather.

The ride to Melificant's Movie Palace was not a successful one. Fate had thrown up twice and Vanitas had threatened her life three times, before they even got there.

"What's wrong with you, woman" , said Vanitas, as they landed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're not suppose to eat less than twenty minutes before riding a glider".

"I didn't know I would be riding a glider", Fate shouted at him." If you didn't insist on hurling this thing up and down all the time, I wouldn't have puked. Why don't you learn how to drive"?

"How dare you insult me. I should..."

"Don't give me any more of those dictatorial quips or the next time I throw up, it will be in your direction".

"Let's not do anything hasty", said Vanitas, backing away from her." I'm here to take you to a movie and that's what I'll do".

"You'd better, with all that you put me through", said Fate.

They walked up a thin, long , winding road to a towering castle. It was enormous and far more grand then the fairies' movie theatre. But it was also dark and foreboding, looming over the ground like a shadowy giant.

They reached the draw bridge and a mutant pig creature stood guarding the entrance. Vanitas told the guard that they were here to see a movie and the creature grunted and lower the draw bridge.

"This place is so cool", said Fate.

The courtyard was completely vacant except for a lone ticket booth, where a tall lady with green skin sat, looking bored. Beside her was the ugliest crow that Fate had ever seen, which the woman stroked gently with a single finger.

Vanitas approached the woman and said," We would like two adult tickets please".

"Only two"? asked the woman.

"One for me and one for my date", said Vanitas.

"You are not going to invite me to join you"? asked the woman, getting angry.

" Why would we invite you"? asked Fate. "We don't even know you. Besides, you own this movie theatre and you could watch the movie anytime".

"You dare to defy me", she shouted. "Me, Maleficent, the mistress of all evil!"

"Let's just buy her a ticket or will be late", said Vanitas.

"This is ridiculous", said Fate, but she agreed to keep things quite.

"Very well", said Maleficent," I will show you to the theatre".

Maleficent rose from her seat and with the double horn hat she wore, made an imposing figure. Her dress flowed behind her, swaying back a forth, in way that resembled the swaying movement of a snake.

The room Maleficent led them to looked more like a dungeon then a movie theatre. The floor was covered with hay and Fate thought she saw some chains hanging on the wall behind them.

The only thing that made it look like the look anything like a movie theater, was the several rows of seats and a large screen in front of them.

Maleficent turned to one of the pig-like guards standing at the door and said," Bring us some popcorn and soft drinks. Then tell that idiot in the projection both to start the movie.

The guard must have been frightened to death of her because he rushed away from her like a scared rat , growling and bowing lowly before he left.

Despite the dampness of the room and smell of stale hay, the seats were comfortable and the popcorn and soda were as good as any other theatre. What really ruined the date was Maleficent herself. She insisted on sitting in the middle between Fate and Vanitas and kept hogging all the soda and popcorn. Then she kept telling them what was going to happen next, cheering on the villains and hissing at the hero.

When the villain got he's head blown off she burst into tears and began ranting about how villains were so neglected and misunderstood.

Fate was overjoyed when the lights came back on and the movie was over. Melificant had spoiled the whole experience and Fate couldn't wait to just leave the place.

"So where are we going on our next date"? said Melificant.

"Next date"? shouted Fate." We haven't even finished this one".

"Be sure to call me", said Melificant." I put my number on your cellphones while you were watching the movies".

"I don't believe this woman", said Fate, to herself.

" Make sure you invited me on your next date", said Melificant," or our send you into a deathlike slumber for a hundred years."

"We'll remember", said Fate grabbing Vanitas arm and dragging him through the door.

"She was nice", said Vanitas," and I really like the way she dresses too".

"Maybe you should continue this date with her instead of me," pouted Fate.

"It's immaterial who goes on a date with me", said Vanitas." It's just an excuse anyway".

"What do you mean"?

"I'm only really came here to unleash my monsters on an unsuspecting public".

"Wow, that sounds cool," said Fate, her eyes getting big." Can I watch"!

"I suppose", said Vanitas." Let's head up the road a bit and into the forest".

Vanitas agreed that they should walk to the woods this time, due mostly to the fact that he did not want Fate barfing all over his glider again.

When they reached the heart of the forest Vanitas stopped and slowly looked around him.

"Yes, this is the perfect spot", said Vanitas.

"Before you release the monsters would mind if I sat down"? asked Fate. " I'm a little tired from all this walking".

Vanitas nodded in her general direction before facing forward, toward a small pond surrounded by trees. He took a deep breath and then relaxed as a large, black cloud seemed to be bellowing forth from his body .Then a group of monsters came pouring out of his body and Vantias began to laughing in a manacle manner.

"Come Unversed and bring my prey ever closer", said Vanitas.

"Wow," said Fate." This is even better than the movie"!

"Stop right there"! came a voice from behind the trees.

A boy with spiky blond hair came rushes at Vanitas swinging a key shape blade towards him. Vanitas dodged the boys attack, again and again before the blonde hair boy was thrown to the ground.

"Give up Ventus", said Vanitas," you can never win. Join together with me and the dark side. We will rule all worlds together".

"Never"! shouted Vanitas. "You killed me"!

"No Ventus",said Vanitas," I am you"!

"Nooooooooo", screamed Ventus, fleeing from the forest.

"Sorry for the interruption",said Vanitas.

"That was great", said Fate," But you should have cut one of his hands off and then thrown him into a pit'.

"I didn't want to be too cliché", said Vanitas. "You want to come with me to terrorize some orphans and widows".

"Awesome"! said Fate. "This is the best date ever"!


	11. Raziel vs Roxas

**Raziel vrs Roxas**

When Mari came in late for her job to Date's R' Us, she was not expecting to see two horses standing in front of the office.

She was even more surprised when she walked inside and saw two knights, in full armor, talking to Scrooge.

"What's going on here"? said Mari, as she walked up to his desk", Are we hosting a Renaissance Fair"?

"These are the police officers from Enchanted Domain", explained Scrooge

"Are they here to ask about your shady business deals"?

"Of course not," shouted Scrooge." They just want some information on one of our clients".

"They've come to arrest Axel", said Mari, jumping in the air with excitement." I knew the law would catch up with him one of these days. Don't worry officers, I'll be happy to tell you all know".

"This isn't about Axel", interrupted Scrooge. " These men are here to ask about Vanitas and Fate".

"That's no surprise", said Mari. " One look at that freaky guy and I could tell he escaped from the psycho ward. Don't tell me some thing happened to that poor girl Fate".

"No ma'am", said the knight." It seems that this Fate and Vanitas were seen releasing hazardous monsters into our forests and they have wreaked havoc on the unsuspecting public".

"It wouldn't surprise me about that Vanitas fellow, but I sure your wrong about Fate".

"They were also seen going into Malificant's Movie House, a known front for illegal monster activity", said one of the knight.

"I find it hard to believe that any of our customers would be involved an anything illegal", said Scrooge.

"If you see them or hear from them again, please contact us, we want to hold them for questioning", said the first knight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Mari.

"Why"? asked the second knight.

"Haven't you ever heard that it's hopeless to question Fate", said Mari, before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Everyone turned and stared as her as she continued laughing until tears began to pouring down her cheeks.

"Sorry about her", said Scrooge," she's only working here temporarily".

"Hey," shouted Mari. "That was funny and I made it up myself".

"Obviously", said the second knight.

"Here's our number if you get any leads," said the first knight, to Scrooge.

" I have one more question", said Mari.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have any female officers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is there title 'Ladie's Knight'", said Mari, bursting out in laughter again.

"Peasants", scoffed the first knight, before turning to leave.

"Exactly", said the second kight,following after him.

"Mari, if you'll stop rolling on the floor ", said Scrooge," you might remember we have a costumer coming here soon".

"Well, that sober me up", said Mari. " I think it's criminal the way you disillusion those girls and guys into thinking they are going on a normal date".

"You're a part of this business too, you know," said Scrooge.

"I just think it's a greater crime that I should be without a Playstation 4", said Mari.

"Hello, is anyone here"? asked a young woman, walking into the office.

"Hello there", said Scrooge," you must be Raziel".

"Yes, I'm here to get the information for my date", she said.

"Just who is her date"? asked Mari, suspiciously.

"Her date is Roxas", said Scrooge." You know him. He's the guy with blond, spiky hair."

"You mean Ventus"?

"The other spiky haired blond kid".

"I thought _his_ name was Cloud".

"Just trust me", said Scrooge." Roxas is a great guy, Raziel. He arranged to meet you here at five."

"That doesn't give me much time", said Raziel." I'd better hurry".

"Don't forget to pay for our service before you leave, please", said Scrooge.

"Oh right," said Raziel, handing a wad of munny to Scrooge." Thanks again."

"I feel so horrible taking munny for this kind of service", said Mari.

"Just count the money and it will make you feel a lot better",said Scrooge.

Raziel was running late for her date. Anything bad that could have happened, had happened. Her hair decided to rebel against all laws of gravity and it had taken almost an hour to get it looking half way decent. Her nail polish spilt all over her favorite outfit and the heel broke off the shoe that was the only pair to match her new outfit.

When she arrived at Date's R Us, a blond-haired boy was sitting outside waiting patiently for her. He was sitting on a bench outside, calmly eating a blue popsicle.

"I'm so sorry I'm late", said Raziel

"That's okay", he said.

"I'm Raziel by the way", she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Roxas," he said shaking her hand." Are you ready for our date"?

"Sure. Where are we going"?

"It's a surprise", said Roxas.

"Can't you give me a clue"?

"Let's just say, I hope your good at swimming".

"We're going swiming"? she asked." But I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"You won't need it".

"Come again"? said Raziel, eyeing Roxas suspiciously.

Roxas face turned red and he stammered as he said," I didn't mean that we'd go swimming naked! It's just that...well it just kinda hard to explain ".

"Try".

"I promise that it's nothing embarrassing", he said.

"It had better not be", said Raziel. " I should warn you that I'm a black belt."

"Just trust me okay", said Roxas." We better hurry if were going to make it to the gummy shuttle".

"As long as it's not Whimsical Insect Companion Hour", said Raziel," I didn't bring any bug repellant".

The ride on the shuttle had proven rather uneventful. It had turned out to be be Dead Relative Hour and no one else was aboard but some Chinese spirits and a giant floating lion.

"Before we get off of the shuttle", said Roxas," I have to do a little magic".

"Magic"? she asked.

"Yes", said Roxas, "Drink this".

"Is this going to cause me to shrink or something"?

"No, this is a different kind of potion."

"Well, considering this fanfiction is rated Teen, I guess there not much you can do to me", said Raziel, before drinking the potion down.

"Alright, when the shuttle stops, jump", said Roxas, holding her hand.

The shuttle doors opened and Roxas jumped forward ,pulling Raziel along with him.

Razeil felt as if she was dropping from a great height and suddenly plunging deep into a large body of water. She panic at first, wondering if she was going to drown. But as she gasped in panic, she found that she could breathe quite easily under water.

She turned to look at Roxas and was amazed to see he was not a boy, but a merman,with a long, white tail.

"Sora was right", said Roxas."Being a merman is so awesome"!

Raziel let out a squeal of delight as she saw her red and black coy fish tail swishing around the water below her. Being a mermaid was amazing, but something wasn't quite right.

Then it dawned on her and she let out a blood curdling scream.

"What's the matter," said Roxas, rushing toward her.

"Don't come over here," shouted Raziel," Turn around!"

"Why?"

"Because you forgot to include a top for me, when you transformed me into a mermaid, you idiot".

"I'm really sorry," said Roxas, his face turning red again.

"Stop being sorry and find me something to cover up with",shouted Raziel.

"Darn that Donald!I should have know better than to trust that duck"!

"I can help you", said someone from behind them.

They turned around to see a teenage mermaid with bright red hair swimming towards them. Beside her was a blue and yellow fish, who nervously stared at them .

"I'm Ariel", she said, " and this is Flounder. I heard about your problem, but don't worry, I always carry a spare pair of seashells with me".

"Thanks", said Raziel, taking a pair of red seashells from her. "But umm... where do you keeps them"?

"They're Flounder's", said Ariel.

"Are you some kind of pervert", Roxas asked Flounder.

"I found them and I thought they were pretty", said Flounder." I don't wear them...often".

"Well, how do I look"? Raziel asked, swimming in a circle so that they could view her entire look.

"You look gorgeous",said Ariel." But it's strange, I don't think I ever met you in Atlantica."

"We're friends of Sora", said Roxas.

"You even look like Sora," said Flounder." Are you related?"

"No, but I have been here before," said Roxas." I am Sora's Nobody".

"I don't think I understand", said Ariel.

"You see I've been inside Sora," said Roxas.

Everyone grew really quite before Ariel spoke up and said" _Inside_ Sora? Is this a yaoi fanfiction? "

"Yaoi," squeaked Raziel. "I thought this was a humors dating fanfiction. If your with Sora why am I here?"

"That not what I meant," yelled Roxas, turning red once again. "I meant that I was inside Sora's heart... and not in a romantic way either."

"Good, because I didn't want to waste good money on this date if you already have someone", said Raziel.

"Oh," said Ariel, slowly," you two are on a date"?

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could recommend a good restaurant", said Roxas relieved that they had change the subject.

" I just on the way to my to my restaurants , Ariel's Grotto", she said. "Since your with me, I sure we can find you a good table",

"Great", said Raziel." I'm starved".

Just follow me," said Ariel.

But that was easier said then done, for Ariel was an expert swimmer and Raziel and Roxas were as unexperienced as newborn merbaby. The had no idea how to control their tails and kept crashing into each other. Flounder steered clear of them, but Ariel kept pausing for them to catch up.

She soon grew tired of waiting for them and told them that if the followed the direction of the trident painted on the walls, they would find the way to her restaurants. Then she and Flounder left to get things ready for them at the restaurants.

"Perhaps if we hold hands we could swim better", said Roxas.

"Maybe if we kiss we could swim even better", said Raziel, looking hopefully at Roxas.

"That's silly", said Roxas.

"Maybe", said Raziel," but it was worth a try."

Roxas laughed as he took Raziel's hand and swam slowly through the water. Little by little, they became accustomed to their tails and soon the were swimming at a rate that even Ariel would find hard to matched.

When they finally reached the restaurants they were both out of breath but enjoying themselves.

Roxas and Raziel had never seen anything this amazingly beautiful. The restaurant was in a large cave were stone tables had been actually carved out of the floor. Floating on the ceiling was hundreds of jellyfish of all different shapes and colors. They flowed around a large, glowing globe of underwater light that seemed to be produced by some sort of magic.

Scattered around the cave where large stone pillars decorated with thousand's of barnacles and a garden of brilliant colored sea flowers.

Ariel sat in a large clam shell looking like a princess on a throne. She was arguing with a sardine who seemed to be playing the part of waiter and it was several minutes before she noticed they had arrived.

"Oh ,here you guys are", said Ariel greeting them as if she hadn't seen them in years, instead of minutes.

"I have the waiter show you to your to your table", she said.

"You mean the fish", said Roxas.

"Roxas, don't be rude,"said Ariel." He has a name you know."

"What is it"? asked Raziel.

"Herbert", said Ariel.

"I think I would be more kind in calling him 'the fish'".

"Just refer to me as your waiter, if you don't mind," said the fish, in huffy voice." If you will follow me to your table, sir".

The waiter led them through the crowd and to the back of the restaurants, where a band of various sea creatures were playing calypso music.

"Would you like something to drink"? asked the waiter, when they had both been seated.

"Drink"? asked Roxas," How do you drink underwater"?

"I beg your pardon", sneered the waiter," but even a merbaby knows how to drink underwater.I would think you would know how to, unless you're a lot younger than you look".

"He just couldn't decide what to drink",said Raziel quickly." Do you have any recommendation on what we should drink"?

"For you ma'am, I recommend our Sea Flower Tea", said the waiter. "For him, I recommend poison".

"Watch it buddy", said Roxas," or I'll order fried sardines".

"We'll both have tea",said Raziel quickly.

"Very good ma'am", said the waiter,giving Roxas a dirty look.

"It a very bad idea to insult your waiter Roxas", said Raziel." He might spit in your food".

"If he did spit, wouldn't it just float up in the water", said Roxas.

"I...don't know", said Raziel, slowly," but I don't like to think about that because I might start wondering what else is floating around here".

"You're right, let's just order our food", said Roxas." Where are the menus"?

"Here they are", said Raziel." I wonder what kind of food merpeople eat"?

"How about the sea cucumber salad", he said," or a coral and kelp sandwich"?

"These dishes are all made of sea plants", said Raziel." Don't they have anything with meat"?

"I think all the _meat_ is waiting on tables", said Roxas.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it would be right to order lobster, when he's playing the steelpan in the band".

"What about the fried anadyomenaceae and sea grass soufflé? It doesn't sound too bad", said Roxas.

"I guess that's alright", said Raziel.

"Your drinks ma'am," said their waiter, placing two pod shaped plants in front of them, with a thin straw poking out of the center.

"So that's how we drink", Roxas said, placing the straw in his mouth.

"Have you decided what you wish to order"? the waiter asked.

"We'll have order number twenty-seven", said Roxas.

"I wasn't talking to you," sneered the waiter.

"Number twenty-seven for both of us, waiter", said Raziel handing the fish both of their menus.

"Very good, madam," said their waiter, before leaving.

"I'm going to give that fish a tip with a hook in it", Roxas threaten, quietly.

"Alright everyone", Ariel said, swimming to the middle of the stage." It's karaoke time! Who wants to go first"?

"Roxas, why don't you go first", said Raziel.

Suddenly the room went merpeople sitting at the other tables began whispering to each other and pointing at Roxas.

"I don't think that such a good idea", said Ariel.

"Why"? asked Raziel

"You see Sora came a few weeks ago and... well it wasn't exactly successful", said Ariel.

"Did he really sing that bad"?

"His voice sounded like the squeal of a pig being beaten with a club", said Flounder.

"I remember that kid", said a blonde merman, sitting behind them." He was really tone-deaf".

"Yeah, he made my ear give birth to a tumor", said the mermaid next to him.

"I don't think you will have to worry about me,",said Roxas." Raziel do you have any song requests"?

"Um, what about Radioactive by Imagine Dragons," she said.

Roxas walked to the middle of the stage and grabbed the nearest microphone. He told the band leader what song he wanted and they began to play it.

_I'm waking up ,don't know who to trust  
Cause my best friend likes to make stuff combust  
I'm think he drinks jugs of chemicals_

_When he's on fire , it shakes me up, he tells me not to make such a fuss_  
_This is life, don't get all pissed_  
_Whoa_

Chorus:

_I'm a Nobody, but I'm not all alone.  
My family, you don't want to know  
Welcome to the real strange, to the real strange  
Welcome to the real strange, to the real strange  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, They're kinda distractive, not overactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Some hyperactive, and sorta attractive_

Larxene will brag, knives she throws  
Marluxia smells like a rose  
Luxord will bet, but he'll always win  
Whoa

_I'm freaking out, can't keep up, this organization, thirteen of us_  
_Is it a life, must be more then this_  
_Whoa_

_I just want to go, before they all died_  
_Deep in Sora's heart, trapped from inside_

Roxas definitely had a beautiful voice, judging from the effect that he was having on all the mermaids in the resteraunt.

Roxas swam back to Raziel and asked," did you like the song"?

"I've never heard it sung like that before", said Raziel." It was even stranger than the original".

"You have a beautiful voice", said Ariel.

"You sure do," said a brunette mermaid." Will you sing a song for me"?

"Yeah", said another mermaid," I want you to sing a song for me, too".

"I guess I don't mind," said Roxas, as he was being pulled on stage by the girls.

"But what about your dinner"? said Raziel." We're suppose to be on a date"!

"He'll eat dinner later," insisted the blond mermaid .

"You can't have him all night, you know," said the brunette mermaid, grabbing Roxas's arm.

"I don't believe those girls", said Raziel." He's my date"!

"Sounds like you got a problem", said Ariel." Maybe you should go and see the sea witch, Ursula".

"Ursula"?

"I don't get it Ariel", said Flounder. "You always go to the sea witch and you know she's evil. Then you get in trouble and we have to kill her and then she raises from the dead. Then you go to her again and we have to kill her again. It a vicious cycle".

" That the way it works in Kingdom Hearts. You kill a villain and they gets brought back to life and you have to kill them again. It the circle of uncreative video game creators".

" I think I'll pass,on the sea witch,"said Raziel.

"Well, at least you can enjoy you're food", said Ariel, placing the sea grass soufflé in front of her.

"Yeah, lucky me",sighed Raziel.

_I found a funny comic on deviantart that said Roxas would probably be a better singer then Sora because he was voiced by __Jesse McCartney__ and that gave me the idea for this date._

_Does anyone else not get Atlantica in Kingdom Heart 2. I mean didn't we kill Ursula in the first Kingdom Hearts and here she is alive again in K__ingdom Hearts 2 with no explanation. I just didn't get it._

_It was fun doing the rewriting of lyrics for this fanfiction. I once did an entire fanfiction on my characters singing rewritten songs. It is called Trinity Blood Karaoke and it was so much fun to write. I might do another one like it again some day. _

_One last thing I know sea cucumbers are not plants but I couldn't think of a lot of sea plants._


	12. Lya vs Sora

_Sorry, I'm so late guys, but my idiot friend slam my hand in the car door and broke two fingers on my right hand. He promised to help me write the next one, but I still don't trust him because he is a big liar._

Mari sat in the office of Scrooge's Dates R' Us, downloading the pictures she had received from Scrooge's nephews, Huey, Dewy, and Louie.

They where pictures of them at summer camp, but she noticed something strange in several of them. It seemed that all the pictures of girl camper's ended below the neck.

"I think that Scrooge will need to have a little talk with the boys when they get back from camp," Mari thought to herself.

Scrooge walked in to the office and gave large sigh before sitting down in the chair next to Mari's.

"Where have you been?" asked Mari. "You're already an hour late."

"I had to stop at the hospital to check on one of our clients," said Scrooge.

"What again?"

"What do you mean 'again'," he said." We've only had one other costumer end up in the hospital."

"Oh ,your right ," she said," the other one was only wanted by the cops."

"It not my fault if our client make poor choice's. If they would only buy the insurance policy that goes with these dates, than their hospital bills and lawyer fees would be greatly reduced."

"Who were you visiting this time?"

"Roxas," said Scrooge." It seems that he and his date took one of my nephew Donald's potions that turns humans into merpeople. But he didn't tell them that the potion wears off in six hours."

"What happened?"

" It turns out Roxas has a pretty good voice and the mermaids kept him doing karaoke until the potion ran out and he almost drowned."

" You mean he turned back into a human while he was still underwater?"

"Yeah, and he was on stage and wearing no clothes. Boy, did he leave behind some confused mermaids."

"How did he get to the surface"? asked Mari.

"Ariel, helped him. It seems she's had practice swimming to the surface. Roxas was pretty water-logged , so I brought him to the hospital just to make sure he was okay."

"I took a pain medication once , that made me believe I had turned into a mermaid."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but Leon was the life guard at the public pool where they found me and ever since he never looks me in the eye."

" A pain pill did that"?

"Turn out I was allergic to it", said Mari," but I found out that Hollow Bastion has a very nice police force."

"Thank goodness that all happened before you came to work here," said Scrooge.

"Yeah, I won't want to do anything to give this place a bad name," said Mari, sarcastically.

"Any calls while I was away" said Scrooge, choosing to ignore her last comment.

"Yes, a Lya called and said she would be coming over to get the information for her date."

"She should be here any minute," said Scrooge.

"Who did you set her up with?"

"Sora."

" He is so adorable,"Mari squealed." Why don't you set _me_ up with a date with him."

"Sorry, but there's a waiting list", said Scrooge." Besides, aren't you older than him"?

"I don't want him for a boyfriend," said Mari." I just want to spend a day hearing him say all those cute things and then squeeze him for a couple of hours."

"So you want him for your own personal teddy bear"? said Scrooge.

"Yeah", said Mari, with a happy sigh.

"That is just weird."

"Say's the duck who isn't wearing any pants," scowled Mari.

" Hello is anyone here?"asked a young girl, walking into the office.

"We're back here," said Scrooge.

"Oh, hi", she said, "I called earlier,my name is Lya."

"I have all the information that you need for your date,here", said Scrooge, handing her an envelope. "Can I interest you in some date insurance",?

"I never heard of date insurance," she said."Does that guarantee you'll have a good date?"

"No, but it helps pay for any unforseen bills that may occur during the date," said Scrooge.

"I doubt that I'll need it, so, no thanks", she said." Do I meet my date here at your office"?

"Yes", said Scrooge. "His name is Sora and he will be waiting outside".

"Thanks", she said, before leaving.

"They don't ever buy the insurance", said Scrooge, as soon as Lya left." They just never seem to learn."

-Lya made sure to arrive at Dates R' Us a few minutes before the assigned time. When she got there, she was surprise to see her date was already waiting for her outside.

"Sora?" she asked an adorable looking boy.

"Lya," he said throwing his arms around her.

She awkwardly hugged him back and found that he wriggled in her arms like happy puppy.

"Guess where we are going on our date?" he said, his voice hardly containing his excitement.

"Well, maybe..."

"We are going to Disneyland," he shouted, not even waiting for her to finish talking. " We are going to have so much fun!"

"Great, but are you sure you can afford it?" she asked.

"Scrooge gave me free tickets", said Sora," so there is no excuse not to go".

"Okay, then," said Lya, "let's go",

"I hope you don't mind a long shuttle ride," he said. " I couldn't get the gummy ship from my friends."

"You have a gummy licence?" asked Lya." I thought you had to be sixteen?"

"You usually do," said Sora," but being a keyblade hero like me, I don't need a licence."

"You won't get a ticket for driving without a licence?"

"Only if they catch me," said Sora.

"Wow, I had no idea I was with a someone so influential, "said Lya, sarcastically.

"No, don't", said Sora, in a serious manner." I just want you to think of me as an ordinary person."

"I'll try, but it will be hard to think of you as normal."

"We better hurry," said Sora, looking at his watch." If we don't, we'll miss the special gummy shuttle price rate."

"Special price rate?"

"Yeah, is Villain's Sidekick Hour and the price are cut in half," said Sora.

When they arrived the shuttle was packed with hyenas, eels, alligators, a parrot, a raven, and a falcon. After spending fifteen minutes with this crowd Lya knew why the price was so low.

Sora spent their entire trip talking to a thin, short, guy name Wiggins, who was wearing one of those headbands that makes you look like you have an arrow shot through your head.

"Where are you going young man?" Wiggins asked.

"We are going to Disneyland," said Sora, with a squeal." We're going to ride all the rides, watches all the parades, and eat a bunch of candy."

"How nice that you and your mother can go on this trip together," he said.

" I'm his date!" Lya shouted.

"I thought you looked a little young to be his parent," he said." But I find it hard to believe this kid is to on a date."

"Hey, I'm not a kid", said Sora," and I know all about girls and dating and stuff."

" What kind of stuff"? Lya asked.

"That if you take a girl on a date, you have to pay for her, that girls like to eat things other than candy, and to not ride rides that make you throw up, and if you do make sure not to throw up in her direction."

"Wow," said Wiggins," you're so innocent, I think even Disneyland would corrupt you."

"I don't get it"? said Sora.

"I don't have time to explain it to you," said Wiggins." This is my stop. I'm going for a job interview".

"Good luck", said Sora.

"Thanks," said Wiggins," but I know this job will be absolutely perfect."

" He seems like a really nice guy," said Sora,after he left." Too bad he had to travel with all these villain's sidekicks."

The gummy shuttle finally came to a stop and Sora jumped up in excitement and said," We're here at Disneyland."

"Don't go to Disneyland," shouted a fat, red imp at Sora's feet," you will only find suffering."

"You will surly die a horrible death, if you go", said a thin blue imp.

"Don't pay attention to them," said the parrot beside him." That guy always panics and the other guy a real pain. They are so annoying".

"Look who talking", shouted the red imp.

"The wails of the dead sound better than your voice", said the blue imp, before shooting a ball of flame at the parrot.

"Let's get out of here before they catch the place on fire," said Lya.

"Not again," signed Sora." The just rebuilt after Axel burned it down."

"Who is Axel?"

"Just a guy I know."

"You know a lot of weird people."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

When Sora saw that there was a few stops they had to make before they could get to the park, he started complaining and never stopped. He complained when Lya's purse had to be checked with security, he complained when they had to wait in line for tickets, and he complained because they had to wait in line to get into the park.

"Sora will you quit whining," said Lya.

"You should listen to your sister," said the man who took their tickets.

"She's my date"! said Sora, angrily.

"Are you kidding"? he said looking at Sora in disbelief. "Who would want to go on a date with a kid like you."

"Come on, Sora," said Lya, grabbing his arm." Just ignore him and we'll go get something to eat."

"Cotton Candy"? said Sora.

"It's only ten", she said." I'm not sure my stomach ready for candy."

"Oh, then how about a candy apple? It's got fruit in it."

" I'll pass," she said," but you can eat one."

"Yay," said Sora, running toward the nearest vendor.

But before he got to there, he suddenly stopped, his eyes got really round, and he said,"Hey, look my friends are here!"

Sora ran away from Lya in and started rushing toward a large line of children. In the front of the line were several people in Disney character costumes greeting the children, taking pictures, and signing autograph books.

Sora rushed to the head of the line and began valiantly hug two of the costumed characters.

"Donald, Goofy," he shouted." It's so good to see you. Donald, how did you get so tall?"

"Hey, you!" shouted a little girl dressed in a princess dress and wearing about a pound of glitter. "What do you think you're doing cutting in line?"

"Mama, mama", said another little girl,with huge, curly blond hair," make him go back or I'm going to cry."

"How dare you make my daughter cry", said one of mothers, beating Sora over the head with her purse.

"Donald, Goofy, help me", shouted Sora, but of course nothing happened.

Finally one of the Disneyland employees escorted Sora back to end of the line where Lya sat waiting for him.

"Sora, are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't understand," said Sora. "Why do Donald and Goofy look so different and why didn't they talk to me when I asked them for help?"

"Sora," said Lya, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder," those are Disneyland employees dressed up in costumes, not your real friends."

"Costumes?"

"This is the real world, Sora. They don't have real talking animals, mermaids, or fairies here. They are just people in costumes."the

"But why?"

"Because they don't have gummyships to travel to different worlds and this is as close to being in another world as they will ever get."

"That's so sad," said Sora," I don't think I'll ever get over it... hey, look a candy store!"

"Alright," said Lya," if it will make you feel better, we'll go get some candy."

Sora spent over forty-five minutes in the candy store choosing the right candy and then spent another fifteen minutes gorging on candy, before he consented to see the rest of Disneyland.

They headed to Fantasyland, where Sora proceeded to attack a the moving cars from Mr. Toads Wild Ride claiming they were heartless. When he rode the Dumbo ride and spent the entire ride complaining because Dumbo wouldn't shoot water out his trunk.

When they rode on the Peter Pan ride he almost got killed by jumping out of boat in an attempt to fly around the room.

By the time they got to the storybook boat ride, Lya was happy to see that Sora was finally settled down.

"Aren't those little houses and miniatures so cute?" she asked.

"Once I destroyed a whole town like that," said Sora.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"It was the only way to get rid of the heartless," said Sora.

"I don't know what these heartless are, but I am sick of hearing about them," she said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Look at that cute little baby dressed up as a pirate," she said pointing to a toddler, who was staring a Sora.

"Ah, he sure is cute," said Sora, placing his index finger in front of the toddlers face and waving it.

The toddler gave Sora a huge smile, before taking Sora finger into his mouth and biting down hard.

"Ow, " screamed Sora," the babies a heartless."

"How dare you attack my child," said the baby's mother, hitting Sora over the head with her purse.

The fight continued until more Disneyland employees and someone dressed like Winnie-the-Pooh came and broke it up.

"Sora are you okay?" asked Lya.

"Pooh," said Sora, dazed," he didn't recognize me. The heartless must have stolen pages..."

"Sora, he's a guy in a costume, remember?"

"Are you kidding,"said Sora." That's just sick."

"Come on, let's ride some more rides," said Lya.

"Not in Fantasyland," said Sora," the kids here are scary."

"How about Adventureland?"

"Alright, but let's stop and get some candy first."

Adventureland turned out to be just as disastrous as Fantasyland. Sora tried to ride on the trees in Tarzan Tree House and in the Jungle Cruise he tried to speak monkey to the Tour guide. The kicked him off the boat telling him to go home and take his medication.

He tried to jump ship in the Pirates of Caribbean and when Lya dragged him backed, he yelled for Jack to come and help him. The employee's dress like pirates told him to go home and take his medication.

Lya spent the rest of the date keeping Sora from harassing the people dressed in character costumes and dragging him away from his conversations with animatronics.

I wasn't until Lya promised if he behaved she would by him an Indian Jones hat, that she got any peace.

At the end of the day, after Sora had fifth helping of candy, he finally consented to sit down and watch the parade.

"Are you having fun?" Sora asked.

"If by fun you mean constantly keeping you out of trouble and watching you gorge yourself on candy, then yeah, I'm having a blast," sighed Lya.

"I knew you would enjoy it here," said Sora.

" Excuse me," said a blond teenage girl, behind them. " Your dressed like Sora from Kingdom Hearts, right?"

"Can we take a picture with you?" asked her friend.

"But I am Sora," he said.

"I like to really get into my character when I cosplay, too," she said. "Now smile and say cheese!"

"But I really am Sora," he insisted,

Both the girls went quite, before turning to Lya and saying"Um,has he taken his medication today?"

"That does it !" shouted Sora, standing up on the bench. "I have had it with you people in the real world. Everything here is either a robot or people in costumes. Is nothing real here? Am I the only one who think it's strange?

Maybe it's because all you people do is hit perfect strangers with your purses and keep tell them to take their medications . I have had it , do you hear me! I've had ..."

Suddenly Sora passed out and fell into Lya arms and crowd rushed in around them.

"What happen?" someone asked.

"I think he just fell into a sugar coma," said Lya.

"Do you want me to take him to the infirmary,"they asked.

Lya looked down and Sora in her arms and said," No, I think I like him better this way."

_Man, I had a hard week, I wish I could go to Disneyland!_


	13. Rixsa and Yuuki vs Zexion and Ventus

**Rixsa and Yuuki vs. Zexion and Ventus**

Mari slugged down her fourth cup of coffee as she pulled her gummyship into Dates R' Us parking lot. It had taken a lot to get her out of bed on a hot, muggy, day like today.

Why did she bother going into work on a day like this? She should be sitting by the pool, in her bathing suit, sipping on some ice tea.

" I could just take the day off," she thought.

She could just leave this parking lot and head for a glorious day at the beach. But there was one thing holding her back; she like to eat three meals a day. Having a place to live was also a nice thing to.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the gummyship and headed for work. When she got through the office doors she was surprise to see that the room was full of people.

"Hey, Mari," said Yuffie, as Mari entered the room." Scrooge called and said that you needed some help down here, so Leon and I brought you some part timers."

"Hi, Leon," said Mari.

"Hi," said Leon, not looking her in the eyes.

"We're happy to be working under you," said a cute girl with brown hair. " I'm Olette, and these guys are Hayner and Pence."

"How did you get suckered into this job?" asked Mari.

"I want an Xbox Zero," said Pence," and Odette wants a Playstation 4. I'm not really sure why Hayner's here."

Hayner suddenly jumped up on top of the desk and shouted," I'm here to rise to the top and slaughter the competition!"

"What did this kid have for breakfast? " said Mari. "A candy bar and a cupcake?"

"I like that kind of enthusiasm," said Scrooge, as he entered the room. " We'll need all the energy we can get for my new project."

"Is that why you needed help?" asked Yuffie.

"Yes, we are starting are new two for one sale." he said.

"Two for one sale on dates?" asked Mari." Are you kidding?"

"It's a great idea," said Scrooge. "If you agree to go on a double date, they both get our services for half price."

"That will never work," said Mari. "Who would want to double date with a bunch of strangers."

"I think might work," said Pence. " I heard about this hotel that offers you half price on a hotel room if you were willing to share the room with another person."

"You mean like a complete stranger?" said Mari.

"Yeah," said Pence.

" Was it successful?" asked Olette.

"Hard to say?" said Pence.

"Why," asked Mari.

"It seems everyone who tried it mysteriously disappeared."

"It sounds like a good deal to me," said Hayner.

The room went quite as everyone turned and stared at Hayner.

"What?" he asked.

"Anyways," said Scrooge. " We have been flooded with responses to because of the sale and that's why I hired new help."

"We appreciate the job," said Olette.

"Yeah, we already lost two jobs, thanks to Hayner,"said Pence.

"It was discrimination," shouted Hayner.

"Against what?" said Olette." Idiots?"

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman into the office. Scrooge rushed over and led her into his office.

"You must be Rixsa," he said. " You called earlier this morning."

"Yes," she said. " Do you really already have a date set up for me?"

"Speed is what makes our dating service famous," said Scrooge.

"That and out criminal record," said Mari.

"Normally, I would never even consider a dating service, but the price was so reasonable," said Rixsa.

"Your date will be a nice young man name Zexion," said Scrooge," and you will be sharing your date with a couple named Yuuki and Ventus . They will meet you here at six o' clock."

"Great, here is for your service," she said handing the munny to Mari," and I'll see you later."

Mari looked at the munny before turn to Scrooge and saying," Isn't this our usual fee. I thought you gave her a discount."

"I did," said Scrooge. " I just doubled our normal fee. How else am I going to pay all these new employees."

"How much are you paying them," asked Mari.

Scrooge leaned over and whispered in Mari ear and she turned and looked at the kids before saying," we are going to make a fortune."

**Yuuki rushed toward the center of Hallow Bastion**. She had signed up for a dating service, but didn't have time to meet with the manger beforehand, because she lived several hours away. He had e-mailed her all the information on her date, but she still had to pay for the service.

It seemed that Scrooge had a firm policy to his company, pay first or no date.

She took a quick look at her reflection in the store window. She looked cute in her sun dress, but she hoped she hadn't dressed too informal, since she had no idea where they were going.

She walked into the office where a blond boy was sitting at the desk. He looked up as Yuuki walked through the door, his eyes got big and his face broke out in a huge grin.

"Hi," said Yuuki, " I'm here to see Scrooge. He said he had my date set up for me?"

"Me," the boy shouted," I'm your date."

"That's the first heard of it," said Scrooge. "I thought I told you to clean the back room."

"Ah, man," said Hayner.

"Your date should be arrive at any minute," said Scrooge."He's name is Ventus and I am sure you two will have a wonderful time together."

"I'm here," said Rixsa, rushing through the doors." I hope I'm not late."

"Actually, your early," said Scrooge. " This is the young lady will be joining you on your date."

"It's nice to meet you," said Yuuki.

"You too," said Rixsa."I hope we will have a lot of fun together."

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" asked Yuuki.

"Nope," said Yuuki," all I know is that my dates name is Zexion. Who is your date?"

"Me," shouted Hayner, from the back room.

"Get back to work," shouted Scrooge. "Your real date, Yuuki, is coming through the door right now."

"Hello everyone," said a blond boy, heading through the door. I'm here to meet Yuuki."

"I'd be a better date," said Hayner .

"Not if I break your legs," said Scrooge.

"Right," said Hayner." Back to work!"

"I'm really excited to be go on this date," said Yuuki." Do you know where we are going?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere," said Ventus." We'll ask Zexion if he has and ideas."

"No, I won't go on a date, " came a scream from outside." You can't make me go on a date. I refuse!."

A man with long blond hair came through he door carrying what looked to be a large black sack. The large black thing laid on the floor for several moment before Vexen kicked it and it yelped, before rising and standing. It turned out to be someone in a long black cloak with a large hood that covered his face.

"Take that off," said the man, pulling the hood down to reveal the face af a very sullen looking teenage boy.

"I'm Vexen and this is Zexion," said the blond man ." Which one is Rixsa?"

"That would be me," she said.

" How nice to meet you," said Vexion, as he shook her hand."Zexion is overjoyed to be going on this date with you."

"Yeah, I could tell by all the screaming," said Rixsa.

"Zexion ,apologize this very minute," said Vexen.

"Why?" protested Zexion," I was only speaking the truth. I don't want to go on a date. There is a book I been waiting to read all week, at home."

"You can go on this date or you can go home and help me with my _new experiment_,"said Vexen, his eyes gazing darkly at Zexion.

Zexion went pale and turned to Rixsa and said,"I am very happy to be going on a date with you."

"Just what kind of experiments do you do? ask Yuuki.

"They are very envirmently friendly, so don't worry," said Vexen.

"Why don't you leave now and go work on them," said Zexion, shooing him away with his hand.

Vexen eyed Zexion suspisiously, before turning to Scrooge and saying," I'll need a few people to hold him down, while I frisk him."

"I'll do it!"

"Oddette, get back to cleaning," shouted Scrooge." Ventus, you hold Zexion and I'll search him."

"What exactly are you searching for?" asked Rixsa.

"Reading material," said Vexen.

" He brings reading material on a date," said Rixsa.

"He'd bring reading material to have sex ," said Vexen.

"If he did, where would he put it?" asked Yuuki.

"Last time he taped it to his body," said Vexen.

"Are we talking about drugs or books?" said Rixsa.

Vexen patted Zexion down for a good ten minutes before he pronounced him clean.

"I told you I didn't bring any books with me," huffed Zexion.

"Doesn't there seemed to be something a little off with his hood," said Scrooge.

Vexen stared at Zexion for a few moments and said," Now that you mention it, it does look a little square."

"You already looked in my hood and there was nothing there," said Zexion.

"I think I'll look again," said Vexen.

"You can't look twice! That's like double jeopardy" said Zexion, hands going toward his hood.

But Vexen was to fast, and as he stuck his hand in Zexion hood he yelled," Aha! Just as I suspected. This hood has a false bottom!"

"No," screamed Zexion, as Vexen pulled the book from the secret pocket in his hood.

"I'm sorry Zexion, but it for your own good," said Vexen, putting the book in his pocket.

"My own good," said Zexion," how can it be for my own good, that you leave me in this barren wasteland you calll...reality."

"Stop acting like a drama queen," said Vexen. " You go with this girl and be the perfect date or I'll take you outside of the city and slowly kill you."

"Gosh, I just can't wait to go on this date," said Zexion, rushing to put his arm around Rixsa.

"I'm so flattered," said Rixsa.

"Now, that everything settled," said Ventus," Where would you girls like to go?"

"I might have an idea," said Scrooge."It seem's that Yuffie is opening a new restraunt and she left me these flyers to pass out."

"Come and join us and the Cherry Blossom Palace," read Yuuki," where every day is like a Sakura Festival. Our special cherry blossom trees bloom year round , no matter what the season."

"Hey, that place sounds great," said Ventus.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go to a Sakura Festival," said Yuuki.

"Isn't there a bookstore near there," said Zexion.

"Rubber duck," said Vexen, saying rubber duck the way that most people say chainsaw.

Zexion turned pale again and grabbed Rixsa arm and said," Let hurry we don't want to be late."

"Well...um goodbye," said Ventus.

Vexen watched them go and gave a big sigh," Parenting is so hard."

"What did you mean when you said rubber duck to Zexion," said Odette.

"That my little secret," said Vexen.

**Yuffie's new resteraunt **was only about fifteen minutes away from Date's R Us, so the four of them decide to walk there.

It was a beautiful summer day, warm and bright. The few flowers that remained from the once radiant garden, grew through the cracks in the asphalt ,as if hoping to bring back the brilliance that once ruled the city.

"I wonder how Yuki plans to have the cherry trees blooming at this time of year," asked Yuuki."Especially in a place like Hallow Bastion."

"It's so warm, I don't see how she could do it even with a green house, " said Ventus.

"Look a bookstore," said Zexion.

"Rubber duck," said Rixsa.

"But I totally don't want to go inside," screamed Zexion, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"What was that all about?" Yuuki asked Rixsa.

"I don't know," said Rixsa," that Vexen told me to say it if my date started talking about books."

"Kind of weird."

"But effective," said Rixsa. " Maybe I should try it when I babysit?"

"Here we are," Ventus, interrupted them.

"This can't be it," said Yuuki." This is just a plain, gray stoned building."

"It's the address on the flyer," said Rixsa.

"Guess we will just have to go to the bookstore," said Zexion.

"Rubber duck," said everyone.

" I'll open the door for you ladies," squeaked Zexion, rushing towards the door.

When they got into the building they all let out a gasp of surprise. It was like walking into a garden on the most brilliant of spring days. All around them beautiful cheery trees wore mantles of pale pink blossoms, each one in prime without a single flaw.

The walls were painted so expertly that you couldn't tell you were not looking up into a sky filled with soft white clouds. They seemed so real that at any second you expected a bird to fly by or maybe the clouds roll through the pale.

In the center of the orchard of cherry trees was a large courtyard with a magnificent fountain in the middle of it. The tables of the restaurants were clustered together around the fountain and there were hundreds of paper lanterns on long stings, floating above the tables.

"How did they do this," said Yuuki," I don't feel as if I inside a building at all."

"Those trees can't possibly be real," said Rixsa.

"Of, course they are fake," said Zexion, in a matter of a fact tone," there no way that tree could grow inside."

"That's where your wrong," said someone from behind them." All you need is a little bit of magic and presto you have forever blooming cherry trees."

They turn to see Yuffie dress in a yellow kimono decorated with cherry bloosom and dancing moogle on bottom of it.

"Since when have you used magic Yuffie," asked Ventus.

" I don't," she said. "but Merlin does. You'd be surprise what a hidden camera and a little blackmail can get you."

"This place is really amazing," said Ventas," you'll make a fortune with this bussiness."

"You haven't even seen the best part," said Yuki, giving them a wink. "I'll show you to your table."

As Yuki led them to their table, they past several other costumers, many of them girls wearing beautiful summer kimino in all different colors.

"Don't those girls look gorgeous in thoses outfits," said Rixsa.

"I wish I could wear a kimono like those," said Yuuki," it would be so much fun."

"They sell kimonos here," said Ventus.

"We should buy some," said Rixsa," We can wear them next time we come."

"How do you know you even know you want to come back," said Zexion," the food might be terrible."

"Hello, my name is Cloud .I'll be your waiter."

The girl's mouth dropped open as tall, lean, blond man stood before. He was wearing a pair of black leather and nothing else except for a bow tie around his neck.

"I am definitely coming back," said Yuuki.

"Yuffie is going to make a lot of money," said Rixsa.

"What can I get you," he said, as if he was just a normal waiter and not a half-naked hunk.

"Who cares," said Rixsa, here mouth still open as she began to slightly drool.

"May I suggest our signature drink, our cherry blosssom tea," he said, not even batting an eye.

"Will you serve it on those rock hard abs of your," said Yuuki.

"Sorry, but this is a family restaurants,"said Cloud in a monotone voice.

"A family restaurants?" said Ventus." With you parading around half-naked."

"Look you," said Cloud, finally showing some emotion," I have a very expensive motorcycle, with hard to get parts, to pay for. If you don't like this place, I will be happy to show you to the door."

"The cherry blossom tea sounds great," said Ventus, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'll be back with your drinks," Cloud said, as he threw down some menus in their general direction.

"You should have let him throw you out," said Yukki in a dreamy voice." I bet he would have looked so cool doing that."

"Hey, your on a date with me, remember?" said Ventus.

"Of coarse," said Yuuki," I was just admiring the decorations."

"Why on earth are we here for any way?" asked Zexion." This is a terrible place for a date."

"How would you know?" asked Rixsa." How many girls have you even taken on a date?"

"I know what people do on dates," said Zexion. " I read a lot of books."

"I'm starting to think that all you do," said Rixsa.

" Let's just order," said Ventus," what do you girls want to eat?"

"In a place like this even a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be gourmet," said Yuuki.

"Depends on who was serving it," said Rixsa.

"Excuse me, but Cloud shift is done so I will be taking your order."

They all turn this time to see Leon wearing an identical outfit as Clouds.

" What can I get you?"

"What ever takes longest to serve", said Rixsa, fanning herself with her napkin.

"We'll all order the specials," said Ventas, hastily.

"Four specials," said Leon," right. It will be about fifteen minutes."

"Hey," said Rixsa ,as soon Leon left," you could have waited for me to order."

"If I waited for you to stop drooling, the restaurants would be closed," scowled Ventus.

"I'm sorry, but everything here looks so appetizing," said Yuuki.

"Look over there," squealed Rixsa." There's Jack Sparrow in a speedo."

"Oh wow," said Yuuki." Why didn't we get him for a waiter."

"That does it!" said Ventus." If that's what it takes to get your attention then, okay."

Ventus took off his shirt, flung it on the table and turned to look at Yuuki who stared at him in surprise.

She looked at Ventas for several minutes and then suddenly a small smile began to appear. Slowly it got bigger and bigger until she suddenly started laughing.

"What is so funny?" scowled Ventus.

"Oh ,Ventus," she said, as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes," your just so ...cute."

"I'm sorry if I not some Adonis, like the waiters here," he huffed." They're older than me, you know."

"I like the way you look," said Yuuki." I think you better looking than any of the guys here."

"Really?" said Ventus.

"Your definitely the cutest," said Yuuki, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess that's good enough," said Ventus, smiling sweetly at her.

"Well," said Rixsa, turning to Zexion.

"Well, what," said Zexion, avoiding her eyes.

"Ventus took off his shirt," she said." You should do the same."

"No way!" said Zexion, edging away from her.

"Why are you acting that way?" asked Rixsa," Unless you have something to hide."

Zexion went pale and said," I don't have anything to hide."

" He's hiding something," said Ventus.

"I am not!" he shouted.

"Prove it," said Rixsa.

"Fine," said Zexion , he unzipped the top part of cloak and pulling down the sleeves. "Happy?"

"Why are your arms crossed over your chest?" asked Rixsa.

"I just trying to be modest," he said.

"You're a boy," said Yuuki." That's not being modest."

"Alright let's see what he's hiding," said Rixsa, grabbing his arms.

"Unhand me," said Zexion," this is sexual harassment."

"Like anyone's going to believe that," said Rixsa.

"Fine , I'll show you," said Zexion, removing his hands from his chest.

"I don't believe this," said Ventas.

"It's a tattoo," said Yuuki.

"I got a few years ago okay," said Zexion," it's no big deal."

"You are the only person I know who would have an 'I love J.K. Rowling' tattoo on their chest," said Rixsa, sighing softly.

"What's that yellow thing on your stomach," said Ventus.

Zexion flinched and quickly pulled his cloak back on," I was nothing. Everyone put their clothes back on and let's eat."

"Did you see what it was," Yuuki whispered to Rixsa.

"Yup," she said," it was a rubber duck."

_Wow, it is so hard to type with one hand, it took me forever. I did a double date because I had a lot of requests and I hope to get to them all, so I thought this would help._

_What does the whole rubber duck thing mean? Who knows._


	14. Cornelius and Snave vs Aqua and Young X

**Cornelius and Snave vs Aqua and Young Xehanort**

Mari and Scrooge had sat in the office's of Date's R' Us arguing for the last hour.

"I'm sorry Scrooge," said Mari," but when your nephew's return from camp, I am going to take my vacation."

"How can you be taking a vacation?" shouted Scrooge." You haven't been working for me long enough."

"The stress I go through with this job is equal to ten years at any other job," she said. " Besides, I have to go. My cousin's getting married and she asked me to be her bride's maid. I haven't seen all my family in a long time and I don't think asking for a week off is that unusual of a request."

"I could fire you," said Scrooge.

"With what I have on you, duck," said Mari," you wouldn't dare."

"I'll be happy to go with you, as your date for the wedding," said Hayner.

"No thanks, Hayner," said Mari.

"Ah, come on, Mari," said Hayner." I'd be the perfect boyfriend for you."

"Hayner you are younger than me," said Mari," and I know how much you make. You can't afford to be my boyfriend."

" Scrooge, will you set up a date for me?" asked Hayner.

"I pay your salary, Hayner," said Scrooge," You can't afford any girl."

"If a girl went on a date with you, Hayner, she'd just want her money back," said Odette.

"You could find him a really dumb girl with low standards," said Pence.

"Yeah",said Hayner, "that sounds great."

"Hayner, go clean the back room," said Scrooge.

"I just clean it this morning," said Hayner.

"Well, it's dirty again," said Scrooge.

"It was less than an hour ago," said Hayner.

"I said it's dirty."

"Okay,fine " said Hayner, grabbing a broom.

As soon as Hayner left, Scrooge turned to Odette and said," Thanks for messing up the back room, Odette."

"No problem," said Odette," anything to keep Hayner out of trouble."

"And away from the costumers," said Odette.

"Speaking of costumers," said Mari," I think one is coming through the door."

A nervous looking young man stepped in the office of Dates R' Us. He was clutching one of Scrooge's flyers in his hands and had twisted it so many times that it was almost falling apart.

"Are you the dating service that running the two for one sale," he asked.

"That right, laddie," said Scrooge.

"I like to sign up for a date if I can," he said." My name is Cornelius."

"Sure," said Scrooge. "We'll have your date ready by this evening."

"That's fast," said Cornelius.

"Speed is what we're known for," said Scrooge.

"Also our fatality count," said Mari.

"She joking," said Scrooge." Right?"

"Do I get my vacation time?"

"Yes," said Scrooge, with a sigh.

"Then I was joking," said Mari.

Later that afternoon, Mari sat at her desk daydreaming about being on the beach. It was night and the waves were playing gently at her feet like the shy kisses of a lover. The sky was bursting with fireworks and the night grew bright as if the stars above had burst into tears.

"Um, excuse me," said someone through the fog of her day-dream," could you help me please?"

"Huh," said Mari.

"I've been standing here for five minutes," said the young woman.

"Yeah, I love being here on the beach," said Mari.

"Beach?" she said. " Um, are you okay?"

Mari daydream bubble suddenly popped and she realized that she was not lounging on the beach, but stuck at her boring and somewhat terrifying job.

"I...um, that is... the beach!," yelled Mari. "The beach is a very good place to go on a date!"

"I agree," said Scrooge, as he walked into the room. "I can get you a great rate if you, your date, and the other couple want to go."

"The beach sounds great to me," said the young woman.

"I'll make a reservation for you, Miss..."

"Snave, I called earlier about you double date rate," she said.

"Ah yes, I have all your date information here," said Scrooge, handing her a folder.

"Can you arrange for all of us to go to the beach," said Snave.

"Sure, I'll text you and the others all the information that you might need."

"Great, than I'll hear from you later," she said, before leaving.

"Where is this beach you're sending them all too," said Mari." I might want to check it out."

"No!," yelled Scrooge. "I mean it's too far away for you to travel."

"Scrooge?" said Mari, suspiciously," Just where is this beach?"

"I not at liberty to tell you."

"Is this some kind of travel scam?"

"No" he said ."It's just that it might not get exactly what they paid for."

"That would be a scam."

"Yeah," said Scrooge.

At five o'clock that evening Cornelius rushed over to the gummy shuttle depot where Scrooge had text him to meet his date.

He silently went through his pre-date check up. Hair looked good, check. Breath good, check. Smelled good, not too much cologne, check. Okay, he was ready.

When he got to the depot, there was a girl setting on a bench outside. He felt a little nervous shiver go down his spine and he took a deep breath as he as he approached her.

" Are you Aqua?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Are you Xehanort?"

"No," he said. "Looks like we are both looking for someone else?

"Wait a minute," she said." Did Scrooge send you here?"

"Yeah."

" We are going on a double date together," she said. "Well, not us, but with dates. I mean..."

"Oh, yeah, I get it," said Cornelius. "We are both waiting for our dates."

"Did you get the text that we are going to the beach," said Snave." I packed us a picnic lunch, I hope everyone likes it."

"I'll eat anything," said Cornelius," so it okay with me. What beach are we going to anyway?"

"Here is the folder that Scrooge left me," said Snave. " It seems that we're going to a beach on Neverland Island."

" Sounds exotic," said Cornelius. "Is it far away?"

"It say's here that it located 'Second Star to the right and straight on till morning."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," said Snave. " It's probably a bad translation."

"Excuse me, are you Cornelius?"

Both turned around to see a young woman with blue hair standing behind them.

"I'm Cornelius," he said, with a big grin on his face.

"I'm Aqua. Scrooge told me to you here."

"It's nice to meet you," said Cornelius.

"Scrooge didn't tell me where we were going," she said. " I hope I dressed appropriately."

"I love the way you dressed," he said. "It kind of retro weird. You'll bring back the stretch pants."

"Plus it makes your jugs look big."

"Who said that?" said Aqua, her voice furious.

"I did," said a voice behind them.

The turn to see a young man standing behind them. He had long pale hair and tan skin. He was dressed in a long black coat that seemed to the fashion at Hallow Bastion.

"Who are you?" asked Aqua,

"I'm your date," he said. " My name is Xehanort."

"I'm not your date," said Aqua." She is."

"Oh, then I apologize for my former remark," he said.

"I should hope so," said Aqua.

He turned to Snave and said," I should have said that your jugs looked big in that outfit."

"It's that your idea of a compliment?" said Aqua. "Telling a girls there boobs look big in their current outfit."

"It's a great compliment," said Xehanort," and I didn't want to waste it on you.

"Hey, your kinda cute," said Snave.

"How can you say that," said Aqua." He just said a sexual derogative to me and then used the same one on you. _And he thinks it's a compliment_!"

"Some people compliment different," said Snave. "Don't judge by your standards."

"Thank you, " he said to Snave," I think you would make a much better heartless then her."

"Thanks, I think," said Snave.

"We better hurry," said Cornelius," the shuttles about to take off."

The rushed to the gummyshuttle just as it was leaving the station and made it aboard just seconds before the it left the depot.

When they reached the back compartment the saw that the room was full of women with rather sad faces. When they sat down in the vacant chairs the women all stared at them and some burst into tears.

"What's going on here?" asked Snave.

"I think I can explain that to you," said a man from the shuttle staff, whose name was Sam." You see this is Disney's Dead Mother Hour."

" So they're ghosts?" asked Cornelius.

"Yes, were taking them to the Haunted Mansion," Sam said.

"Is it a place of great sorrow and suffering," said Xehanort.,

"No, it's just a bit creepy, but it's also comical."

"Pity," said Xehanort," I know where I'd send these woman. Their crying gets on my nerves."

" You mad at them because their crying," said Aqua." There dead you know."

"That's no excuse for weakness."

Xehanort and Aqua looked like they were about to attack each other, so Cornelius though he should change the subject.

"Have you ever been to Neverland Beach?" he asked Sam." We are going there and I wondered what it was like?"

"You are going there?" he said, slowly. "It's nice."

They way he said "nice" ,was they way that teacher's are forced to say that a brat was a good child to his parents.

"You don't like it," asked Aqua.

"No, it's great," he said. "It just a really busy place. Oh, and I hope you remembered to bring some pixie repellent."

"Pixie?" said Snave. "You mean there are fairies there. I wouldn't want to repel them. I've always want to see a fairy."

"You'll see plenty of them. The island is thick with them and they're really mischievous. I hope they don't wreak your picnic."

"I wouldn't mind," said Aqua. " Fairies are so cute."

"I don't mind killing them, if they become a nuisance," said Xehanort.

"Don't you dare!"

Cornelius could see that another fight was on it way and was relieved to see that the shuttle was coming to a stop.

"We're here," he said. "Let's hurry!"

"Thank you," said Sam. "I really hate having to clean up blood stains every day."

"Every day?" said Aqua.

"We get some weird people on this shuttle," he said.

When they stepped out of the gummy shuttle, they were greeted to the sight of beautiful, blue waters and bright white sand.

"Wow, this place is amazing," said Cornelius.

"It is rather nice," said Aqua.

"It would be nicer if there were a few bodies scattered on the beach," said Xehanort.

"You say funniest things," said Snave.

"Let's pick a spot for lunch," said Cornelius," I'm starved."

"I hope you like sandwiches," said Snave." I pack ham, turkey, cheese, roast beef, and peanut butter and jelly. I also have salad, cole slaw, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, pie, cookies, cupcakes, and brownies."

"How did you get all that in that little picnic basket," said Aqua.

"I was very good at playing Tetris," she said.

Snave pulled a blanket from an absurdly stuffed basket and laid it out on the soft sand. The weather was ridiculously nice; not a degree too hot or a degree to cold.

"The weather so wonderful here," said Aqua. "It almost seems artificial."

"Like maybe we trapped in alternate existence created by some mad man who is lulling us into a false sense of security, slowly toying with us before planning a horrible and gruesome death," said Xehanort.

"You are so cool," said Snave, looking at Xehanort with a dreamy expression.

"Ouch," yelled Aqua.

"What the matter?" everyone asked.

"Something bit me," he said. " I think it was a dragonfly."

"Dragonflies don't bite," said Snave.

"It was some kind of bug," she said.

"That wasn't a bug. That was Tinkerbell."

Cornelius and the others looked around them, but the voice seemed to becoming out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" asked Aqua.

"Up here."

They all looked up to see an impish looking boy, floating up above them, a few feet in the air.

"Look up there," said Cornelius. "That guy's flying."

"Either that or my hippie grandmother got into the brownies again," said Snave.

"I'm Peter Pan,"he said," and anyone can fly. All it take is faith, trust, and pixie dust."

"You can fly pretty high with my grandma brownies," said Snave.

"Ow!" yelled Aqua." That bug bit me again."

"I keep telling you that's not a bug, "said Peter." It's Tinkerbell, a fairy."

"Why is it biting me?"

"She doesn't like girl's," he said.

"Why?"

"Because girl's always like me and she's jealous."

"She's jealous? You mean she likes you?" said Xehanort." She is three inches tall? What kind of relationship is she expecting to have? Definitely not a physical one."

"Huh, I don't get it," said Peter.

"Ouch," said Xehanort. "She bit me this time. I'll kill her."

"You can't kill a fairy," said Peter," not unless you say that you don't believe in them. Ouch, don't bite me, Tinkerbell."

"An evil expression crossed Xehanort's face and he began to shout "I don't believe in fairies" over and over again.

"Did it kill her?" asked Snave.

"Ouch," screamed Xehanort.

"I can't believe you fell for that," laughed Peter." That joke is so old."

"That's it. I'm ripping out the hearts of you and the bug," yelled Xehanort.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Peter.

"Come on, everyone, let's just calm down," said Cornelius.

"Yeah, let's all go for a swim," said Snave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Peter." There are mermaids in those waters."

"So? I'm not afraid of mermaids," said Aqua, going towards water.

"Don't do it," yelled Snave." I saw the Pirates of the Caribbean where the mermaids grabbed people and ate them."

"Don't be silly, the mermaids here don't eat people," said Peter.

"Oh, good," said Aqua, heading into the water.

"They would just drown you."

"What?" said Aqua, hopping back out of the water.

"Finally something good about this horrible place," said Xehanort. "I think I recruit these girls in my evil plan to take over this world."

"Not if I can stop," said Aqua, pulling out her keyblade.

"I'll help," said Peter.

"No, don't hurt him," said Snave, rushing in front of Xehanort.

"Why not?" asked Cornelius," this guy is obviously a villain."

"So what if he's a villain," she said. "Does that make him a bad person."

"That's what villians are ," said Aqua," bad people."

"Who are you to judge him," said Snave. "Sure he kills, lie, swindles, and extorts, but is that really so wrong? I know I can love him, despite his flaws."

"Thank you, Snave," said Xehanort," and I promise that when I kill you it will be painless."

"That's all I ask," said Snave.

"You are one sick puppy," said Aqua.

"Yeah," said Snave, with a happy sigh. "I know."

_If you ask to date a villain, I have to assume you not all there. But then neither am I._


	15. Jason and Katerina vs Xion and Demyx

**Jason and Katerina vs. Xion and Demyx**

"Where are they?" screamed Mari, staring up at clock for the eighteenth time that morning.

"The boys just got home from camp last night," said Scrooge. " I told them they could come in late."

"Why did I have to fill in this morning?" grumbled Mari." If I miss the gummyshuttle, you'll regret it."

"Why will I regret it?"

"If I miss my plane, you'll have to fly me there!"

"I don't think my wings are strong enough,"said Scrooge.

"Are you calling me fat?" yelled Mari.

Scrooge was saved from signing his own death warrant, when his three nephews walked through the door.

"Hey, everybody we're back," said Huey.

"Camp was a blast," said Dewey. "We went hiking, fishing, canoeing..."

"We even went skinny dipping," said Louie.

"How can you go skinning dipping," said Mari. "You don't wear any pants."

"Aren't you going to miss your flight," said Scrooge.

"Oh,right," said Mari, rushing towards the door. "See you in two weeks."

"You gave her two weeks off?" said Huey.

"You wouldn't believe what that woman dug up on me" said Scrooge.

"Not the ice cream episode," said Dewey, reeling back in horror.

"Shhhhh,"said Scrooge looking around in a panic," Do you want someone to hear."

"Sorry, Uncle Scrooge."

"There doesn't seem to be police around," said Scrooge,"so I guess we got nothing worry about. Just be careful what you say in front of Mari."

"At least she be gone for two weeks," said Louie.

"But we really need her, with all the dates pouring in," said Scrooge. "I'm lucky to have new employee to help cover when she's gone."

"When are we going to meet them?" asked Huey.

"Right now," said Odette, as she walked into the room. "I'm Odette and the boys are Pence and Hayner."

"We're Scrooge's nephew's" said Dewy. " Just call us Huey,Dewy, and Louie."

"Nephews," said Hayner. "Ah man, why couldn't it be Scrooge's nieces. It would be nice have three girls around."

"You realize that Scrooge's nieces would be ducks," said Pence.

"I'm not picky," said Hayner.

"No kidding," said Odette.

"Excuse me," said a young man behind them," are you open?"

"Yes," said Scrooge," I was just getting the staff all settled in. How can I help you?"

"My name is Jason. I'm here because I saw your add about double dates," he said.

"Yes, we have a reduced price for double date," said Scrooge," and we can get you great rates on your date, depending on the location."

"I'd really like to go to the beach," he said, "and I love picnics."

"Me too," said Odette, smiling at Jason.

"Odette would please go get this gentleman a form to fill out," said Scrooge. " I'm sure I can get you a great rate on your gummyshuttle there, as well as many places you might want to visit."

"Sounds great," he said.

"We just had a girl return from a double dates at the beach, a couple of days ago," said Scrooge. "She loved it so much she made us brownies, as a thank you."

"Did someone say brownies?"

"There in the break room,Hayner" said Scrooge. "What until your break before you get into them."

"Here's my form," said Jason. "When will I know about my date?"

"We can e-mail you the information sometime later today," said Scrooge. "But it might be a few days before I can arrange the double date."

"Anytime is fine with me."

"Here at Date's R' Us, your happiest is our one concern," said Scrooge. "Will that be munny, credit, or check."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Katerina stood in front of the office's of Date's R' Us for fifteen minutes before she got the nerve to walk through the doors.

She could not believe that she agreed to go on a blind date, a blind _double_ date actually. She didn't really want to on a date with three strangers, but since her friends were paying for it, she decided not to complain.

When she walked into the office an elderly duck was sitting at the computer typing, while a young girl with brown hair was reading off information to him.

"Excuse me," she said, as she came up to the desk.

"Just a minute please," said the duck," Hayner we have a customer. Could you wait on her?"

"Sorry," said Hayner,"but it's my break."

"Pence?" said Scrooge.

"You told me to take a break with Hayner."

"Where are my nephews?" asked Scrooge.

"You sent them out to do some advertising," said Odette.

"I guess we'll have to stop what we're doing," said Scrooge." How can I help you, lass?"

"I here to about my date," she said," My name is Katerina."

"I have your information right her," said Odette, handing her a folder. "Your date's name is Demyx, but for some reason we couldn't get any picture of him."

"It seems that Organization Thirteen issued an order not to release any photos of their members," said Scrooge.

"What's Organization Thirteen?" asked Katerina.

"I think it some sort of boy's club,"said Odette," except there's a girl in it to."

"A girl in a boy's club?"

" They were afraid of appearing sexist," said Scrooge.

" They appear to be something else, if there is only one girl and a bunch of guys."

"I think there is another girl who just joined," said Scrooge. "In fact she will be going as part of your double date. Her name is Xion."

"Scrooge," said Pence, as he walked into the room.

"I'm with a costumer Pence," said Scrooge.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the brownies."

"They're on the table," he said.

"You mean they _were_ on the table," said Odette," I saw Hayner finishing them all just a few minutes ago."

"Hayner ate them all," said Scrooge.

"Did someone call me?" said Hayner.

Everyone turned and stared at Hayner and Odette gave out a cry of horror. Hayner was standing in front of them completely naked.

"Hayner," yelled Scrooge." What are you doing?"

"I'm being a beautiful mermaid," he said, gazing at them dreamily. "Come swim away with me."

"Grab him," yelled Pence," his heading outside!"

"Odette, you stay here with the costumer," said Scrooge, racing out the door.

Odette turned to Katerina and said," How much munny to keep quiet?"

"Don't worry about it," said Katerina." My grandma made brownies like that once.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Jason sighed as he wandered around trying to find the depot for the gummyshuttle. He had never ridden in the shuttle before, but it seemed like the location for the date Scrooge had set up for him would be in another world.

When ever he had traveled to another world before, he had just borrowed his parents gummyship. He had heard a lot of strange storied about public transportation.

They were originally supposed to meet at Scrooge's dating service but it seemed they was some sort of accident and plans were changed at the last minute.

After wandering in the streets for another fifteen minutes, Jason finally found the depot. Sitting on a bench outside was two people, each wearing long black robes.

One was a cute, young woman with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Jason really hoped that it was his blind date because she was totally his type.

The other was tall, lanky boy, with blond hair in a mullet. He hoped that this guy wasn't the boyfriend of the girl with black hair, but there was only one way to know for sure.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you Ex-ion?"

"That pronounced 'she-on'" she said. "And, yes, I'm her."

"X is pronounced 'she'?" Jason said.

"Some time is even pronounced 'key'," said the guy next to Xion.

"That makes no sense."

"Since when does language have to make sense," said Xion.

"I guess you're right," said Jason.

"My name is Demyx," said the young man. "I will be double dating with you and Xion."

"You both are dressed alike. Are you guys related or something?" asked Jason.

"No, we are not related," said Demyx," but you could say both belong to the same club."

"Club?"

"Sort of," he said. " It's called Organization Thirteen and there are twelve guys and two girls."

"If it's called Organization Thirteen," said Jason," why are there fourteen members?"

"Don't ask me," said Demyx." I was never any good at algebra."

"Your not any good at anything, except laying around and eating junk food, "said Xion.

"Thank you," said Demyx.

"Your taking that as a compliment?" said Jason.

"It's polite to thank people when they say your good as something," said Demyx.

"Don't try to understand him," said Xion," you'll only get a migraine."

"They gummyshuttle is about to leave," said Demyx. " I wonder where my date is."

"Maybe it's that girl running toward us," said Xion.

Katerina rushed over to the gummyshuttle as fast as she could. She had decide to take a nap and had somehow slept through her alarm .She barely had enough time to get dress and run to the depot.

"Are you Demyx?" she asked Jason, panting and out of breath.

"That would be me," said Demyx.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"Depend on what you're going to," said Demyx." Your late for our date, but your early for the zombie apocalypse."

"What that suppose to mean?" said Jason.

"Nothing," said Demyx. "I was just trying to cheer her up."

"Did you eat brownies while at Scrooge's Place?" asked Katerina.

"No, but I wished I had," said Demyx.

"Well, the quicker we get on the shuttle, the sooner we can eat our picnic on the beach," said Katerina.

"Did anyone pack a picnic basket?" asked Xion.

"Scrooge said that food would be provided free with the package deal I bought," said Jason.

"Then let's hurry," said Katerina. "I'm already hungry."

They rushed over to the gummy shuttle, just a few minutes before departure and walked into a car full of girls.

"What's going on here," she asked one of the shuttle staff.

" It Heroines with Big Hair Hour," he said, a huge grin on his face.

"They sell heroin here," said Demyx. "I thought this place was own by Disney."

"Heroine is a female term for hero, Demyx," said Xion.

"Wow, they sure do have a lot of hair," said Jason.

"If you sing a special song, my hair glows," said one girl, with really long, blond hair.

"When I was a kid, I had a doll that did that," said Katerina." Her name was Princess Moon Glow."

"Hey, I had that same doll when I was a kid," said Demyx.

"You had Princess Moon Glow doll?" asked Jason.

" I think it's wonderful," said the blond girl." Boys can play with dolls too, you know."

"I used to have so much fun, tying her to a firework and watching her explode," said Demyx.

"That's horrible," screech the blond girl." You, you monster."

She slapped Demyx face and burst into tears before running from the car.

"Don't mind Rapunzel," said a woman, dressed in ancient Greek clothes. "She's led a sheltered life."

"I don't mind," said Demyx." It kind of fun to be slapped by pretty girl."

" Watch out kid," she said. "Your masochist is showing."

"Oh sorry," said Demyx, looking down at his zipper.

"Do you travel in this shuttle a lot," asked Katerina.

"Yes, we girl get a great discount," she said." All but Snow White. She a short haired."

"What's wrong with short hair?" asked Xion.

"Never mind that," said Katerina. "Have you ever been to Agrabah?"

"Oh, yeah. Jasmine comes from there."

"How are the beaches there?"

"Beaches?" she said, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, were going to have a picnic on the nearest beach to the station."

"Is this one of Scrooge's Special Deals?" she asked.

"You know Scrooge?" asked Xion.

"Yeah. He set me and my boyfriend on one of those package deal and let me tell you..."

"Hey! This is our stop," yelled Jason. "Come on everyone."

"It's nice to have met you..." said Katerina.

"My name is Meg, but before you go..."

"Hurry, or we'll miss our stop," said Jason.

They rushed out of the air condition gummy shuttle and into the blazing heat so thick that it laid upon the skin like a thick fur.

"What is this?" said Jason. "I though we were going to the beach."

" Well, the beach is sand," said Demyx." So technically, I guess you could say..."

"This is the desert," yelled Katerina. " Who would want to have a picnic out here?"

"We've been rooked," said Xion.

"'Never trust a duck my mother always said," said Demyx.

"Why would your mother say that?" said Xion

"I guess because she didn't trust ducks," said Demyx.

"Look, there is a town up ahead," said Jason." We can at least see if there is somewhere for us to eat."

"But what about our picnic?" said Xion.

"If we stay out her will die from sunstroke," said Katerina.

"I really could use something to drink," said Jason.

"I like a nice, hot cocoa," said Demyx.

"You are so weird," said Katerina.

"Thanks," said Demyx.

By the time they made it to the city of Agrabah, the faces of both the girls were flushed with heat and Jason face was drenched in sweat. Demyx seemed to be strangely cool despite the fact that he was dress in thick black coat.

"Let's find some place cool before I melt," said Xion, taking of her black coat, revealing a pretty, blue sun dress underneath.

"Demyx, aren't you sweltering in that outfit," said Katerina.

"I don't belive in sweating," said Demyx. " I refuse to do it."

"You can't stop you self from sweating," said Jason.

"I don't make fun of your religion so don't make fun of my beliefs," said Demyx.

"You are so strange," said Jason.

"I been getting that a lot lately," said Demyx.

"Lately," said Xion, sarcastically.

They wandered the streets of Agrabah, but all they saw where booths set up selling everything from dried fruit to beautiful carpets. Nowhere could they find anything that looked like a restaurant.

"You know this place is really neat," said Katerina. " I would be enjoying myself is only it wasn't so hot."

"Excuse me," Jason said, to a man selling fruit," Is there any restaurants near here."

The man looked Jason up and down a few times before he said," you must be one of Scrooge's package deal costumers."

"How did you know?" asked Katerina.

"They are the only people who come to place like Agrabah looking for restaurants."

"Then you know where there is one," said Xion.

"Genie's Cafe is the only restaurants in town," the man said." It's right inside the palace gates. Just head straight forward and you can't miss it."

"Thank you Mr... um," said Xion.

"I don't give my name to Scrooge's costumers."

"Why?"

"For my own safety," said the man.

"This place we're going to ought to be great," said Katerina, sarcastically.

"At least it will be cooler in the cafe than out here," said Xion.

They walked, tired and hot, toward the large palace gates. There were guards standing idly by the gate. They stopped them at first, but when they found out they were heading to Genie's Café, they let them in without another word.

"Security sure is lax around here," said Jason," considering that this place is a castle."

"Maybe we just don't look suspicious," said Katherine.

"Speak for yourself," said Demyx. "I think I look very suspicious."

"Shut up, Demyx," said Xion.

"Welcome to my restaurants!"

"Who are you?" said Katerina.

"I'm Genie! The owner of Genie's Cafe!"

"You're blue?" said Jason.

"Blue is a very fashionable color for Genies," said Genie.

"You're a magical Genie," said Xion." Wow!"

"Actually, I'm an ex-Genie," he said. "So don't get any ideas that I am going to grant you wishes or anything. My only interest now is in running this !"

"If your no longer a Genie than why do you go by the name Genie?" asked Jason.

"You should take the name and Genie and add an X," said Demyx. "You could be name like... Egixeg."

"That silly," said Genie.

"And a Genie named Genie isn't," said Demyx." That would be like, if my name was Human."

"Oh, is that what you are?" said Genie," I was wondering ."

"Hilarious," said Demyx.

"I'll have your waiter show you to your table," said Genie. "Abu will show these people to a booth in the back."

"Our waiter is a monkey," said Jason." Is that sanitary?"

"Of course it is," said Genie. " I washed him this morning."

"How is he going to take our orders," asked Xion.

"What orders," said Genie. "Everyone get the same thing here: the Genie Special."

Abu showed everyone to their table and than returned later , carrying a tray of some sort of purplish liquid in gold color goblets.

"I still don't feel comfortable with an animal waiting on are table," said Jason.

"I never would have thought, when I woke up this morning, that I would be at a restaurants owned by a genie and have a monkey for our waiter."

"I haven't been this surprised since I found out that Xion was a boy," said Demyx.

"You're a boy," said Jason, growing pale.

"No!" yelled Xion," I am a hundred percent female."

"But she use to be a boy," said Demyx.

"What!" said Jason, getting paler.

"No, I never was a boy," said Xion. "I just sorta came from a boy."

"Well, we all come from boys," said Katerina.

"Huh?" said Demyx.

"When a daddy and mommy love each other very much..." said Katerina.

"No, I didn't mean that either," said Xion. " I was born from the boy, Sora, memories."

"Kind of like Athena popping out of the mind of Zeus," said Katerina.

"That's a little deep for me," said Jason. "All I care is if you are a girl."

"I'm a girl," said Xion.

"And I am hungry," said Katerina. "How long or they going to make us wait?"

"At least they should provide a little entertainment," said Jason.

"Hey, I should see if I can get my rock band to play here," said Demyx.

"You have a band?"

"Ask him the name of his band," said Xion.

"We're called Fishstick Limbo," said Demyx.

"Ask him what he plays," said Xion.

"The sitar!"

" The sitar in a rock band?" said Jason.

"Have you ever heard anything as dorky as that?" asked Xion.

"Lots of cool people play sitar," said Demyx.

"Name one," said Xion.

"Me," said Demyx.

"This coming from a guy wearing a mullet," said Jason.

"Do you really play in a band," said Genie, bringing their order. "I've been looking for some entertainment for this place."

"Really?" said Demyx.

"Yes, for some reason they didn't like me in a belly dancing outfit," said Genie.

"I have my sitar with me, I can audition right now!"

"Quick everyone eat as fast as you can," said Xion.

"Why?" asked Katerina.

"Once he starts playing you'll be to sick to eat!"

_Earlier I mention the" ice cream episode". It's suppose to be like the noddle incident from Calvin and Hobbes. If you never read Calvin and Hobbes, I pity you._

_Fishstick Limbo is actually the name of my rock band...if I had one._


	16. Wolfe and Irina vs Roxas and Kiari

_No, I'm not dead, nor have I fallen off the face of the earth. I have just been insanely busy.I am the only person my friends and family know, who can sew. I needed the extra money, so I took on sewing some costumes and they have been taking up every spare minute of my time. Since writing fanfiction pays me nothing, you know which one I am going to choose. But now I am back and plan to keep updating again once a week._

**Wolfe and Irina vs Roxas and Kiari**

All the staff of Date's R' Us were gathered around the break room, early on a friday morning before the work began.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were sitting around the break room table listen to Odette explain why the police had visited their establishment yesterday afternoon.

"So then what happened? asked Dewy, his eye so wide they nearly popped out of his head.

"The police found Hayner swimming naked in the fountain out front," said Odette." Leon had to drag him out."

"Why Leon?" asked Dewey.

" Seems Hayner put up a fuss and Leon was the only one who get him out without hurting him."

"Leon doesn't seem like the gentle kind to me" said Louie.

"He used to be lifeguard and the police told me that he's had experience with restraining people suffering with hallucinations . He even told me that this isn't the first 'mermaid' he's drug out of the water."

" Who was the other one," asked Huey.

"I asked Leon but he wouldn't tell me."

"All the excitement happens when we're gone," said Dewey

"Believe me, I wish I hadn't been here," said Odette, shuddering." I'm going to have nightmares about it for years."

"What about me," said Pence. "You know how hard it was having to chase after a naked Hayner singing 'under the sea' at the top of his voice."

Scrooge walked into the break room and flopped down on a chair and sighed wearily.

"You look rough," said Pence.

"I just return from both the hospital _and_ the police station," said Scrooge.

"How come?" asked Huey.

"I had to drop Hayner at the hospital to make sure that he was alright," said Scrooge. "I guess he had an allergic reaction to those brownies he ate."

"I think anyone would have a reaction to _those_ brownies," said Pence.

"Why were you at the police station?" asked Dewey.

"I just had to make sure there would be no bad publicity for the business," said Scrooge." The police were kind enough not to press public indecency charges against Hayner."

" You know the police around here pretty well, don't you Uncle Scrooge," said Louie.

"Much better than I like," he said." We just can't seem to avoid it."

"We could be more selective with the people we do business with?" said Huey.

"And lose munny?" said Scrooge." Don't be ridicules."

"Speaking of customers," said Odette, " we have two people call in requesting double dates. One is a guy named Wolfe and the other is a girl named Irina."

"Who have we matched them up with?"

"Roxas and Kiari," said Odette. " I already e-mailed everyone information about their dates."

"Did they say where they wanted to go?" asked Scrooge."I could set them up for a package deal."

"They just said they wanted to go to the park, maybe have some ice cream."

"I can work with that," said Scrooge.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Wolfe look through the internet on his phone trying to find a map of Hollow Bastion. He was hopeless lost trying to find Dates R' Us and all the maps he could find were rather crude and look like they were drawn by a child. Video game maps were never much use anyway.

He wandered around aimlessly for several more minutes, passing a large gray building for the third time, before giving up a plopping down on the nearest bench.

"At least it's a nice day," he thought. " Of course, that's little comfort when I may never see my family again."

A young woman, who had short black hair, walked out of the grey stone building. She was dressed in honey gold-colored kimono with dark green sash tied around the middle.

She stared at Wolfe for several minutes before approaching him and saying," What's you deal mister? Are you a bum or were you thinking of robbing the place? Before you think of doing either, I warn you, not only am I a master of all ninja skills, but I also have a couple of bouncers that could throw you up against the wall like a rubber ball."

"I'm not looking for trouble," said Wolfe," I'm just lost."

"Of course you're lost," said the woman." I don't know a guy who isn't."

"Thanks," he said, with a sigh.

"I'm just kidding," she said, "My name is Yuffie, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Dates R' Us?"

" Are you a cop?"

"No."

"From the board of health?"

"I am a costumer," said Wolfe. " I signed up for Scrooge's dating service and I was suppose to meet him to get information about my date."

" I don't mind taking you there. Scrooge does send a lot of business my way," said Yuffie.

"I should be okay to leave your bar, since it's in the middle of the afternoon," said Wolfe.

"What do you mean bar," said Yuffie. "This is a family restaurants."

"With bouncers?

"This is a rough neighborhood," she said." Hey Leon, can you watch the place while I am gone."

A guy came out wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pants.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

" Does he always go around dressed like that?" said Wolfe.

"Only when he's working," she said." We're also a theme restaurants."

"What the theme?" asked Wolfe." House of ill repute?"

"I don't know what you are insinuating," said Yuffie," but if you want me to give your directions, you're going about it the wrong way."

"My what a cute little family restaurants you have," said Wolfe, with a sheepish smile.

"That's better," she said. "Follow me."

"She sure is cute," thought Wolfe," I wonder if my date will be as pretty, though I rather her not have any killer ninja skills. I hate to be beaten up by a girl...again."

It turned out that Scrooge's dating service was only a few blocks away. He had been walking past it because of the large fountain in front blocked sign of the office.

When they arrived there was a young woman waiting out front. She was shouting at a blond-haired boy who was leaning across the front door, keeping her from entering the building.

"What's going on?" asked Yuffie.

"This idiot won't let me get inside," yelled the young woman.

"Why do you need to go inside, baby," said the boy." I keep telling you that I'm your date."

"Hayner, if you keep this up, Scrooge is going to fire you," said Yuffie.

"Fine, I'll go and work at your place," he said." I would look great bare-chested and in leather pants."

"I'll call you when I open a comedy club," said Yuffie.

"What's going on here?" asked Scrooge.

"Hayner is harassing your costumers again," said Yuffie.

"How can you call getting attention from someone as hot me, as harassment," said Hayner.

"Hayner, go clean the backroom," said Scrooge.

"But I just cleaned it," he said.

"It's dirty again."

"That impossible," said Hayner." Unless it's...magic!"

"Shhh," said Scrooge," do you want everyone to find out we're infested with the messy fairy."

"The messy fairy," said Hayner, his eyes getting round with excitement.

"Hurry up and see if you can catch her," said Scrooge.

Hayner rushed through the door, leaving the other staring after him in disbelief.

"Does he really believe that there is a fairy make messes in you backroom," said Yuffie.

"He believed Pence when he told him a gnome is living inside the vending machine," sighed Scrooge. "Why don't you all come inside."

The we're all relieved to be getting out of the hot sun and into the cool office of Date's R' Us. Odette sat at the computer, working on some file. She looked rather cute, with her hair twisted in a bun with two pencils stuck in the middle to keep in place.

"Hey, you must be Wolfe and Irina," she said, as they entered the room. " I got you e-mail and I have you date information all ready."

She handed them each a folder with a picture clipped on the outside. On the outside of Irina's folder was a picture of a blond boy with spiked hair.

"Your date is with Roxas," said Odette. " He's a friend of mine. He a really sweet guy and I sure you'll love going on a date with him."

Wolfe looked at the cover of his folder and their was a picture of a super cute red-headed girl.

"That's Kiari," said Odette. "She really nice. "

"How do you know both our dates?" asked Irina.

"Roxas is a regular here," she said.

"What do you mean a regular," interrupted Wolfe.

"I mean he used this dating service before."

"He's had a few unsuccessful dates," interrupted Scrooge," but I sure his date with you will be everything you could possibly desire."

"On one of his dates he almost drowned," said Oddette.

"A unfortunate accident that could have been avoided," said Scrooge," if only he would have bought our special date insurance."

"You need insurance to go on a date," asked Wolfe.

"I never hurts to be prepared," said Scrooge.

"Can I see one of those insurance forms?" asked Wolfe.

Odette handed a copy of the insurance form to Wolfe. He sat down on the nearest bench and began to read it slowly. He said nothing while reading, but every once in a while he would raise his eyebrows and look up at Scrooge, who smiled weakly at him.

When Wolfe was done reading, he went backed to the front desk, placed the paper back on the counter and said," I have read a lot of weird things in my time but that has to be the strangest."

"What are you talking about?" said Scrooge. "It's just a simple insurance form."

"Are you kidding?" said Wolfe, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've read science fiction less weird than this."

"What does it say?" asked Irina.

"Look here," he said pointing to a line on the form. "It says that if we die on this date, Scrooge inherits all our worldly possessions."

"I'm offering you the insurance," said Scrooge." I think it's only fair that I get a little something extra on this deal."

"Are you out of you mind?" said Irina." No one would agree to an insurance policy like that."

"If your killed by evil witch, wild animal, or Organization Thirteen," said Scrooge," you only have to give me half."

"Show me another insurance form with that clause in it," said Wolfe.

"Forget it," said Irina." We are not interested in any insurance you might have to offer."

"Oh well, your loss," said Scrooge." At least let me interest you in one of our package deals."

"I just want to go on a walk in the park," said Irina," and maybe get some ice cream."

"That sounds cheap...um.. I mean nice," said Wolfe.

"Might I suggest our Wonderland Park Deal," said Scrooge." Half off all your purchases."

"Really?" said Wolfe.

"If you sign the date insurance," said Scrooge.

"Give it to me!"

"Are you crazy?" said Irina.

"No, but I have a very limited income," said Wolfe," and I can't resist anything that will save me money. Besides the insurance is only available for one night and then it becomes void."

"Roxas signed up to for the same reason," said Odette.

"Somehow I feel like your signing your life away," said Irina, as she watch Wolfe put his name on the form.

"Don't be ridicules," said Wolfe," what can happen on one date."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

The special deal that Scrooge arranged for Wolfe and Roxas had to be used by five o' clock that evening. So Wolfe decided to go straight to the Gummy shuttle and wait for Roxas and Kiari while Irina ran home and changed.

Wolfe didn't understand why girls always insisted getting ready before a date. She looked perfectly fine to him, why did she have to change her outfit?

Of course they did look nice, and man, did they smelled great. He always wondered how the same scent was so much different on a girl.

Then he wondered what Kiari smelled like. Maybe she put perfume on her neck, most girls did. Would he be close enough to smell it?

Her neck was so nice looking in the photo, perfect kind to bury your face in and kiss softly.

" I sorry to interrupt your...um...drooling, but are you Wolfe?"

Wolfe shook his thoughts free of Kiari's delectable neck and look to see a blond-haired boy smiling at him.

" Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Roxas," he said." I'm going on a double date with you."

The few people at the bus station turned and looked at Roxas. To girl sitting on a bench began to whisper and giggle at them.

"He's not going on a date with me," said Wolfe, panic in his voice," he's going with a girl... and so am I."

"Oh, yeah were not together," said Roxas.

The two girl sitting and the bench look disappoint, but everyone else looked like they couldn't care less.

"Thanks for clearing that up," said Roxas," fangirls around here can be murder. They match you up with just about anyone."

"Really?" said Wolfe.

" Sure, no one safe from those girls," said Roxas. "There was one fanfiction about Axel and his potted plant that gave me nightmares for weeks."

"I don't want to hear it," said Wolfe, giving a visible shutter.

"So where is my date anyway?" asked Roxas, changing the subject," I thought she would be coming with you."

"She had to go home and change," he said," you know how girls are."

"Yeah, Kiari coming later to," said Roxas." Do you even know where we're going?"

"Didn't Scrooge tell you?" asked Wolfe.

"He just told me it was a great deal."

"We're just going to a park, walk around, maybe get some ice cream," said Wolfe.

"That sound great".

"You don't have a lot money either."

"You don't make much money as a waiter," said Roxas, with a sigh." What's the name of this place."

"It's called Wonderland Park," said Wolfe.

"Sounds great," said Roxas," as long as it's not under water."

Before Wolfe could inquire any farther into that odd statement, Irina rushed over to where they were waiting .

"Am I late?" she asked.

"No," said Wolfe," In fact you are here before Kiari."

"That's what you think?"

Wolfe turned around and saw a cute girl with shoulder length red hair, smiling at him.

"I'm Kiari," she said, holding out hand to him," you must be Wolfe."

"Nice to meet you," he said , taking her hand." I'm sure we will have a great date together."

"We better hurry, if we want to ride the shuttle," said Roxas.

The group rushed toward the shuttle, but when they got to the end car the found that it was completely empty.

"Wow," said Roxas," this is really rare. I never been in the gummy shuttle when no one else was here."

"But there are people here," said a voice, coming out of he air.

"Who said that?" asked Irina, looking around the room in fear.

"He did of course," said another voice, this time female.

"What going on here," said Wolfe.

"Don't be startled."

This time the voice was not coming from out of the air, but from one of the shuttle staff, wearing a name tag that said" Hello my name is Bob."

"What's going on here?" asked Kiari.

"It's Faceless Narrator Hour," said Bob. "You must be traveling under Scrooge special package deal."

"How did you know?" asked Irina.

"No one else travels doing this time," said Bob, his voice dropping to a whisper." For some reason people feel it's to creepy."

" I agree," said Roxas.

"Where are you folks going?" asked Bob.

"We are going to Wonderland Park," said Kiari.

"Oh," said Bob, his eyebrows raising." Did you by any chance sign an insurance deal before you went on this date?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Where here," said Irina, as the shuttle pulled into the station.

"Good, " said Roxas, relieved to be away from the disembodied voices.

" Is this the station we use when we head back?" asked Irina.

"Yes," said Bob pausing slowly, before saying. "That is ...if you come back."

Before any of them could reply to this ominous answer. the shuttle doors closed and the it took off.

"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Irina.

"Don't worry," said Roxas," both Kiari and I are skilled at the keyblade."

"What's a keyblade?" asked Wolfe.

"A blade...shape like a key," said Roxas.

"Thank you for that detailed hypothesis, professor," said Irina.

"It a weapon that can be used to fight evil creatures in all worlds," said Kiari.

"Can it be used against guys who might make advances on his date," asked Wolfe.

"Do you feel lucky, punk?" said Kiari.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Irina, looking around." This doesn't look like a park. It looks like were in some kind of room."

The room had a large checked flood that clashed horribly with the color of the walls. If you looked at it for too long it made you feel dizzy. The pictures on the walls were all framed in gaudy gold, that looked strangely out place on the walls.

"The guy who decorated this room must have been high at the time," said Irina.

"I had nightmare less scary than this room," said Kiari.

"Let's hurry up and leave," said Wolfe." I'm starting to feel sick."

At the end of the room there was a bright blue door with a gold knob. They open the door to see another, smaller door. They open that door, only to find another even smaller door.

"If these doors get much smaller, we'll have to strip to get through," said Kiari

"Oh please let the doors get smaller," said Wolfe.

"Wolfe!" scowled Irina.

"Like Roxas wasn't thinking the same thing," he said.

The next door was the last one, much to Wolfe's disappointment ,and they found themselves walking into a room similar to the one they just left. In the center of the room was a table with small box in the middle.

"Where is the park that Scrooge promised us?" said Irina. "All we've seen so far is this stupid building."

"The park is right outside."

"Who said that," said Roxas.

"I did."

"Oh, no not another disembodied voice," said Irina, clinging to Roxas.

"How rude!" said the voice. " I not disembodied ! I am over her."

" Where?"

"On the door."

On the door was a large golden doorknob. It's nose was the handle and the keyhole shaped to make a rather large mouth that was pouting at them.

"Does everyone else see that the door is taking to us?" asked Irina.

"I heard how these brownies that Scrooge gives you makes you hallucinate," said Roxas.

"We didn't eat anything at Scrooges place," insisted Irina.

""Oh, good than we are just crazy," said Wolfe.

"No, we're not," said Kiari. "It's just an animatronic. The person controlling it is probably in another part of the building watching us."

"Oh, that explains it," said Irina. "It's really kinda cute."

"So Mr. Door, how do we get outside?" asked Kiari.

"There some cake up on the table," said the Door," eat it and you will shrink."

"I'll get it," said Wolfe.

He walked over to the table and picked up a small box and brought it back to the group.

"Can I have some cake?" asked Kiari.

"Eat me," said Wolfe.

"Excuse me," said Kiari, glaring at him furiously.

"No, I don't mean... that is what's written on the cakes."

"Probably the name of the bakery," said Roxas.

There was exactly four cakes in the box, so each of them took out one. As soon as they took one bite the room around them suddenly grew larger and larger until the table that had held the cakes was now toward above them like a skyscraper.

"Don't tell me this is done with animatronics," said Irina.

"It's just an optical illusion," said Kiari. " Haven't you ever ridden in that elevator in the Haunted Mansion."

"Let's just go with that theory," said Wolfe. " It's better than thinking we've gone insane."

They found that now that the room had gotten bigger( or they had gotten smaller) that in the corner was a small door just right for them to go through.

On the other side of the door was a beautiful park, covered with large ornate hedges. The tops of the hedges were covered with four different shapes, heart, diamonds, spades and clubs.

The hedge was lined with large, rose bushes, each with enormous blossoms, all a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh, this is a beautiful garden," said Irina. " I just love it!"

" I agree," said Kiari," The tickets to come see this place must have cost a fortune."

"Nothing cost too much if I can have a date with a girl like you, Kiari," said Wolfe, putting his arm around Kiari.

"Then you don't mind me telling her how much you paid Scrooge for this date," said Irina.

"Shouldn't you be off making out with Roxas or something," said Wolfe.

"I liked to look around a bit first," said Irina.

"I bet these roses smell wonderful," said Kiari, leaning her nose down to the soft blossom to take a large whiff.

She felt something wet slide down her fingers. She looked down to see that her fingers were covered with a dark red liquid.

"I'm bleeding!"," she shrieked.

"Let me see," Wolfe said grabbing her arm and examining it." Are you in much pain?"

Roxas leaned over to examine the rose. As his fingers brushed the flower a large smear of red paint came off the petals.

"You not bleeding," he said. "Someone has been painting these white flowers, red."

"Whose been painting my roses red?" boomed a loud voice. "Whose been painting me roses red?"

Behind them was a large woman with black hair, wearing a big billowy dress. On top of her head was small golden crown, clearly stating that she was of sort of royalty.

"How should we know," said Irina," We just got here."

"How dare you speak to a queen that way," she said. "Off with your head."

"Wait a minute," yelled Roxas. "We here through a special deal. Scrooge set up this whole date."

"Oh, I know," said the Queen. "You see I was running out off subjects to behead so Scrooge set this who dating deal up."

"So that's why he had us sign those insurance forms," said Roxas.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill that duck," said Wolfe.

Before another word could be uttered the ground began to shake. Dark pools began to form all around them and morph into stage shapes with glowing yellow eyes.

"Heartless!" yelled Roxas.

"We have to fight them," said Kiari.

"We'll use the keyblades," said Roxas.

"What about us," said Wolfe," we don't have keyblades."

"Reach into your heart and you will find it," said Kiari.

Roxas help out his hand and a long silver keyblade with a gold handle appeared. Kiari held out her hand and her keyblade appeared. It was gold with a bundle of colorful flowers near the blade.

Irina held out her hand and keyblade appeared that looked scoops of different flavored ice-cream piled on top of each other.

"Your keyblade really cute," said Kiari.

"Wolfe hold out your hand and see what kind of keyblade you get," said Roxas.

Wolfe held out his hand and a keyblade did appear, but it looked kind of funny.

"What is it?" said Kiari.

"It kind of looks like," Roxas paused and looked at Wolfe's Keyblade. " Yep, it definitely is."

"Is what?" asked Kiari.

"A pickleblade," said Roxas.

"You all get cool looking blades and I get stuck with one that looks like a pickle?" said Wolfe.

"Would you stop gripping and start killing, heartless" said Roxas.

"Fine," said Wolfe, still pouting.

With four of them armed with keyblade they found that the heartless were no match against them. Even Wolfe had to admit that, despite its ridiculous name, the Pickleblade was a powerful weapons against their foes.

"We did it!" said Kiari.

"Victory kisses all around," said Wolfe.

"If you really want me to kiss you I suppose I'll have to," said the Queen.

"That's okay!" said Wolf, backing away from her.

" Does this mean that you no longer want to behead us," said Irina.

"I suppose that wouldn't be ethical since you saved my life," said the queen. " In fact I owe you a favor."

"Could you tell us where we could find a place to get ice cream?" asked Irina.

"You can come have ice cream at the palace," said the queen.

"Wow, that would be amazing," said Kiari.

"Yes," said the Queen with a huge grin," and then we can play croquet."

_There is just something about the word pickle that's funny, I not sure what it is._


	17. Ignis and Oblivion vs Saix and Aqua

**Ignis and Oblivion vs. Saix and Aqua**

Mari stood outside of the office of Date's R' Us and reevaluated her priorities. Working here was akin to the having an out-of-body experience. If they weren't being raided by the police, they were having to deal with customers who should be wearing long white coats with the arms tied around the back.

But she liked the little luxuries, like eating and have a place to live, so she had no choice but to walk inside the office.

"Mari, you're back," said Oddette, as she walked through the door. " How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful," said Mari, her eyes getting misty. " My friend Angela was a beautiful bride and her beach wedding was to die for."

"How about a welcome home kiss," said Hayner," and don't be afraid to put a little tongue in it."

"I brought back a little souvenir from my vacation," said Mari.

"Is it a bikini?" asked Hayner." Why don't you put in on right now."

"No, this gift is for you," she said." Now close your eyes."

"Should we be doing this in front of Oddette, I mean..." .Before he could finish what he was saying he gave a loud yell and fell on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Scrooge, as he and his nephews entered the office.

"I was just showing Hayner a little something I brought back from my vacation," said Mari.

"Cool, a taser gun," said Louie.

"That's what you bought on your vacation?" said Dewy.

"With this business, I considered it a necessity,"said Mari

"What that suppose to mean," said Scrooge.

"I saw you little escapade on the local news," said Mari.

"How did you see that from where you at?" asked Louie.

"It was on youtube."

"Hayner, quit laying there on the floor and get up and explain yourself," said Scrooge.

"I was just tased!" yelled Hayner." It's not like I was taking a nap."

"But why were you on youtube?" said Scrooge.

"How should I know," said Hayner. "Maybe a lot of girls just wanted to see my naked body."

"I don't think so," said Odette," they always use pixels when it showed on the news."

"I noticed they didn't have to use very many on you," said Mari.

"You're hilarious," said Hayner. "Just you wait and see, I'll be getting hundreds of letters from girls want to go out with me."

"You bring a new meaning to the word delusional," said Odette. "Luckily this is our last week of work before school starts, so you avoided getting fired by Scrooge."

"That's right," said Huey," We'll, be starting school also."

"Looks like my staff going to be strip down to the bone," said Scrooge." I'll have to hire some new staff for the rest of the season."

"That reminds me," said Odette," we got two more people signed up for you double date deal. Their names are Ignis and Oblivion."

"The costumers we get sure have weird names," said Louie.

"I doubt they're giving their really names," said Mari." I know I wouldn't."

"Why?" asked Dewy.

"If they don't like their date, they won't want to run the risk of that person being able to find them again."

"So is your real name Mari?" asked Hayner.

"You'll never know," she said, with a smile.

"Enough talk," said Scrooge," everyone back to work."

"Scrooge, there is a police officer coming to the door," said Odette.

"Again?" said Louie.

Two Hollow Bastion police officer walked in to the office wearing those stern expressions they always have when you are about to get busted.

"We're looking for the owner of the business," said one of the officers.

"Why?" asked Scrooge.

"It seems that there have been an allegations of insurance fraud," said the second officer.

"She's the owner," said Scrooge, pointing at Mari, before running out the back door.

"Get back here, duck!" shouted Mari.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Ignis walked up to the office of Date's R' Us to see two police officers coming through the door.

"We'll be checking in on you later," said one of the officers, before leaving the office.

Ignis walked into the room, where a woman sat at the front desk, nervously wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked like she had been through a pretty tough ordeal, but Ignis thought better of asking her what was going on.

Setting on a small bench was another young woman who was pretending to be reading a magazine . He knew she was pretending because she had the magazine upside down. Most likely she had been evesdropping when the police officer had been there.

"Hello, welcome to Date's R' Us," said the woman behind the desk. " My name is Mari, how can I help you?"

"She was here before me," he said.

"I can help both of you at the same time," said Mari.

" My name is Oblivion," said the girl," I just came to get the information on my date."

"Me to," he said. " My name is Ignis."

"What a coincidence," said Mari. " You two are part of our double date deal."

"Do we have customers?"

"Scrooge," said Mari, eyeing that duck as if she wanted him to drop off the face of the earth.

"I'm so glad that you have decided to use our service," he said." Might I suggest a trip to Wonderland Park."

"Excuse me!" said Mari, grabbing Scrooge by the arm and carrying him into the back room.

Ignis wasn't quite sure what was going on. All he could hear was muffled voices, one of them rather loud, and what sounded like furniture being moved around. Every once in a while he heard a few words like, " police" and " final chance."

When they came back into the front office came back, Scrooge looked rather annoyed and his feathers were all ruffled around his neck, like someone had tried to choke him.

"I'm sorry but we are not offering any deal on dates today," said Mari, as she rolled the sleeves on her shirt down.

"All I wanted to do is go to a movie and maybe go somewhere to eat afterwards," said Ignis.

"That sounds good to me," said Oblivion.

"Unfortunately the Hallow Bastion Movie theatre is under repair," said Mari. " But I'm sure I'm can find you a good movie theatre in another world."

"I can get you a great dea..." Scrooge was stop short, by one look from Mari.

"Anyway," said Mari, turning away from Scrooge," here is the information on each of your dates."

Mari handed Ignis a folder with a picture clipped to the front of it. The photo showed a beautiful, blue haired woman giving the camera a sort of half-smile.

He open the folder and looked at the form inside. He saw that her name was Aqua and the she was about his age. He was relieved to hear that because he was little unsure if she might be older or younger, she had that timeless sort of beauty.

As he read on he was amazed to find that she was a keyblade master just like him. He wondered if she would consider having a fighting competition between them. But what if she was better fighter then him. It's not that he minded losing to a girl, but it was always a bit intimidating when date could beat you up at her slightest whim.

Oblivion's folder had a picture of a man with tan skin and long blue hair. He also had pointed ears, yellow eyes, and a large "x" shaped scar across his face.

He has quite and interesting appearance, suggesting maybe he was part elf or something. She hoped that he was an elf, as she never had dated one before. She had dated a vampire once, but it hadn't turned out very well.

"There's a new movie theatre opening up in the Hundred Ace Woods," said Mari," and it only about fifteen minutes by shuttle."

"Sounds like a pretty fancy place," said Ignis."Are you sure it won't be too expensive?"

"Not at all," said Mari. " The prices are all pretty reasonable. I'll print out a map for you if you like."

"Sounds good to me," said Oblivion. " What movie should we see?"

"We should probably wait and see what our dates want to watch, before we make any plans."

"I've arrange you're dates for five o' clock tonight," said Mari.

"That doesn't give me much time," said Oblivion, plunking down her munny quickly before she left the office.

"Thanks for everything," said Ignis.

"Your sending them to Hundred Acre Woods," said Scrooge. " Why are sending them to a wimpy place like that?"

"Because I liked to have few customers come back from one of our dates without having a near death experience."

"Your really no fun, you know that," said Scrooge

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Oblivion looked in to mirror one last time before finally giving herself a nod of approval. It had taken her over an hour to achieve this look, but it was well worth it. She had finally decided on the a nice (but not too fancy)/ casual (but could turn formal if the need arises) look.

She was sorely tempted to wear her elf ears, but she didn't want Saix to think she was trying to be someone she wasn't.

She grabbed her purse from her nightstand and left the house. It was early September and the weather was warm and sunny. She watched as the school kids played near one of Hallow Bastion's many fountains. The boys would take hand full of water and throwing them at the girls, who girls screech and yelled that they were going to tell on them.

Thing were finally getting back to normal now that the Restoration Committee were in charge of rebuilding the place.

When she arrived at the gummystation , Ignis was already there talking to a blue haired girl who she assumed was his date, Aqua.

She was quite pretty, but dressed in a weird sort of fashion. It looked like a black leather jumpsuit with detachable white sleeve. The weirdest part of her outfit was this white sash she wore around her waist, with what looked to be a blue ruffled skirt piece on each side.

It was strange-looking outfit but maybe it was fashionable where she came from.

"Hey, everyone," said Oblivion.

"Hi, Oblivion," said Ignis." This is my date Aqua."

"Hi," she said. " I sure this double date will be great."

"You say that like you had a bad experience," said Oblivion.

"I wasn't exactly bad," she said slowly," just a bit... hazardous."

"Excuse me, but are one of you Oblivion, my date."

There was tall man with blue hair, who Oblivion knew was her date Saix.

"It's not me," said Ignis, with a large smirk on his face.

"I asked for Oblivion," said Saix," not oblivious."

"Hey!" shouted Ignis.

"I'm Oblivion," she said.

"Nice to meet," said Saix extending his hand toward her. " You have an interesting name. Is it spelled like "blow you to oblivion."

"Um, yes I guess so."

"It's a charming name," he said, shaking her hand." I am sure we will have an enjoyable date together."

"Where are we going?" asked Aqua.

"We decided to go see a movie," said Oblivion.

"Typical dating agenda," said Saix.

"What movie are we seeing?" asked Aqua.

"I though we could decide on the gummy shuttle," said Ignis. " If we're early we can always grab something to eat before the show starts."

"Sounds good," said Oblivion," let's get going."

The boarded the shuttle with plenty of time to spare and settled themselves down in the nearest seats next to the door.

The car was filled with nothing but small children( none over the age of nine) dressed in variety of clothes from different time periods and different worlds.

"What's with all the kids?" asked Saix. "Where are their parents."

"It's young hero and heroines hour," said one of the shuttle staff( her name tag said Katrina)

"Every time I come on this thing there's always some special hour going on," said Aqua. "Don't you ever have a travel time that's not categorize?"

"This shuttle goes to all different world," said Katrina. " We have to cater to the masses."

"That must keep you busy," said Ignis.

"I don't mind it usually," she said. " But I refuse to work when there are animal riding; the clean up is murder."

"So let's talk about what movie we want to watch," said Ignis, when Katrina left.

"I like to see a romance," said Aqua.

"I like to see a comedy," said Oblivion.

"I like to military drama," said Saix.

"And I like to see a horror movie," said Ignis.

"So how do we decide what we're going to watch," said Oblivion. " I don't think there are many horror/miliary drama/ romantic/comedies out there."

"We could watch a romantic/comedy," said Aqua.

"Or dramatic/horror," said Ignis.

"Or we can compromise and watch what I want to see," said Saix.

"How is that a compromise?" said Aqua.

"I'm letting you all live, right?"

"Why don't we just see what playing when we get to the theatre," suggested Ignis.

The shuttle slowly came to a stop, the group of children gave out a loud cheer and rushed out the doors.

"Why are all those kids getting out at the same station we are," asked Saix.

"Hundred Acre Woods probably has a big mall," said Oblivion.

"And big malls tend to have amazing toy stores," said Ignis.

"But should all these kids be going around unsupervised?" said Aqua.

"Your absolutely right," said Saix. "All small children should be kept in cages."

"That's not what I said!"

The group stepped out of the shuttle to find themselves in a world that was nothing like they had imagined. Hundred Acre Woods was not the name of a fancy shopping center but actual woods.

But everything around them seemed to be a bit off. It was if all the colors were several shade brighter than the should have been. The grass, dirt and tree surrounding them ,also felt extremely soft, like well washed cloth.

"What is this place?" asked Aqua.

"It's horrible," screamed Saix. " It's as if I wondered into one of those sniveling toddler's daydreams."

"I think it's kind of cute," said Oblivion. " But I don't see any movie theatre around."

"I believe I can help you ," said a voice.

They all looked around them to see where the voice was coming from, but all they saw was a large, yellow, stuffed bear wearing a red shirt.

"Who said that?" asked Oblivious

"I did," said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Ignis.

"I am Pooh the bear," said the voice. " I'm down here."

"I might be mistaken but I think the voice is coming from that stuffed animal," said Aqua.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Ignis. "It's the spawn of Chucky and it's going to kill us all!"

"I don't know anyone name Chucky," said Pooh." But all I like to do is eat honey and give hugs."

"Ahhhh," screamed Saix. "That's even worse. I should kill it and kill it now."

"No way," shouted Oblivion." I think he's so cute. I just have to squeeze him."

She picked up Pooh and give him an enormous hug which he returned. As she was hugging Pooh she heard a sort of rumbling sound come from inside him.

"Oh," said Pooh," I'm so rumbly in my tumbly. Do you by any chance have some honey on you?"

" I think I going to sick," said Saix.

" I think it's adorable," said Aqua.

"How can you stand talking to that obese bear talking disgusting gibberish. Let me kill it and put it out of its misery."

" I don't think you can kill a living stuff animal," said Ignis. " Maybe if we sprinkle it with holy water."

" I can't believe you're siding with him," said Aqua. "No one is hurting anyone as long as I'm here."

" That stupendous!"

The group turned to see another stuffed animal behind them. This time it was a tiger sitting on his tail and bouncing up and down.

"Another one," screech Ignis. "We're being surrounded."

"It's a cute little tiger," said Oblivion.

" I am Tigger," he said. " spelled t-i- double g-er."

"Would someone kill _me _and put me out of _my_ misery," said Saix.

" Hello, Tigger," said Pooh. " You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a small smackerel of honey?"

"I saw Rabbit selling honey at the Movie theatre," said Tigger.

"If your going there," said Aqua," would you mind if we came along?"

"Just follow that bouncing Tigger and he will show you the way," said Tigger.

"Let's just get out of here," said Saix."This place gives me the creeps."

"I do kinda feel like I am lost in some children's programing," said Ignis.

"Come on guys," said Oblivion." No matter how cutesy this place is, a movie theatre is a movie theatre, right?"

"I guess that true," said Ignis. " We might as well go check it out."

The movie theatre turned out to be just as cute as rest of Hundred Ace Woods. It was shaped like a large honey pot and there was a stuffed rabbit out front selling tickets.

"Pooh!" shouted the stuffed rabbit." How many times do I have to tell you. Even though this place looks like a honey pot, it is not full of honey. I already sold all that we have."

"Oh bother, Rabbit," said Pooh," and I was so in need of honey."

"Is this a movie theatre?" asked Ignis.

" Why yes," Rabbit. "How can I help you?"

"We want to buy tickets for movies," said Ignis." What horror movies do you have playing?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any horror movie," said Rabbit. " Piglet would never forgive us if we had anything scary playing."

"Then we'll see military drama," said Saix.

"I'm afraid we don't have any movies like that either."

"How about a romance," said Oblivion.

" No, we don't show those anymore," said Rabbit." When Tigger starts giggling it's hard to get him to stop."

"Let's just narrow this down," said Aqua. "What movies do you have?"

"Right now we are featuring _The Bashful Bunny_ and The _Happy Elf_."

"I must have died on that gummy shuttle," said Saix. "This has to be Purgatory."

" I don't know if I could stand _The Bashful Bunny_," said Oblivion," but_ The_ _Happy Elf_ might not be so bad."

" I don't care as long as the theatre is dark," said Ignis, winking at Aqua.

"Four ticket to the Happy Elf," said Aqua.

"What ever I did to deserve this, I'm sorry," screamed Saix.

Later that evening they all gathered around the ruins of the Honey Pot Theatre. It seems that halfway through the movie Saix called up his Dusk minions to destroy the place.

"I'm so sorry about your movie theatre," said Aqua.

"That's alright," said Rabbit. " It's the second time it been destroyed this week."

"How was it destroyed the before?" asked Oblivion.

"Tigger used it for his jumping place a couple days ago. He loves to jump and throw nuts out of it."

"We really should help pay for the damages," said Aqua.

"Maybe we can fight some heartless for you," said Ignis. "You know Aqua and I are keyblade masters."

"Don't worry about it," said Rabbit." This place is magically insured by Merlin and it will be back to new by tomorrow. Besides we don't have any heatless here, only happiness and love."

"This place is killing me," screeched Saix.

"Hey," said Oblivion, hitting Saix on the head. " You're being really rude, you know. You destroyed this guys place and now you're complaining. You should apologize to everyone."

"Never," said Saix. " It's beneath my dignity."

"Pooh, give Saix a hug."

"I'm sorry I destroyed your place Mr. Rabbit!" said Saix, bowing low. " And I sorry that everyone missed seeing the rest of the movie."

"That's okay," said Ignis." I wasn't really enjoying it. I mean, how can I make out with Aqua in front of a giggling elf."

"What should we do, now that the movie theatre is destroyed?" asked Oblivion.

Do you like mini games?" asked Rabbit.

_Hey, everyone, I could really use some help._

_Who should Scrooge have work for him now that kids are in school?_

_Does anyone have ideas on happy hours for the gummyshuttle? I really run low on ideas._

_Love you all._


	18. Kirra and Claire vrs Terra and Ventus

**Kirra and Claire vrs Terra and Ventus**

It had been one of the craziest weeks of Mari's life. It seemed like everyone in the worlds had decided that they wanted to go on a date this week and the staff of Dates R' Us had been stripped down to just her and Scrooge.

At the moment she was busy trying to type out information forms, answer incoming calls and making a fresh pot of coffee, all at the same time. She considered herself a genius at multitasking, but this extra work was wearing her thin.

"Scrooge, " Mari said," I need to talk to you!"

"What is it?" he asked. " I'm rather busy."

"I demand that we call a staff meeting!"

"We'll call one later."

"If we have a staff meet after hours, you will have to pay me double."

"Let's have a staff meeting now," said Scrooge.

"Good," said Mari. " You put the close sign on the door and I will turn on the answering machine."

Mari and Scrooge both stept into the backroom, which double as a break room and Scrooge's office. Scrooge was too cheap to add another room to the office so the break room was piled high with stacks of paper, scattered into make-shift piles.

"You should really clean this place up," said Mari. " I thought Hayner was in charge of cleaning."

" It seems that his idea of cleaning was shoving things around into piles," said Scrooge.

"Let's get this meeting started so that we can get back to work."

"Do we have to have motion for a start of the meeting," said Scrooge.

"You don't do that stuff for staff meetings," said Mari. " That's for clubs and the student body."

"That's how I run all my meetings."

"Fine. I motion that we start this staff meeting."

"Is there a second to the motion?"

"Who's going to second it!" yelled Mari." There are only two of us."

"I don't make up the rules. We have to stick to parliamentary procedure."

" I hear there are restaurants that make pâté out of duck testicles," said Mari.

"Right," said Scrooge, getting pale. "We'll just skip with the usual procedures."

"Scrooge, we need to hire more staff; a full-time staff to help us get some of this work done."

"I agree and I think you should start interviewing as soon as possible."

"Me? Why should I hire people. This is your business."

"Right, and that make me your boss and as your boss I order you to review applicants for the job."

"How can I?" said Mari. " I don't even know what you are looking for in a staff."

"You seen my the employees I hire, you know what I like."

" I know what you hire. But there are child labor laws and you can't always hide from the police."

"I'm not worried. I trust you implicitly."

"Under all that trust, I see a duck who is too lazy to do the job himself," scowled Mari.

"It's on of the perks of being rich," said Scrooge. "And don't forget I need those information forms for our new clients coming in today."

"Which ones?" asked Mari.

"Kirra and Claire. They are using our double date deal."

"You want me to do all the paperwork, help costumers, clean up, and interview job applicants all by myself?" said Mari." What will you be doing?"

"I'm management," said Scrooge." Somebody has to tell you what to do."

"If you don't take half the work, I'm going to quit," said Mari. " This isn't the only job in town."

"What if I promote you to manager," said Scrooge.

"You can promote me to king of the world and I still not staying unless you take up half the work."

"Okay fine, but only until we get new staff," pouted Scrooge.

"Here's a mop," said Mari. " The men's bathroom is all yours."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Kirra walked up to the office of Date's R' Us and paused for second before entering the building. She wondered if everyone felt this nervous when going on a blind date.

The main reason she decided to go on a double date was so she wouldn't have to go alone, but she was having second thoughts now that she was actually here.

Once she paid for the dating service she would be expected to keep the date, maybe she should just make a run for it.

"Are you going in on not?"

Kirra turn to see another girl standing behind her, waiting for her to enter the buildings.

"Oh, yeah," said Kirra, turning a little red. " I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't feel bad," said the girl." I feel nervous too. That's why I choose to go on a double date."

"Me too," said Kirra." Are you Claire any chance?"

"Yeah," she said. " How did you know?"

" We're both using the double date deal, right?"

"Yeah," she said." So you are the other girl? It's nice to meet you."

"I'm here to get information about my date," said Kirra.

"Me to," said Claire." I wondering where we are going?"

"Only one way to find out," said Kirra, walking through the door.

When the entered the office they were surprise to find that there was no one in there; the office was completely empty.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Claire asked into the empty room.

A woman pop up from behind the front desk with half a burritos stuffed in her mouth. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she had three post- it- note of various colors, stuck on her left elbow.

"Mow- tan- I- elp- ou," she mumbled through her burritos.

"Excuse me?" said Kirra.

"Sorry about that," said the woman,taking the burrito out of her mouth. " We're so busy here I haven't had time to stop for lunch. Are you here for a job interview?"

"No, we came for information on our dates," said Claire.

"What a shame," she said." Do you know anyone looking for a job?"

"I'm afraid not... Ms. Mari," said Clair , reading the woman's name tag. " But if I come across anyone I'll be sure to tell them you are hiring."

"I'd appreciate it," said Mari. "Now, you said you we're looking for date information? What are you names?"

"I'm Kirra and she's Claire."

"Um, yes, your folders," she said staring at the heap of papers. "are here... somewhere."

She dove her hands into the pile of paper on her desk and submerged with two blue folders.

"This one is for you, Kirra and this one is for Claire," she said, handing them each a folder.

Kirra looked at the photo on the cover of her folder. The picture was of a tall guy with burnet hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome but dresses a little strangly. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt and pair of tan pants that looked like bell bottoms.

"Maybe it's a retro look," she thought. " Though if he wasn't that handsome, he could never get away with that look."

On the cover of Clair's folder was a picture of a boy with spiked blond hair and blue eyes. She could tell he was trying to look cool because he wasn't smiling at the camera. But he's attempt failed because instead of cool he just looked adorable.

"Oh, I see you are dating Roxas," said Mari, looking over Claire's shoulder.

"Roxas," she said, as she open the folder. " But here it says his names is Ventus."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," said Mari." I always get those two confused."

"Are they twins?" asked Kirra.

"I don't think so," said Mari," but they may be distantly related; maybe cousin."

"Identical cousin," said Claire," is that even possible?"

"If a pair of twins, married a pair of twins, it could be possible," said Mari. " I'm not sure that's the case with those two, as parents are never seen in the game."

"Why not?"

"It just one of those Kingdom Hearts, mysteries," said Mari." Like how Riku could disappear for a whole year and not worry his parents."

"Maybe it's aliens," said Claire. " I hope nothing weird happens on our dates."

"Do you know where will going?" asked Kirra.

"Terra said that he would surprise you," said Mari. "With guys it could be everything from a movie to an amusement park. I would dress nice, but comfortable."

"Thanks for the advice," said Claire. "What time do meet them?"

"They said around five 'o clock and to meet them at the gummystation."

"Do we pay now or later?" asked Kira.

"Now!" said A voice from nowhere.

"Who is that?" asked Claire.

"It's my boss, Scrooge," said Mari. "Where are you?"

"Over her," said Scrooge, crawling out from under a pile of papers." The stack of papers kinda toppled over on me when I was dusting. We better hire some staff soon our will be buried alive."

"It's your fault for waiting so long," said Mari. "I'll start interviewing staff tomorrow."

"I don't want you lasses to think that business is run this way," said Scrooge, to Claire and Kirra. " Usually we're a fine oiled machine, whose only purpose is to bring love to the lonley hearted. Will that be munny,credit, or check?"

"Love conqueres all," said Mari, with a sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Claire rushed over to the gummy station at about 4:45, just in time to bump into Kirra who also decided to arrive a little early.

"Are our dates here?" asked Claire.

"I don't see them," said Kirra," but they should be here any minute."

"I hope I'm dressed alright," said Claire," It took me over an hour just to figure what to wear."

"It took me that long just to pick out my shoes," said Kira. " I had to find some that were comfortable enough to walk around in but they had to be classier then tennis shoes."

"How are we suppose to pick a decent outfit when you don't know where you're going," sighed Claire.

Just then Kirra spotted their dates Terra and Ventus walking towards them. it was pretty easy to spot them because the were wearing the same outfit they had worn in the photos.

"It must be nice to be guy," thought Kirra. " They are probably able to get completely ready in fifteen minutes."

" Are you Kirra and Claire?" asked a boy, who Kirra recognized as Ventus.

"Yes, you must be Terra and Ventus," said Claire. " It's nice to meet you."

" It's a shame we have to take the gummy shuttle," said Terra," but our gliders only carry one passenger ."

"You have gliders," said Kirra, sounding impressed.

"It's just standard equipment for keyblade masters."

"Are you two keyblade masters?"

"Well, not exactly," said Ventus, looking nervously at Terra.

"I couldn't stop the darkness within me," said Terra in a solemn voice." It's the one thing that kept me from achieving my dream of becoming a Keyblade Master ."

"Awkward," said Kirra, slowly.

"Yeah, we usually try to avoid this conversation," said Ventus.

"It's okay," said Terra, "because I have decided to become a rogue keyblade master."

"What's that mean?" said Claire.

"It means I will pledge my blade to greater justice, my hands to greater service, and my smoking hot body to greater strength for all mankind," Terra recited.

"Well, that's...intresting," said Kirra.

"I'll be happy to tell you all about it," said Terra." I..."

"Oh, look here comes the gummy shuttle, we better hurry if we don't want to be late," said Ventus hurrying them toward the doors, in an obvious attempt to draw Terra's conversation to an end.

When they walked into the car, the greeted with the sound of music coming from all around them. There was a dwarf in the corner playing a flute, accompanied by several birds that were perched on it. In the middle of the car was a crowd of all kinds animals, from singing mice to dancing cats. The end of the car was crowded with furniture which was also singing and dancing , but more clumsily, as they kept stepping on the animals tails every time they did a pirouette.

"Welcome," sang the attendant," this is the Musical Hour of that our gummy shuttle features. Please sit anywhere you wish, but watch out for small creatures."

"Why are you singing everything you say," said Ventus, before giving a yelp of surprise to find instead of speaking, everything came out in song.

"Sorry, but everyone has to sing today," said staff member.

"Have you notice every other line," sang Claire," eventually it come out in a rhyme."

"I don't think I can stand all this singing," sang Terra. "My stomachs turning and my ears are ringing."

"Let just find a seat and set down somewhere," said Kirra, " I think that would be great."

"And all along the journey," sang Claire," you can tell us about our date."

"We can not tell you," sang Ventus. "We want it to be a surprise."

"I feel like we're in a opera," sang Terra," this singing I despise."

"Let's just stop talking,"sang Ventus," this is getting really dumb."

"Kids these days," sang a table. "They just don't know how to have fun."

So rather than sing along with the people, animals and assorted furniture, they decide to keep quit for the rest of trip.

Despite their silence the shuttle car was a noisy mess. The furniture did not want to sing the songs the animals were singing and so they decides to sing a different song at the same time. The dwarves had no idea what either of them were singing so they just played random notes.

They were all relieved when the shuttle can to a stop and they rushed quickly away from the horrible noise and the forced karaoke.

The minute they step outside their sense were surounded by sight and smells that could only come from the ocean. Surrounding it was a large city and in the harbor where immense sea vessels that looked like to be hundreds of years old.

"What is this place?" asked Claire.

"It Port Royal," said Ventus. " They got every pirate thing that you could possibly want."

"It looks like a tourist trap to me," said Claire. "I bet everything you buy here has Port Royal stamped on the bottom."

"Hey, look there's a tavern over there and it really looks authentic," said Terra," too bad we're too young to drink."

"Look at the blacksmith shop," said Ventus." They have a forge ,an anvil and hammer, even a bellows."

"Welcome to my blacksmith shop," said the blacksmith. " I am Will Turner, how can I help you?"

"Hey, you're really cute," said Claire."I bet this place gets a lot of business."

"Thank you for your kind words," he said, "but alas my heart belongs to Elizabeth Swan. I love everything about her. The way she smiles and the sweet sound of her laughter. But I am only a poor blacksmith and she is the mayor daughter. What hope can there be for one such as I?"

"All I said was that you were cute," said Claire. "I didn't ask for you life story."

"Quite scaring away the cash costumers, mate."

There, standing behind them, was another resident of Port Royal. He was tall with long black hair , a thin beard parted in middle and braided. His outfit was colorful enough so that there was no mistaking that he was supposed to be a pirate.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "Jack Sparrow, at your service."

"You look familiar ," said Claire." Do you work at Yuffie's restaurant?"

"I'm only a back up waiter," said Jack. " She calls me when anyone sick or it's really busy. I have to help her since she's in love with me."

"She is?"

"She a woman, isn't she," said Jack." All women love me."

"I bet they have a tough completion against your ego," said Ventus.

"Don't be jealous, junior," said Jack."You'll be lucky if you can keep these lovely ladies."

"We are just here to here for the special boat rides," said Terra.

"You must have been sent here by Scrooge," said Jack.

"You know him," asked Kirra.

"Of course I do," said Jack. "Why that duck is practically a honerary pirate."

"Now I'm wondering if this double date deal was such a great idea," said Ventus.

"Don't say that," said Jack. " You will have a wonderful time one of the special Port Royal Boat rides. "

"What is this boat ride like?" asked Kirra.

"First you will enjoy a special picnic lunch prepared in the finest tavern in Port Royal. Under the stars you will sail along as the music from our nightly festival waves through the air."

"That sound wonderful," said Kirra.

"Why not stop at the Pirate Boutique," said Jack. "You girls would look lovely in a pair of wenches outfits."

"That's a very sexest comment," said Claire. "But since your so hot, I'll let it pass."

"The story of my life," said Jack. "You can pick up your picnic basket at the tavern and then I'll show you to your boat when your ready. Just meet me over there at the pier."

"It won't hurt just to look at the shop before we go to the tavern," said Terra.

"Don't expect us to try on any serving wench outfit," said Claire.

"But a sexy female pirate costume is always an option," said Kirra.

"Nice," said Terra, a big grin on his face.

"I want a pirate hat," said Ventus," with a really big feather on it."

After spending over a half and hour in the the Pirate Boutique they finally decided to head to the tavern to pick up their had decided to rent pirate costumes for their picnic on the boat. The girls decided on the most conservative of the sexy pirate costumes because they didn't want to get too cold.

The boys were in full pirate garb and after much searching the were finally able to find a hat with a ridiculously long feather in it for Ventus.

The picnic lunch that they got from the tavern was enormous. There were turkey legs half the size of your arm, greasy fried potatoes, a loaf of bread,fried fish, and very decadent cake for dessert.

"There's enough food here to feed a dozen people," said Kirra.

"A dozen people or Ventus," said Terra." This guys appetite is huge."

"With all I eat," said Ventus," you'd think I would be taller."

"You'll grow alright," said Claire," but it will be vertically."

"Are you lovely ladies ready for a short sea voyage?" asked Jack, as they reach the pier. "Unless you rather stay here with me."

"They're our dates," said Terra. "Go find your own girls."

"That won't be hard," said Jack, as he helped them into a the boat." Though you girls do look lovely in those outfit. I glad you enjoyed shopping at our store."

"They did have a lot of neat things," said Ventus. "But that had the weirdest things for sale too."

"Weird things," said Jack, as he helped Claire into the boat. "Like what?"

"It looked like a jar of dirt," said Ventus. "It was really expensive too."

"Oh no," yelled Jack as he practically throwing Terra into the boat. " I told them that wasn't for sell. I better hurry before it's gone. Enjoy your three-hour tour."

"I have a bad felling about this," said Kirra, as she watch the Jack untie the rope from the pier.

"Don't be silly," said Ventus. " What could possible happen on a three-hour tour."

The boat sailed a small distance away from the harbor before stopping and being set adrift. The moon shone down on the water cast it's iridescent light upon the waves. The soft white light made the water shimmer, as if deep in its heart it had a light of its own.

"How are we suppose to eat if it so dark," said Ventus.

"Is that all you can think about," said Claire. "We are floating on the sea with the full moon shinning down on us. Isn't it romantic?"

"How can I think about romance when I'm starving to death ," said Ventus.

"I think there a lantern in the middle of the boat," said Terra." Be careful when you light it, you don't want to catch the boat on fire."

"A meal by lantern light," said Claire," this really is romantic, don't you think, Kirra."

"Kirra, are you okay," said Ventus. "You've been awfully quite."

"It's just that I discovered something," she said.

"Really?" said Ventus."What?"

"That I get horribly seasick," she groaned, before leaning over the side of the boat and hurling out her insides.

"Oh no," said Claire." What are we going to do?"

"If she isn't going to eat her food, can I have it?" asked Ventus.

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this," Claire yelled.

"Everybody be quite," said Terra. " I think I just heard something."

"Are you trying to scare me so I'll run into your arms and let you hold me," said Clarie" because I don't mind."

"No, I really heard something," said Terra.

"What did it sound like?" asked Ventus.

" Like the Unverse," said Terra, his Keyblade appearing.

"Let's attack them," said Ventus.

"Wait," shouted Kirra.

"They're over there," he said, pointing to the back of the boat.

"Then let's attack," said Ventus, flaying his keyblade in the direction that Terra pointed to.

"Hey, you guys," shouted Claire," stop rocking the boat or you'll tip us over."

But it was too late. Ventus took a flying leap at the end of the boat. With the uneven weight and violent moment, it took only a second for the boat to tip over and dump them out into the cold water.

"You idiots," shouted Clair gripping the side of the boat," Look what you done!"

"We had to attack the Unversed," said Terra.

"I was trying to tell you," said Kirra, still looking a little green." Those were only sea gulls."

"Oh um... sorry .Let us help you back in the boat." said Terra.

"Let us get in first," said Claire," luckily, the paddles didn't float away."

The boys turned the boat right side up and the girl carefully crawled back into the boat, soaking wet.

Claire crawled into the boat first and pulled Kirra up next to her. As soon as Kirra was safely aboard, Claire grabbed the oars and began rowing.

"Hey, what about us?" said Terra.

"Swim!" she shouted back at them.

"Ahh, man not again," said Ventus.

"It a good thing we can access our gliders from anywhere," sighed Terra.

_I just want thank everyone for their ideas and if anyone had anymore ideas about happy hour on the gummy shuttle I would love to hear them._

_Also I got a review pointing out that I kept calling Olette "Odette." Darn you Auto-correct! After a while I just forgot what her name was. _

_Anyway thanks for the help!_


End file.
